Zerstörte Seelen
by Demetra
Summary: [Kapitel 37 neu]Alexas Körper und Geist drohen zu zerbrechen.Auch ihr einziger Verbündeter, Severus Snape, kann ihr auf dem Weg, der sie in die Dunkelheit führt, nicht helfen.Danke für jede RR!
1. Prolog

Hallo Leute!  
  
Die Idee für diese Story spukt mir schon lange im Kopf herum und jetzt schaue ich mal, was Ihr dazu sagt -! Reviews wären toll oder eine Mail an verena_trek@gmx.de. =) Achso: alles gehört JKR!  
  
Ich entschuldige mich im Voraus, wenn ich nicht sehr schnell update - die Uni stresst mich gewaltig!  
  
Eine Warnung an Leser unter 17 Jahren - es geht hier um Gewalt, Sex, Folter und ähnliche Inhalte. Wer das nicht haben kann - nicht lesen!  
  
************Zerstörte Seelen**************  
  
Prolog  
  
"Streck Deine Hand aus." Sie wagte es nicht, den Kopf zu heben und ihm die Genugtuung zu verschaffen, das Blut über ihr Gesicht laufen zu sehen. In seiner tiefen Stimme, die bezaubern und schmeicheln konnte in ihrer doppelzüngigen Art, lagen sein Triumph und seine Erregung. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie zu sich rief oder wenn sie sich auch nur begegneten, spürte sie, dass sein Tun ihm eine perverse Genugtuung verschaffte.  
  
Der Rauch seines Zigarillos waberte durch die Luft und verursachte ihr Übelkeit.  
  
Sie hob ihre Hand, die bereits rot und geschwollen war von seinen Schlägen und spürte, wie die Kälte des Fußbodens, auf dem sie kniete, langsam durch ihre wunden Knie in den Rest ihres Körpers zu kriechen begann. Sie begrüßte die Taubheit, die sich in ihren Gliedern auszubreiten begann. Wenn sie nichts mehr spürte, dann würden die Schmerzen nur noch in ihrer Seele nachhallen.  
  
Den Geruch ihres verbrannten Fleisches bemerkte sie zuerst, dann den unnachgiebigen Druck, mit dem er die glühende Spitze des Zigarillos auf die weiche Haut ihrer Handfläche drückte. Dann kam der Schmerz und sie wimmerte. Blut sammelte sich in ihrem vor Angst trockenen Mund, so sehr biss sie auf ihre Lippe, um nicht zu schreien. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, doch sie fanden nicht de Weg über ihre Wangen. Niemals.  
  
Jedes Mal nahm sie es sich wieder vor, in diesem Moment nicht schwach zu werden, ihm zu widerstehen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er eine neue Art fand, sie zu demütigen, brach sie zusammen, flehte um Gnade, damit er endlich aufhörte, sie allein ließ.  
  
Es hatte begonnen, als sie aus der Schule nach Hause gekommen war und nun, da sich die Ferien dem Ende zuneigten, wurde es immer schlimmer. Es kam ihr vor, als wolle er sie so lange quälen, dass es für die Zeit, in der sie wieder im Internat war, vorhielt. Ein seltsamer, verrückter Gedanke, für den sie sich hasste, weil sie versucht, in die kranken Windungen seines Gehirns zu sehen.  
  
Das Brennen ließ nach, als er die Glut entfernte.  
  
"Sieh mich an!" Sie hob den Blick und blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Er war ein gutaussehender Mann, von seinen Freunden geachtet und erfolgreich in seinem Beruf. Niemand konnte ahnen, zu was er fähig war, nicht einmal ihre Mutter, die auf ihn hereingefallen war. "Sag, dass Du Deine Strafe verdient hast."  
  
Sie schwieg, zu sehr benommen. Ein Schlag traf ihr Gesicht, der sie auf den Rücken warf und ihre Lippe endgültig aufplatzen ließ. Das Blut, das die ganze Zeit schon aus ihrer Nase lief, vermischte sich mit der warmen Flüssigkeit, die aus der Wunde tröpfelte.  
  
"Ich verdiene sie", murmelte sie und fühlte, dass ein Zahn locker war. Er lachte leise, amüsiert, so als würde er sich hervorragend unterhalten. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ ihr Zimmer, oh sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Die Tür knallte ins Schloss.  
  
Sie sackte zusammen, erleichtert, dass es er beendet hatte und voller Panik, dass er zurückkehren könnte. Sie kam auf die Beine, stolperte zur Tür und verriegelte sie. Zwar bereitete es ihm keine Probleme, diese kleine Barriere zu überwinden, doch sie gab ihr das Gefühl, wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment seinem Zugriff entronnen zu sein.  
  
Im Badezimmer musste sie sich schwer am Waschtisch abstützen, um nicht erneut zu fallen. Sie drehte den Hahn auf und heißes Wasser schäumte auf das weiße Porzellan, auf das nun ihr Blut tropfte. Sie wusch ihr Gesicht immer wieder, obwohl sie wusste, dass das Bluten nicht aufhören würde und beobachtete, wie sich die rote und die klare Flüssigkeit vermischten und gurgelnd im Abfluss verschwanden.  
  
Als sie ihr Gesicht hob und sich im Spiegel sah, erblickte sie eine Fratze, geformt von seinen Schlägen. Ihr Magen rebellierte und sie übergab das wenige, das sie gegessen hatte, ins Waschbecken. Es dauerte ein lange Zeit, bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehren konnte. Dort ließ sie sich vorsichtig auf dem Bett nieder, um ihre geprellten Rippen zu schonen. Auf dem Nachttisch lag ihr Zauberstab. Sie griff danach und richtete ihn auf das schwarzverbrannte, nässende Loch in ihrer Handfläche.  
  
"Cura!", sagte sie leise, und beobachtete wie schon viele Male zuvor, wie sich die Wunde langsam schloss. Es tat weh und wie stets, wenn sie den Heilzauber anwandte, verblieb ein grünlicher Schimmer auf ihrer Haut.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken und warf einen Blick auf ihre Schuluniform, die am Kleiderschrank hing. In drei Tagen würde es vorbei sein. Bis zu den nächsten Ferien. 


	2. Kapitel 1 Nocturngasse

Ihr lieben Reviewer, Kiki1966d, Snuffkin, Pe, Anna und Severin, ich danke Euch ganz herzlich für das Feedback! *gruppenknuddel* Eure Demetra  
  
Noch einmal: das hier ist Rated, es gibt eindeutige Darstellungen von Gewalt gegen Frauen  
  
*****************************  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Nocturngasse  
  
"Lexi, schau Dir das an! Das ist der schönste Umhang, den Du jemals gesehen hast." Begeistert zog Liza ihre Schwester zu dem Schaufenster und zeigte auf den kostbaren Umhang aus blauem Samt, der dort ausgestellt war. Die Schaufensterpuppe bewegte sich, so als könne sie die begehrlichen Blicke spüren und Alexa lächelte über die Begeisterung der Kleinen, die den Blick von der bezauberten Puppe nicht abwenden konnte. Dieses Jahr würde auch sie zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts gehen und nun betrachtete Liza die Dinge, die die Winkelgasse zu bieten hatte, mit ganz neuen Augen.  
  
Das neue Schuljahr begann am nächsten Tag und die Gasse wimmelte von Hexen und Zauberern in farbenfroher Kleidung, die für ihre Kinder die nötige Ausstattung zusammensuchten. Ein unglaublicher Lärm herrschte, aufgeregte Eulen flatterten in ihren Käfigen, Händler priesen ihre hin und wieder auch etwas zwielichtigen Waren an und einige Kleinkinder kreischten, weil sie ihren Willen nicht bekamen.  
  
"Soll ich ihn Dir kaufen, meine Kleine?" Als die Stimme ihres Stiefvaters hinter ihr ertönte, versteifte sich Alexa unwillkürlich, doch sie zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, als ihre Schwester sich Ronan in den Arm warf. Er lächelte auf die Kleine hinab und Alexa schwor sich, dass er, wenn er Liza jemals etwas antun würde, dafür büßen würde.  
  
"Wirklich? Du bist der Allerbeste!"  
  
"Ja, das ist er." Ihre Mutter trat heran und legte ihrem Mann liebevoll die Hand auf de Arm. Charlotte war eine hübsche Frau, der man jedoch ansehen konnte, dass sie nach dem Tod ihres ersten Mannes sehr gelitten hatte. Endlose Nächte hatte sie geweint und Alexa und ihrer Schwester hatten alles getan, um sie zu trösten. Und dann war Ronan in ihr Leben getreten. "Alexa, Liebling, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Man könnte meinen, dass Du Dich gar nicht auf Hogwarts freust. Es ist Dein letztes Jahr dort!"  
  
Alexa verkniff sich eine scharfe Bemerkung. Natürlich freute sie sich auf die Schule. Fast ein Jahr, in denen sie Ronan nicht begegnen musste, in denen ihre Verletzungen Zeit hatten zu heilen. Doch sie musste nach diesem Jahr zurückkehren und dann musste sie eine Entscheidung treffen. Wenn sie ging, einen Beruf ergriff, ließ sie ihre Lieben mit diesem Mann zurück. Schon jetzt quälten sie jedes Mal, wenn er Liza berührte, der Gedanken, dass er seine perversen Gelüste irgendwann an ihr stillen würde.  
  
Sie kannte Ronan inzwischen so gut wie sich selbst, konnte aus jedem seiner Blicke und Gesten lesen, was er zu tun gedachte. In letzter Zeit, in der Liza langsam zum jungen Mädchen gereift war, verbrachte Ronan viel Zeit mit ihr, viel zuviel Zeit in Alexas Augen. Doch sie konnte nichts tun. Es würde ihrer Mutter das Herz brechen, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfuhr. Doch allein Ronans Drohung, dass ihrer Mutter mehr als dies geschehen konnte, wenn sie redete, hielt sie endgültig zurück.  
  
"Warum geht Ihr zwei Hübschen nicht hinein und probiert das gute Stück an!", schlug er in diesem Moment zu und seine dunklen Augen ruhten spöttisch auf Alexa. "Und wir zwei gehen jetzt die Zutaten für Deinen Unterricht besorgen. Wir treffen uns in zwei Stunden wieder hier." Sie konnte nicht protestieren, zumal ihre Mutter den Vorschlag begeistert aufnahm und fast sofort mit Liza in dem Geschäft verschwand. Alexa stand mit geballten Fäusten auf der Straße, allein und schutzlos selbst in einer Masse von Menschen. "Kommst Du?" Sein Tonfall war trügerisch freundlich und jeder Außenstehende, der beobachtete, wie er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte, um sie durch das Gewühl zu führen, hätte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Doch seine Finger drückten durch den Stoff fest auf jene Stelle, die er in der vergangenen Nacht mit einem Stock bearbeitet hatte, bis Alexa vor Schmerz ohnmächtig geworden war. Nun schoss frische Pein durch ihren Körper und sie wünschte, sie könnte schreien. Aber sie war eine Meisterin dafür geworden, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken.  
  
Der Ekel, jedes Mal, wenn er sie anfasste, das Gefühl, von ihm beschmutzt zu werden, war schwerer niederzukämpfen als alles andere, doch auch das hatte sie gelernt. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie dazu zwang, sie auszuziehen, dann ungeduldig wurde und ihr die Kleidung vom Leib riss, schloss sie die Augen und ließ Bilder vor ihrem inneren Augen entstehen, dachte an die Schule, Rezepte für Zaubertränke, an alles andere als das, was er mit ihr tat. Er war niemals sanft und es erregte ihn, wenn sie sich wehrte. Zu ihrem Glück ging es meistens schnell vorbei. Wenn er auf ihr zusammenbrach und sein schlaffes Glied aus ihr herauszog, blieb sie meistens noch liegen und fühlte so etwas wie einen garstigen Triumph, dass er ihren Kopf nicht bezwingen konnte.  
  
Sie gingen die Gasse hinunter und bogen dann in eine Seitenstrasse ein, in die ein abgewetzter Wegweiser zeigte. Alexa sah, wie im Verlauf der kleinen Passage das Licht nachließ, als werde es von gewalttätigen Schatten verschlungen. Schwanden stiegen vom Boden auf, obwohl es ein warmer, trockener Spätsommertag war und hinter dem weißen Nebel bewegten sich Gestalten, deren Form kaum auszumachen war.  
  
"Die Nocturngasse?", entfuhr es ihr und Ronan verstärkte den Druck auf ihre Schulter. Unnachgiebig schob er sie weiter und als sie in die Schatten eintauchten, fröstelte Alexa. Niemals hätte sie freiwillig diesen Ort betreten und vor allem nicht in Ronans Gegenwart.  
  
Seine Stimme erklang seidenweich dicht neben ihrem Ohr und ihr Zittern verstärkte sich.  
  
"Ein Ort, an dem sich niemand für uns interessieren wird. Es gibt hier ein nettes Hotel. Wenn wir uns verspäten, wird Deine Mutter denken, wir hätten uns zu lange beim Einkaufen aufgehalten." Noch niemals hatte er sie tagsüber angefasst, doch es schien, als hätte ihre Rückkehr zur Schule ihn wütend gemacht. Sie wich seinem feuchten Atem aus, doch er hielt sie weiterhin fest. Ein kleiner Laut des Schmerzes entfuhr ihr, der ihm lediglich ein feines Lächeln entlockte.  
  
Eine Gestalt tauchte vor ihnen auf und Alexa hätte fast noch einmal geschrieen, so sehr hatte sie sich erschrocken. Ronans Hand rutschte unauffällig von ihrer Schulter, als sie in ein Paar kalter, dunkler Augen ähnlich denen ihres Stiefvaters blickte. Vor ihr stand, eine hohe Gestalt in einer schwarzen Robe, Severus Snape, der meistgehasste Lehrer von Hogwarts. Und er schien keine gute Laune zu haben. 


	3. Kapitel 2 Schwarze Augen

Und wieder ein Dankeschön an die Reviewer! Ihr macht mich glücklich, Leute! *g*  
  
@snuffkin: einfach fragen, ich versuche dann, alles im nächsten Teil zu beantworten!  
  
@Pe, Severin und Anna: *verbeug*  
  
@Kiki1966d: nur keine Aufregung! =)  
  
Noch einmal eine Anmerkung: ich bin gefragt worden, ob ich hier über eigene Gefühle schreibe - nein, das tue ich nicht! Ich bin sehr froh, etwas Derartiges nie erlebt zu haben und hoffe, mit meinen Schilderungen die Grausamkeit der Ereignisse wiederzugeben, die tagtäglich auf die Welt viel zu oft geschehen! Ich möchte die Opfer solcher Taten nicht als Quelle meiner Inspiration ausbeuten, sondern ein mögliches Schicksal darstellen und die Leser für das Thema sensibilisieren.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Schwarze Augen  
  
"Dies ist wirklich kein Ort für eine Schülerin!" Professor Snape hatte ohne es zu wollen den Gedanken ausgesprochen, der neben ihrem Entsetzen über die Worte ihres Stiefvaters in Alexas Kopf hämmerte. Dass er sie in einer Weise musterte, die ihr die Schuld zu geben schien, störte sie nicht. Was einzig zählte war, dass Ronan sichtlich irritiert war und einen Moment benötigte, um sich zu sammeln.  
  
"Ich ziehe es vor, meiner Tochter die dunklen Seiten des Lebens zu zeigen. Das müssten sie verstehen, Professor Snape, nicht wahr?" Der Doppelsinn seiner kühl vorgebrachten Aussage jagte Alexa eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Snape, der dieselbe Kleidung trug wie stets in seinem Unterricht, zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch, eine vertraute Geste, die sie oft beobachtet hatte, wenn der Lehrer für Zaubertränke seinen Gegenüber nicht für voll nahm.  
  
"Wie Sie meinen, Mr. Hammond", gab er zurück und Alexa beschlich das Gefühl, dass die beiden Männer sich kannten. Ronan war Auror und beim Ministerium beschäftigt und eine Verbindung zu Snape, der fast das ganze Jahr in der Schule verbrachte, war schwer nachzuvollziehen. Für einen Moment ruhte Snapes schwarze Augen auf Alexas Gesicht. Sie schluckte schwer, so als könne er unter der Schminke, mit der sie die Spuren ihrer schlecht behandelten Verletzungen kaschierte, die Wahrheit erkennen. "Es sieht mir nicht so aus, als wäre Ihre Tochter freiwillig hier."  
  
Alexa schlug die Augen nieder und fing an zu beten, dass er nicht weiter fragte. Für jede Lüge, die er Ronan abrang, für den Druck, unter der der Lehrer ihren Peiniger setzte, würde sie an diesem Tag noch bezahlen müssen. Ronans Hand kehrte scheinbar jovial auf Alexas Schulter zurück.  
  
"Sie hat mich darum gebeten, nicht wahr, Kleines!" Der Druck seiner Finger verstärkte sich erneut und Alexa zwang sich, mit fröhlicher Stimme zu sagen:  
  
"Es stimmt, Professor. Ich war neugierig."  
  
Snapes Augen verengten sich für einen Moment und sie wusste, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hatte. Er wusste stets, wenn man ihn belog. Jede halbherzige Entschuldigung seiner Schüler wusste er zu durchschauen. Sie hatte ihn niemals leiden können, weil er oftmals grundlos ungerecht und zynisch war, doch diese ganz spezielle Eigenschaft bewunderte sie heimlich an ihm. Sechs Jahre Unterricht bei ihm hatten ihr eine gewisse Sensibilität für seine Stimmungen beschwert, die von freundlich-zynisch bis bösartig- kalt differierten. Und in diesem Moment strahlte er tiefste Verachtung aus. Für sie, die ihn belogen hatte. Doch sie glaubte zu erkennen, dass ein Teil seines Zorns sich auch auf Ronan richtete.  
  
Schließlich nickte er knapp, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in der Dunkelheit der Gasse. Ronan wartete einen Moment und schnaubte dann verächtlich.  
  
"Wer glaubt er eigentlich, dass er ist? Mir Vorschriften machen zu wollen. Er wäre Sicherheit bereits im Gefängnis, wenn ihn dieser senile Knilch nicht beschützen würde." Obwohl Alexa sich fühlte, als wäre der letzte Strohhalm, an den sie sich klammern konnte, soeben abgebrochen, hörte sie Ronan gebannt zu. Es gab hartnäckige Gerüchte, dass Snape ein Todesser war - kein Wunder bei seiner Vorliebe für die Mitglieder seines Hauses und sein Interesse für den Posten des Lehrers für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Doch Dubledore - der Mann, den ihr Stiefvater gerade als senil bezeichnet hatte - schien dem Lehrer zu vertrauen und das war alles, was Alexa brauchte, um den Gerüchten keinen Glauben zu schenken.  
  
Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck zerrte Ronan sie an die nächste Wand und legte eine Hand um ihren Hals. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in die ungeschützte Haut und rissen kleine, brennende Wunden. Sein Daumen drückte gegen ihren Kehlkopf und Alexa röchelte.  
  
"Bitte nicht!", stieß sie hervor. Hin und wieder ließ er sich von ihrem Flehen abhalten, geschmeichelt durch ihre unterwürfige Haltung, für die sie sich selbst hasste. Doch dieses Mal kannte er keine Gnade. Er presste ihren Körper mit seinem hart an die Wand und nahm ihr die letzte Luft zum Atmen. Durch die Roben, die sie trugen, vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt, glitt seine freie Hand zu einer ihrer Brüste und kniff hart in das weiche Fleisch. Alexa konnte den Schmerz nicht hinausschreien, zwang sich dazu, genug Luft in ihre Lungen zu holen, um nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel über Ronans Schulter und sie erschrak in der Eintönigkeit des dumpfen Schmerzes, als sie in den Schatten eine Bewegung auszumachen meinte. Die Dunkelheit schien plötzlich Augen bekommen zu haben und auf sie zu lauern, abwartend, schweigend. Sie blinzelte, versuchte den Schwindel zu vertreiben und erkannte dann, dass sie sich geirrt haben musste. Wenn Snape zurückgekehrt wäre, hätte er ihr geholfen. Oder nicht?  
  
Ronans Lippen pressten sich feucht und kalt auf ihren Mund und beendeten ihre törichten, weil hoffnungsfrohen Gedanken. Weil sie ihm nicht schnell genug nachgab, biss er ihr heftig auf die Unterlippe, um sie zu zwingen, den Mund zu öffnen. Alexa würgte, weil ihr seine Zunge, die in ihren Mund stieß, den letzten Atem raubte und hoffte, sich nicht erneut übergeben zu müssen.  
  
Der Zufall kam ihr zur Hilfe. Schritte näherten sich und erleichtert erkannte sie die Stimmen ihrer Mutter und Schwester.  
  
"Ich habe sie hier hineingehen sehen", sagte Liza gerade ängstlich. Charlotte klang ungläubig.  
  
"In die Nocturngasse. Bist Du ganz sicher?"  
  
Ronan ließ von Alexa ab und gab ihr etwas Zeit, sich den Mund in einer heftigen Geste abzuwischen, dann rief er:  
  
"Hier sind wir!"  
  
Alexa stieß zitternd den Atem aus und trat gemeinsam mit ihm wieder in das Licht hinaus, die belebte, überschwängliche Stimmung der Winkelgasse. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie mit einem schnellen Schritt zu Liza trat.  
  
"Und, hat Dir der Umhang doch nicht gefallen?" 


	4. Kapitel 3 Tränen

Ohje, ff.net war so lange nicht zugänglich, und ich habe nur dieses eine Kapitel geschafft -. Hoffe, Ihr seid nicht böse? Eure Demetra

Kapitel 3

Tränen

            „Pass gut auf Dich und Deine Schwester auf!", sagte Charlotte und schloss ihre ältere Tochter liebevoll in die Arme. Alexa verzog leicht das Gesicht, als ihre Mutter dabei Druck auf ihre Rippen ausübte. Sie schätzte, dass zwei von ihnen angebrochen waren – wenn die übrigen Verletzungen an ihrem Körper verheilt waren, würde sie in die Krankenstation gehen und der Krankenschwester etwas von einem Unfall erzählen. „Ich hoffe, ihr beide kommt ins selbe Haus."

            „Ja", gab Alexa nachdenklich zurück. „Das wäre schön." Sie zweifelte daran, dass Liza, die das Herz einer Kämpferin besaß und mit Büchern wenig anfangen konnte, in ihr Haus kommen würde. Aber eigentlich war es ihr ganz recht. Wenn irgendeinem Mitschüler ihre blauen Flecken und die Spuren des Zaubers auffielen, dann würde Liza unweigerlich davon erfahren. Je weiter ihre Schwester von ihr fort war, desto weniger würde sie Alexas Zustand belasten.

Auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte reges Chaos, doch die meisten Schüler waren bereits in die Wagen des Hogwarts-Express gestiegen. Liza war bereits im Zug, mit einem Mädchen, mit dem sie sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden hatte, und ihr blonder Kopf ragte aus einem der Fenster.

            „Wir sehen uns Weihnachten, mein Schatz!" Alexa nickte ihrer Mutter zu, lächelte sie an und kehrte dann dem Bahnsteig den Rücken. Sie fand ein leeres Abteil, in dem sie sich aufatmend auf einen der samtbezogenen Bänke niederließ. Ronan hatte die Familie zum Glück nicht zum Bahnhof begleitet, eine dringende Besprechung im Ministerium hatte ihn aufgehalten. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen, ihm bei der Abfahrt sehen zu müssen und beim Blick seiner kalten Augen genau zu wissen, dass sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte.

Schnaufend setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung. Ein Ruck ging durch die Wagen, dann nahm die Lokomotive langsam Fahrt auf und dampfte aus dem Bahnhof. Alexa blickte nicht zurück. Sie legte den Kopf gegen die weiche Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen.

Unter den geschlossenen Lidern, durch die sie das Spiel von Schatten und Licht der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft erahnen konnte, sammelten sich die Bilder der vergangenen Tage. Das Atmen schmerzte sie, erinnerte sie daran, dass Ronan ihr ein letztes Souvenir hinterlassen hatte.

Am Abend nach seinem Versuche, sich ihr in der Nocturngasse aufzudrängen, hatte er sie zu sich gerufen, wohl wissend, dass er sie eine lange Zeit nicht in die Finger bekommen würde. Liza schlief zu dieser Zeit schon und ihre Mutter war mit einer Freundin ausgegangen. Charlotte liebte London, in das sie aus dem ländlichen Chestershire gezogen waren, damit Ronan nahe an seiner Arbeitsstelle war. Die Mädchen mochten es nicht.

Alexa hatte geahnt, dass sie Snapes Einmischung bereuen würde. Tatsächlich war Ronan den ganzen Tag über wütend gewesen und das hatte sie ein erstaunt. Normalerweise behielt ihr Stiefvater stets die Ruhe, selbst wenn er die grausamsten Dinge tat. Erst als er sie gestern zum ersten Mal geschlagen hatte und ihr Blut floss, wohl wissend, dass er im Zusammensein mit ihr die absolute Kontrolle hatte, war seine Frustration verflogen.

Sie tastete nach ihren Rippen und verzog gepeinigt das Gesicht, als sie plötzlich Sterne sah. Er hatte ihr, nachdem sie unter seinen Schlägen zusammengebrochen war, mit voller Wucht mehrere Male in die Seite getreten. Damit, das wussten sie beide, hatte er sie schwer genug verletzt, um sie möglicherweise der Entdeckung durch Charlotte preiszugeben. Doch Alexa hatte sich zusammengerafft und ihre Mutter nichts bemerkt. Vielleicht hatte sie es nicht gewollt.

Die Abteiltür flog auf und in der Öffnung erschien ein blondes Mädchen, an dessen wütender Miene ihre Stimmung leicht abzulesen war. Alexa zwang sich, nicht aufzuspringen und sich Kelly Reynolds in die Arme zu werfen. Sie waren beste Freundinnen seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts, an dem der singende Hut sie beide nach Ravenclaw geschickt hatte. Seit jener glücklichen Zeit schliefen sie gemeinsam in einem Schlafsaal, teilten alles Geheimnisse. Bis auf eines, das Alexa nun zu dem zwingen würde, was sie sich schon seit Tagen zurechtlegte.

            „Kelly!", sagte sie mit einem abwesenden Lächeln. „Hallo, ich habe Dir gar nicht gesehen!"

Ihr Gegenüber stutzte, dann brach es aus ihr heraus:

            „Alex, Du hast nicht mal nach mir gesucht! Und überhaupt, warum hast Du nicht geschrieben? Ich habe die ganzen Ferien auf eine Eule gewartet."

            „Ich hatte Wichtigeres zu tun", gab Alexa scheinbar gelangweilt von sich und betrachtete hochnäsig ihre Fingernägel, eine von Ronans Gesten, von denen sie wusste, wie wirkungsvoll sie war. Kelly erbleichte sichtlich.

            „Etwas Wichtigeres? Wie kannst Du nur so etwas Gemeines sagen?"

Alexa zwang sich, ihrer Freundin in die Augen zu sehen. Es zerriss ihr beinahe das Herz, doch sie wusste, dass Kelly irgendwann etwas merken würde. Sie war ein heller Kopf und dazu noch sehr neugierig. Und dieses Risiko konnte Alexa nicht tragen.

            „Weil mir Deine Briefe auf die Nerven gegangen sind." Kelly machte einen Schritt zurück und rückte verwirrt an ihrer Brille, die sie nach dem Vorbild verschiedener Lehrer trug. Alex beschloss, dem ganzen Theater ein schnelles Ende zu machen, denn von Sekunde von Sekunde wurde sie sich mehr bewusst, dass ihr Spiel ebenso grausam war wie das, was Ronan treib und sie kein bisschen besser war als er. „Wenn ich dieses Jahr die Schule verlasse, will ich keine solche Klette wie Dich um mich haben."

Bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte, flog schon die Abteiltür zurück ins Schloss und Kelly war fort. Alexa atmete tief und zittrig durch. Fürs Erste war sie in Sicherheit. Doch diese Sicherheit fühlte sich an, als wäre erneut ein Schlag auf sie niedergegangen, härter als jeder, den Ronan er hätte verpassen können.

Mit Kelly hatte sie die einzige Freundin verloren, die sie in Hogwarts an ihrer Seite gehabt hatte. Nun war sie endgültig allein und sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen endgültig in die Augen stiegen.


	5. Kapitel 4 Ankunft in Hogwarts

Kapitel 4  
  
Ankunft in Hogwarts  
  
Die Schule summte vor Betriebsamkeit. Es war Abend und während Hagrid, der Wildhüter des Schlosses und auch Lehrer für den Umgang mit magischen Geschöpfen, die Neulinge in den Booten über den vom Sturmwind gepeitschten See brachte, waren all die anderen Schüler mit den Kutschen in de Burghof gefahren worden.  
  
Nun drängten sich alle in die große Halle, an die vier Tische, in Erwartung des köstlichen Festschmauses, mit dem das neue Schuljahr offiziell begann. Wie alle Schüler der Abschlussklasse hatte Alexa bereits bei ihrer Ankunft von ihrem Hasulehrer, dem quirligen Professor Flitwick, das Pergament mit ihrem Stundenplan in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Während sie gedankenverloren zu ihrem Platz schritt und sich setzte, ging sie in Gedanken die einzelnen Fächer durch. Keine großen Überraschungen – ein neuer Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war verpflichtet worden. Professor Gumrey. Sie hob den Kopf und fixierte die Reihe der Lehrer, die sich bereits vollständig versammelt hatten.  
  
Gumrey saß neben Snape und versuchte anscheinend, mit dem Tränkemeister ein Gespräch zu führen, was sich a sehr einseitig erwies. Er war ein kleiner, vom Alter gebeugter Mann, der mindestens doppelt so alt schien wie Albus Dumbledore, der in diesem Moment seine traditionelle Rede hielt und die Neulinge zu sprechenden Hut rief – und halb so beeindruckend wie der Schulleiter.  
  
Als ihr Blick von Gumrey abschweifte, erstarrte sie. Snape sah sie an. Sie. Durch den ganzen Raum wanderte sein steter, dunkler Blick, in dem so viel Wissen zu liegen schien, dass es sie schauderte. Rasch wandte sie sich ab und bekam gerade noch mit, wie ihre kleine Schwester Liza strahlend von dem Stuhl aufsprang, für den sie sich zur Verteilung der Häuser gesetzt hatte. Der Hut hatte „Gryffindor"gekräht und Alexa sank ein wenig zusammen.  
  
Ihre Schwester war in einem anderen Haus gelandet als sie selbst. Sie winkte ihr zu und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, das sofort wieder erlosch, als sie zudem bemerkte, dass Kelly ihr, nicht wie in den vergangenen Jahren üblich, gegenüber, sondern ganz am anderen Ende des Ravenclaw-Tisches saß und ihr einen feindseligen Blick zuwarf.  
  
Sie versuchte sich Mut zuzusprechen. Es war nötig gewesen, die Freundin zu verprellen – würde sie doch sehr bald merken, was los war. Ewig konnte Alexa ihre langsam verheilenden Wunden nicht verstecken und sie wollte nicht, dass Kelly mit hineingezogen wurde in das Grauen, das ihr geschah. Ihre beste – ehemals beste, korrigierte sie sich – Freundin würde sofort die Wahrheit herausposaunen in ihrer üblichen, forschen Art. Und das wäre der Untergang von Alexas gesamter Familie.  
  
Sie lächelte bitter, als nach einigen warmen Worten des Schulleiters das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien, so reichlich und prachtvoll, dass sich die Haustische schier biegen wollten. Alexa langte nach einem Stück Brot, an dem sie zu knabbern begann. Der Hunger war ihr gründlich vergangen, im Gegenteil, ihr Magen rebellierte seit ihrer Abfahrt.  
  
Das Abendessen verging quälend langsam. Die fröhliche Stimmung ging ihr auf die Nerven und drückte ihr die Luft ab. Mehr als einmal wurde ihr schwindelig von dem Schmerz in ihren Rippen und sie konnte sich nur mit Mühe am Tisch festhalten und hin und wieder ein paar unbefangene Floskeln in das Gespräch am Tisch einwerfen. Vom unteren Ende, wo Kelly saß und sich wahrscheinlich lautstark und gekränkt über sie beschwerte, wurden ihr skeptische Blicke zugeworfen, die sie geflissentlich ignorierte.  
  
Als sich dann endlich die große Tür öffnete, um die Schüler in ihre Unterkünfte zu entlassen, war Alexa einer der ersten, die floh. Sie ging zuerst in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws, der noch verlassen vor ihr lag. Das Feuer flammte auf, als sie die kleine Halle betrat und die paar Stufen zu den Schlafzimmern hinaufstieg. Wie sie es erwartet hatte, befand sich nur ihr Gepäck in dem kleinen Schlafraum, in dem bislang auch Kelly geschlafen hatte. Sie musste in den zweiten, etwas größeren Saal umgezogen sein, in dem die anderen Mädchen des Jahrgangs schliefen. Es waren nur vier andere Schülerinnen aus Ravenclaw, die in diesem Jahr den Abschluss machen würden und mit ihnen allen hatte Alexa wenig zu tun.  
  
Sorgfältig räumte sie ihre Kleidung und ihre Bücher aus und mehr als einmal musste sie sich atemlos setzen. Nur eine Kerze hatte sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes entzündet und die zuckenden Schatten tanzten über die Steine und den Baldachin ihres Bettes. Irgendwann erhob sie sich und entnahm einem ihrer abgegriffenen Bücher ein Pergament. Es wies die krakelige Schrift ihres Hauslehrers auf und berechtigte sie, des Nachts in der Bibliothek so lange zu arbeiten, wie sie wollte.  
  
Flitwick hielt große Stücke auf sie und sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Doch sie verspürte plötzlich kaum noch Lust, dieses Schuljahr zu beenden. Der Gedanke überkam sie, vielleicht so zurückzufallen, dass sie das Schuljahr noch einmal wiederholen musste. Doch dann vertreib sie die Idee wieder. Es würde auffallen. Sie durfte nicht auffallen, um keinen Preis.  
  
Mit einer müden Bewegung raffte sie zwei Bücher zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Im Aufenthaltsraum traf sie kurz auf Sally, doch sie ignorierten sich und Alexa eilte mit gesenktem Kopf durch die dämmrigen Gänge, bis sie zur Bibliothek kam.  
  
Der vertraute Geruch nach Staub und brüchigem Pergament ließ sie aufatmen. Madam Pince, die tatsächlich noch wach war, beäugte Flitwicks Pergament kritisch und mahnte dann:  
  
„Gut, arbeite so lange, wie Du willst und mach keine Unordnung. Die Tür werde ich versiegeln – Du kannst also nur einmal hinaus und nicht vor morgen wieder hinein."  
  
Alexa nickte. Denselben Spruch hörte sie seit zwei Jahren in unveränderter Form und obwohl er sie insgeheim amüsierte, wagte sie es nicht, Madam Pince etwas zu entgegnen. Die Tür klappte und Alexa war allein. Sie setzte sich an einen der großen Tische, winkte mit dem Zauberstab beiläufig einen Lüster mit Kerzen heran und begann zu lesen. Die vertraute Tätigkeit beruhigte sie, ihr Atem wurde ruhiger und ihr Kopf leerte sich von den ekelhaften und erniedrigenden Bildern, die ihn den ganzen Tag immer wieder durchschossen hatten.  
  
Wachs tropfte auf den Tisch und verschwand sofort in der hölzernen Platte – die Bänke und Tische standen wohl schon seit Jahrhunderten hier und waren äußerst geduldig. Alexa ließ sich nicht davon beirren, doch irgendwann hob sie den Kopf, als sie ein seltsames Gefühl durchfuhr. Ihre grünen Augen fixierten die Dunkelheit zwischen den deckenhohen Regalen und ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie eine Bewegung bemerkte.  
  
Ihre Hand fuhr wie selbstverständlich zu ihrem Zauberstab, als eine kühle, ihr nur allzu gut bekannte Stimme sagte:  
  
„Miss Hammond. Welche Überraschung." 


	6. Kapitel 5 Snape

Kapitel 5  
  
Snape  
  
„Professor Snape."  
  
Alexas Stimme schien kaum mehr ihr selbst zu gehören, hatte jeden Hauch von Gefühl verloren. Er trat aus dem Schatten, der schwere Stoff seiner Robe zischte am Holz der Regale entlang. Sie fühlte sich unwillkürlich an ein Raubtier erinnert und sprang schnell auf die Füße. Sie hasste es, wenn er im Unterricht über ihr stand und mit seinen langen Fingern auf ihre Pergamente herabstach, während er seinen Spott über sie ausschüttete.  
  
Doch dies war nicht der Unterricht. Sie hatte das Recht in der Bibliothek zu sein. Ebenso wie er. Ein Funken des Zorns entzündete sich in ihr und sie wusste kaum, warum. Sie war nie wütend gewesen, ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht. Und selbst die Quälereien, die sie hatte erdulden müssen, hatten nie einen solchen Zorn in ihr entfacht wie das Auftauchen von Snape.  
  
‚Ist es, weil er in der Nocturngasse war?', fragte sie sich. Das Gefühl, mit ihrem Stiefvater nicht allein gewesen und beobachtet worden zu sein, hatte sie nie ganz verlassen und nun, da sie dem verhassten Lehrer gegenüberstand, verstärkte es sich zur Gewissheit. Warum sollte er hier sein, wenn er es nichts gesehen hatte? Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
  
Auch wenn sie wusste, dass eine Hilfe von seiner Seite nicht zu erwarten und auch gar nicht wünschenswert war– die Folgen wären undenkbar– so brachte sie allein der Gedanke, dass er dort gewesen war und nichts getan hatte, in Rage.  
  
Ein schmallippiges Lächeln erschien auf seine Gesicht, so als ob er ahnen würde, was sie dachte. Mit ruhigen Schritten kam er um den Tisch herum und baute sich vor ihr auf, die Augen kalt auf sie gerichtet, wie auf ein Insekt, das er zu zertreten gedachte.  
  
„Welch unglaubliche Geistesleistung, Miss Hammond", spottete er. „Was machen Sie so spät hier?"  
  
Wortlos, das Zittern ihrer Hände krampfhaft unterdrückend, reichte sie ihm Flitwicks Papier, doch er las es nicht einmal, sondern ließ es achtlos auf den Tisch fallen.  
  
„Wenn Sie es nicht wissen wollen, sollten Sie nicht fragen", entfuhr es ihr und sofort biss sie sich heftig auf die Lippe. Sie musste verrückt sein. Dieser Mann hatte die Macht, sie nach Hause schicken zu lassen, zurück in ihre persönliche Hölle, und er würde es tun, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, dessen war sie sich sicher.  
  
Doch alles, was sie erntete, war wieder jenes schmallippige Lächeln.  
  
„Mehr Courage, als ich dachte, Miss Hammond. Und eine Menge Dummheit, aber was hatte ich erwartet. Bücher allein machen nicht klug."  
  
Alexa holte zittrig Luft und wollte etwas entgegnen, wollte eine Entschuldigung vorbringen, doch unvermittelt schoss Snapes Hand vor und umfasste ihre Handgelenk. Geschockt wich Alexa zurück, doch der Griff löste sich nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie prallte gegen den Tisch und fiel mit einem Laut der Klage zurück auf die Bank. Ihre Rippen schmerzten durch den ihren Körper erschütternden Schlag und für einen Moment sah sie Sterne. Dunkelheit waberte am Rand ihres Sichtfeldes heran, doch sie kämpfte dagegen an, wehrte sich mit Macht gegen die Ohnmacht, wollte vor Snape nicht kapitulieren.  
  
Er stand noch immer vor ihr, völlig unbewegt und hielt ihr Gelenk umfasst. Mit seiner freien Hand schob er den Ärmel ihrer Robe nach oben, erstaunlich sanft, doch Alexa überkam sofort ein Gefühl des Ekels. Sie würgte trocken, als Snapes lange Finger über ihre Haut strichen und zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen.  
  
„Vulni Referra."  
  
Sie hörte die leisen Worte und obwohl es sie große Mühe kostete, sah sie auf ihren Arm. Im matten Licht der Kerzen verschwand zunächst die dünne Schicht der Schminke, die sie über den grünlichen Flecken aufgetragen hatte, die ihr schwacher Heilzauber hinterließ. Dann kehrten sie zurück, die Schnitte und Verbrennungen, die Hämatome und Druckstellen, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen empfangen hatte und gut versteckt zu haben dachte. Nur der Schmerz blieb verschwunden, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es mit Snapes Zauber zu tun hatte oder mit ihrer Fähigkeit, die Pein tief in sich zu verschließen.  
  
Snape ließ ihr Handgelenk fahren, so als hätte er sich verbrannt. Mit einer unwirschen Geste bedeutete er ihr, den Arm wieder zu bedecken und hastig zog sie den Ärmel der Robe nach unten.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich - ", sagte sie beherrscht und sah ihm ins Gesicht, um zu ergründen, was er wohl denken mochte. Doch sie sah nichts außer einer starren Maske und einem starren Blick. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging. Die Tür der Bibliothek fiel mit einem unheilvollen Knall zu.  
  
Alexa blieb zurück, fassungslos, innerlich stumpf. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, in diesem Moment noch weniger als zuvor. Sie wollte aufspringen, Snape hinterherlaufen und ihn abhalten von was immer er auch zu tun gedachte. Doch ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst. So blieb sie in der dämmrigen Düsternis der Bibliothek sitzen und krallte ihre Hand in ihren verletzten Arm, bis der Schmerz zurückkehrte. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. 


	7. Kapitel 6 Freundinnen

Kapitel 6  
  
Freundinnen  
  
Irgendwann weit gegen Mitternacht schlich Alexa zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ihr Atem nach Snapes Verschwinden wieder so ruhig ging, dass sie es wagte, sich von der harten Bank in der Bibliothek zu erheben.  
  
Ihr Kopf war vollkommen leer, als sie das Wohnzimmer der Ravenclaws betrat. Im Kamin glommen nur noch Reste des Feuers, rote Glutaugen unter schwarzer Asche. Für einen Moment blieb sie auf dem ausgetretenen Teppich vor der Feuerstelle stehen und starrte hinein. So fühlte sie sich, genau so.  
  
Als ob ihr Körper langsam abstarb, schwarz wurde und nur ganz klein im Inneren eine kleine Flamme loderte. Eine Flamme, die bei dem Anblick von Snape hochgeschossen war – allein mit dem Resultat, dass sie sich noch zerstörter fühlte. Sie wusste nicht, ob er etwas zu tun gedachte oder was. Im Fall, das er untätig blieb – und das zu erwarten – würde sie ihn noch mehr verachten, als sie es jetzt schon tat. Weil er gesehen hatte, was ihr Stiefvater tun konnte und was sie hatte mit sich machen lassen.  
  
Der Gedanke an die Erniedrigung ließ ihr heiße Röte ins Gesicht steigen. Und falls Snape sich wider Erwarten doch einmischte, fürchtete sie Ronans Rache. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er ihrer Mutter noch etwas tun würde, bevor sie ihn verhafteten, musste sie schlucken. Er war ein Auror, einer der mächtigsten Zauberer, die sie jemals gesehen hatte. Und er wusste stets, was um ihn herum geschah und was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging. Ronan wusste genau, dass sie ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte.  
  
Allein die Scham, die sie befiel bei dem Gedanken, das schildern zu müssen, was er ihr angetan hatte.  
  
Sie wurde von einem leisen Räuspern aus den Gedanken gerissen und fuhr herum. Eine Kerze flammte auf und sie sah Kelly, sah zuerst das vertraute Blitzen runder Brillengläser.  
  
„So, da bist Du wieder", sagte Kelly trocken und verschränkte angriffslustig die pummeligen Arme unter der Brust. „Hättest Du jetzt die Güte, mir zu erklären, was mit Dir los ist?"  
  
Alexa seufzte leise und legte ihre Bücher auf einem Tisch ab. Sie wagte es nicht, ihre beste Freundin anzusehen, sondern fixierte die Einbände der Werke mit festem Blick. Ihrer Stimme gab sie einen schleppenden, gelangweilten Klang. Was sie für eine Schauspielerin geworden war, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ihr Körper krampfte sich zusammen.  
  
„Du langweilst mich, Kelly. Wirklich. Wie oft muss ich Dir noch erklären, dass ich mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht habe. Ende dieses Jahres werde ich einen hervorragenden Abschluss machen und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, so jemanden wie Dich durchzuschleppen. Seit Jahren helfe ich Dir bei den Hausaufgaben und trage Dir Deinen Kram hinterher. Das reicht mir. Viel zu lange war ich zu gutmütig. Ich muss jetzt an mich selbst denken."  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Kellys fassungsloses Gesicht. Das durch und durch liebenswerte Mädchen war vollkommen fassungslos und brachte hervor: „A – aber, was redest Du für einen Unsinn, Lexi? Es hat Dich nie gestört. Warum jetzt? Warum so plötzlich?"Ihre Miene wurde ernster. „Du bist so vollkommen anders, was ist los mit Dir?"  
  
„Nichts", gab Alexa unwirsch zurück und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Du magst vielleicht damit zufrieden sein, später den Laden Deiner Mutter zu übernehmen und magisches Spielzeug zu verkaufen. Aber ich will mehr. Ins Ministerium. Und da kann ich niemanden gebrauchen. Vor allem Dich nicht."  
  
Innerlich schrie sie gegen die Worte an, di sie sprach, doch nichts als die bösartigen Phrasen kamen über ihre Lippen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Kelly es erfuhr. Sie wollte sich nicht den entsetzten und angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck der Freundin vorstellen und erst recht nicht, dass Kelly in alles hineingezogen wurde. Dafür war sie ihr zu wichtig.  
  
„Warum sagst Du nur so hässliche Sachen, Lexi? Was habe ich Dir getan?"  
  
Kelly wich ein Stück zurück und Alexa fühlte eine Art perversen Triumph in sich aufsteigen. Sie setzte hinzu, nur wollend, dass dieses Gespräch, diese einzige Lüge ein Ende hatte:  
  
„Du bist Du, Kelly und das hat mich zu lange gestört. Ich war nur zu höflich und habe es genossen, dass Du mich gebraucht hast. Aber das ist vorbei."  
  
„Oh, Du – Du -."  
  
Kelly drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe hinauf, die Kerze mit sich nehmend. Alexa blieb in der Dunkelheit zurück, die letzten Glutreste erloschen knackend im Kamin. Sie atmete tief durch, nahm ihre Bücher auf und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie brauchte kein Licht, denn die Stufen kannte sie längst auswendig. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer ließ sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder und starrte blicklos in die Düsternis. Vor den bleiverglasten Fenster tanzten dunklen Wolken vor einem sichelförmigen Mond.  
  
Eine kleine Weile verging, in der sie an nichts denken konnte als an die Pein und Wut in Kellys Augen. Mit einer wütenden Bewegung warf sie schließlich die Bücher in eine Ecke, obwohl ihre Rippen schmerzhaft protestierten. Dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und zog ihren Ärmel hoch.  
  
„Cura. Cura. Cura."  
  
Was Snape gesehen hatte, durfte niemand anderes erblicken. Sie wollte es nicht einmal selbst sehen. Es genügte, wenn sie ihr Innerstes bluten fühlte. 


	8. Kapitel 7 Zaubertränke

Kapitel 7  
  
Zaubertränke  
  
Die Woche floss träg dahin. Alles blieb beim Alten – zumindest für die meisten Schüler von Hogwarts. Die Aufstellung für die Quidditch-Teams wurden unter großem Jubel bekannt gegeben – Harry Potter, der Wunderknabe von Hogwarts, blieb auch in seinem vorletzten Schuljahr Sucher bei Gryffindor. Das ganze alte Gebäude summte vor Aktivität und Lebensfreude und auch wenn so mancher über die Last der Hausaufgaben und des endlosen Stundenplans stöhnte, so waren sich doch alle bewusst, welches Glück sie hatten, diese Schule gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden besuchen zu können.  
  
Alexa verbrachte die Woche mit Studien und größtenteils allein. Nur hin und wieder führte sie ein paar belanglose Unterhaltungen mit anderen schülern, die sie schnell beendete, weil ihr der Nerv dazu fehlte. Darüber hinaus beschlich sie stets das Gefühl, als sei es ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, was ihr in den Ferien passiert war. Aber vielleicht war es auch ihre knappe Art, die die seltsamen Reaktionen bei den Anderen auslöste. Was auch immer, sie zog sich so gut es ging zurück.  
  
Ihr Donnerstag begann mit zwei Stunden Zaubertränken und schon bevor sie den Keller betrat, stülpte sich ihr Magen beinahe um vor banger Erwartung und Hassgefühlen. In Snapes Welt war es dunkel und kühl, das einzige, was in dem Klassenzimmer Leben zu besitzen schien, waren die Ingredienzien für die Tränke, die in den Regalen standen und im Licht der Kerzen geheimnisvoll in allen Farben leuchteten.  
  
In Gedanken versunken wäre sie fast zu ihrem angestammten Platz gegangen, zweite Reihe, direkt neben Kelly, aber ihr Stuhl war schon besetzt mit einem Jungen aus Hufflepuff. So blieb sie abrupt stehen und setzte sich in die letzte Reihe. Ruhig rollte sie ihr Pergament auf und griff zur Feder, um das Pergament vorzubeschriften.  
  
In dem Moment schlug auch schon die Tür donnernd zu und eine schwarze Gestalt fegte durch die Mittelreihe. Wie stets hielt Snape sich nicht mit einleitenden Worten auf, sondern kam direkt zur Sache:  
  
„Notieren sie die Inhaltsstoffe der folgenden Tränke: Nachtmahrtrank, Steinfleischtrank, Animatrank. Beschreiben sie Wirkung und die genau Zubereitung."  
  
Ein sehr leises Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen, denn dies war so viel rbeit, dass sie in einer Dopplstudne kaum zu schaffen war. Als Snape abrupt den Kopf hob und seine dunklen Augen scharf durch den Raum schweifen ließ, sank den Aufrührern jedoch der Mut. Bald darauf war nur noch das Kratzen der Federn zu hören.  
  
Alexa versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und am Anfang gelang es ihr recht gut. Der Nachtmahrtrank war keine große Herausforderung – er bewirkte, dass sich der Konsument von schlimmsten Ängsten gequält sah. Alraune, Nachttkerzenöl, Helleborus Niger. Pfeffer, ein Stück Ziegenhaut, eine weiße Feder und noch zehn andere Zusatzstoffe. Flüssig schrieb sie eine ganze Seite voll.  
  
Gerade als sie sich dem Steinfleischtrank widmen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sich ihr Schritte näherten. Sie kannte den Gang, geschmeidig, lauernd. Den Nacken tief über das Pergament gebeugt, hoffte sie, Snape würde bei seinem Kontrollgang durch die Reihen an ihr vorbeigehen. Ihre Hand begann leicht zu zittern und knackend setzte die Spitze ihrer Feder auf dem Papier auf und brach.  
  
Ein hässlicher, schwarzer Tintenfleck sickerte über das Papier. Alexa starrte wie gebannt darauf. Tinte auf unbeschriebenem Pergament. Wie Blut auf weißer Haut.  
  
„Miss Hammond."Sie legte die Hand mit der kaputten Feder auf dem Pult ab und zwang sich, aufzusehen. Der Lehrer – der Mitwisser, wisperten ihre Gedanken – stand neben ihrem Pult und blickte auf sie herab. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, so als amüsiere er sich über irgendetwas. Hass wallte in Alexa auf, doch sie zähmte ihren Impuls aufzuspringen und etwas zu tun, irgendetwas zu tun. „Wie ungeschickt. Schreiben Sie es noch einmal. Alles. So eine Schmiererei dulde ich nicht."  
  
Dieses Mal war der Impuls nicht mehr zu unterdrücken. Zornbrodelnd warf sie die Feder auf das Pult, sprang auf und lief. Lief aus dem Raum, schmetterte die Tür hinter sich zu, hastete die Treppe hinauf und immer weiter durch die Flure.  
  
Sie rannte, bis sie auf dem Hof der Schule stand und ihr Herz schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen hämmerte. Ihre Lungen pfiffen und die heiße Pein von ihrer verletzten Seite drohte übermächtig zu werden. Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich an einer Mauer ab und atmete keuchend ein und aus.  
  
Ihre Wut und ihre Schmerzen raubten ihr gleichermaßen die Sinne. Bilder zuckten durch ihren Kopf, Vorstellungen, was sie am liebsten getan hätte, wie sie Snape in das verhasste Gesicht geschlagen und gelacht hätte. Es erschreckte sie. Bilder voller Gewalt. Ronans Gesicht erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge und fast sah sie ihn höhnisch grinsen. Sie war nicht nur ein Körper, den er benutzte – sie war ihm auch ähnlich geworden.  
  
Der Gedanke raubte ihr den letzten Halt. Sie fiel gegen die Mauer, prallte hart darauf und sah dann nur Dunkelheit. Jegliches Gefühl schwand und sie begrüßte es fast.  
  
Wirre Bilder.  
  
Echos von Schmerzen in ihrem Körper und ihrem Kopf.  
  
Ekel. Abscheu. Selbsthass.  
  
Zeit verging.  
  
Sie hört ein Wimmern und es kam von ihr selbst. Irgendwann sah sie wieder, sah den Himmel. Und hörte Stimmen. Sie blinzelte. Ein kleiner, etwas hutzeliger Kopf tauchte über ihr auf und sie brauchte etwas Zeit, um ihren Hauslehrer zu erkennen. Sie atmete durch und stellte fest, dass es wieder besser ging.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Flitwick und half ihr auf die Beine. In seinem kleinen Körper steckte eine Menge verborgene Kraft, um die sie ihn hin und wieder beneidete. Doch sie war auch stolz auf sich, plötzlich wieder so sicher zu stehen, obwohl sich alles drehte. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen, ertastete an ihrer Schläfe aber nur eine Beule an der Stelle, mit der sie an die Wand geschlagen war. „Sie sollten zu Poppy, ehm, Madam Pomfrey gehen."  
  
Hinter Flitwick bemerkte Alexa den Besitzer der anderen Stimme, die sie gehört hatte. Bei Snapes Anblick hob und senkte sich ihr Magen ruckartig und sie zwang sich, ruhig zu sprechen, als sie sich mit einem halben Lächeln ihrem Hauslehrer zuwandte:  
  
„Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Ich habe kaum geschlafen und nichts gegessen. Kein Wunder, das mir im Unterricht schlecht wurde. Aber es ist alles wieder in Ordnung."Sie hob den Blick Snape entgegen, der nun auch näher kam und sie musterte, so als wisse er genau, dass sie log. Ihre innere Ruhe kehrte zurück und sie schaffte es sogar, ihn anzulächeln. „Professor Snape, mein plötzlicher Aufbruch tut mir leid. Selbstverständlich werde ich die Aufgabe der Stunde nachreichen."  
  
Wieder das dünne Lächeln. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm das Wort „Heuchler" entgegen geschrieen, doch sie tat es nicht.  
  
„Seien sie morgen um zwanzig Uhr in meinem Büro, dann werden wir das klären", antwortete der Tränkemeister unverbindlich und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Keine Regung war in seinem scharf gezeichneten Gesicht zu sehen. Seine Robe bläht sich hinter ihm im scharfen Wind, der über den Hof pfiff. Alexa folgte ihm mit den Augen, bis er verschwand. Sie fröstelte und Flitwick nahm ihre Hand.  
  
„Der Professor hat sich an mich gewandt, da sie seinen Unterricht so abrupt verlassen haben. Wer konnte denn ahnen -? Nein. Nein. Nein. So etwas. Und jetzt gehen wir in mein Büro und Sie ruhen sich aus."  
  
Willenlos ließ sie ihn gewähren. 


	9. Kapitel 8 Im Kerker

Kapitel 8

Im Kerker

Alexa stieg die Stufen zum Kerker hinunter, in dem neben dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke auch Snapes Büro lag. Sie musste ihre panische Angst hinunterschlucken, doch ihr wurde mit jedem Schritt elender zumute. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen und sie musste mehrmals schlucken, um sich nicht zu übergeben.

Er hatte ihr geholfen. Er wusste alles. Dessen war sie sich sicher. Sein Blick in jenem Moment in der Bibliothek, als er ihre Verletzungen gesehen hatte, war eindeutig gewesen. Und doch blieb er dabei, sie mit seiner stumme, gehässigen art zu quälen, wann immer er es konnte. Aber warum sollte sie auch mehr Glück haben als die anderen Schüler? Bloß weil ihr Stiefvater sie - . Missbrauchte. Ein viel zu harmloses Wort. Er ‚gebrauchte' sie falsch.

Vor der schweren, eisenbeschlagenen Tür zum Büro des Professors hielt sie an und atmete zittrig durch. Sie strich eine Strähne ihres widerspenstigen Haars aus der Stirn und klopfte. Doch Snape ließ sie warten. Erst als sie in zweites Mal klopfte, erklang seine Stimme gedämpft durch das Holz und so trat sie in den Raum, schloss die Tür hinunter sich und drehte sich dann um.

Snape stand an einem Schrank mit Glastüren und räumte darin herum. Er würdigte sie keines Blickes, als er sagte:

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Hammond. Sie sind sträflich zu spät." Das stimmte nicht, aber Alexa protestierte nicht. In ihr war jeder Widerstand gebrochen. Sie ließ sich auf den harten Holzstuhl fallen, der vor dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch stand und ließ den Blick schweifen. Bücher, Regale voller Bücher. Dazu Schränke mit Phiolen und anderen Gegenständen äußerst obskurer Art. Und überall war die Farbe Schwarz zu sehen. Sie erschauerte unwillkürlich. „Einwände zu meiner Inneneinrichtung?"

Die Schranktür klappte leise klirrend und Snape schlenderte zu seinem Sessel. Alexa betrachtete den Lehrer verdutzt. Er bewegte sich normalerweise abgehackt und fast hektisch, doch hier - . Sie verstand. Dies war sein Reich. Hier hatte er alle Zeit der Welt und konnte sich entspannen. Wenn man davon bei Snape überhaupt sprechen konnte.

Ihr Blick wanderte in sein Gesicht und unwillkürlich zu seinen dunklen Augen. Diese Augen hatten ihn schon einige Male verraten bei ihren Begegnungen. Dieses Mal lag Berechnung und ein Hauch eiskaltes Amüsement in den Tiefen.

„Nein, Professor", würgte sie hervor und kratzte nervös mit den Fingernägeln über ihren Handballen, bis sie der Schmerz ein wenig zur Räson brachte. „Ich-."

„Sie." Einer seiner langen Finger zeigte auf sie. „Sie sagen hier erst einmal gar nichts, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Alexa sackte zusammen.

„Ja, Professor Snape."

Ein dünnes Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel und er faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte.

„Sie sind hier, weil Sie sich eklatant gegen mich aufgelehnt haben, Miss Hammond und so etwas dulde ich nicht. Erwarten Sie nicht, dass ich in irgendeiner Form Mitgefühl mit ihrem – Zustand aufbringe." Wieder jenes böse, berechnende Lächeln. „Sie sind hier, um Ihre Strafe für ihr Fehlverhalten zu erhalten. Stehen Sie auf."

Alexa erhob sich und hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Ihr wurde leicht schwindelig, doch sie zwang sich, das Kinn oben zu behalten und atmete tief aus. Als er sich erhob, schloss sie die Augen und versuchte, wie sie es schon so oft zuvor getan hatte, ihre Gefühle, ihre Angst und ihre unbändige Wut, tief in sich zu verschließen. Zu zeigen, was sie fühlte hatte es immer, immer schlimmer gemacht.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, wusste sie, dass ihr Blick vollkommen ausdruckslos war. Sie hatte diesen Blick schon oft im Spiegel gesehen, kühl und doch verletzt. Snape stand jetzt direkt vor ihr, groß und düster und blickte sie an. Und nichts geschah. Er fasste sie nicht an. Er schrie nicht. Seine Stimme klang kalt, aber nicht grausam.

„Sie werden dieses Jahr nicht in den Winterurlaub zu ihrer Familie fahren. Sie werden jeden einzelnen Tag zwei Stunden bei mir nachsitzen."

Alexa blinzelte überrascht, dann schockiert, als sie sich bewusst wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Und vor allem, was für Konsequenzen diese Strafe haben würde. Oh ja, sie selbst würde aus Ronans Einflussbereich verschwunden sein, doch Liza und ihre Mutter nicht.

„Nein", flüsterte sie und taumelte einen Schritt. „Alles, nur das nicht."

Schlagartig stand Wut ins Snapes Gesicht geschrieben und etwas anderes, das Alexa nicht zu deuten wusste. Snape fuhr zum Schreibtisch herum und stützte sich mit den Händen auf die zerkratzte Platte. Er atmete schwer und am Zittern seiner Schultern erkannte sie, dass er sich zusammennehmen musste, um nicht aus de Haut zu fahren. Doch seine Stimme war erneut sehr leise und mühsam beherrscht, als er sagte:

„Glauben Sie, Sie könnten Ihre Familie auf diese Weise beschützen? Glauben Sie das wirklich? Sie dulden das alles, um ihn von ihrer hübschen kleinen Schwester abzulenken und wissen dennoch, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein wird. Hogwarts wird nicht ewig ihr Refugium sein. Und er wird bekommen, was er will. Irgendwann."

Alexa wünschte sich, sein Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, was gerade in ihm vorging. Sie selbst fühlte nur eiskalte, gähnende Leere in sich, als sie stockend sagte:

„Er wird ihnen wehtun, wenn ich ihn verrate. Ronan hat die Macht dazu. Er ist so ein Egomane, so ein verfluchtes Schwein, ich-."

Snapes Gestalt straffte sich und er dreht sich um. Alles an ihm wirkte plötzlich kontrolliert.

„Ich werde Ihnen ein Angebot machen, Miss Hammond. Wenn Sie ihren Stiefvater nicht verraten wollen, dann ist das Ihre Sache. Aber es wird zum Eklat kommen und wenn es soweit ist, dann werden Sie vorbereitet sein. Ich werde sie die Drei Flüche lehren. Du dafür werden Sie mir einen gefallen tun."

Alexa spürte, wie ihr noch mehr Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Ich soll – ich soll ihn umbringen?"

Snape lachte hart und höhnisch auf.

„Was sie damit machen, bleibt Ihnen überlassen. Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht ständig. Ich will, dass Sie, wenn Sie nach Hause zurückkehren – und wie ich Sie kenne, werden sie es tun – mir sämtliche Informationen über die Arbeit Ihres Stiefvaters besorgen, die sie finden können. Er hat doch ein Arbeitszimmer, oder etwa nicht?"

Alexa nickte betäubt und starrte ihn an. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, Antworten zu finden, die ihr helfen konnten, auf diese Situation zu reagieren. Ihr Blick wanderte über den Fußboden und dann hob sie ihn wieder, um Snape zu fixieren.

„Ich werde es tun. Alles."

Der Lehrer nickte leicht und Alexa sah, dass er überaus zufrieden war. Doch noch immer lag etwas in seinen Augen, das sie nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie sie dies alles bewerkstelligen können. Ich erwarte sie von nun an jeden Abend um acht Uhr hier. Und nun gehen Sie. Ich habe genug."

Er machte eine Handbewegung zur Tür und Alexa wich langsam zurück. Sie sah ihn an, bis sie mit dem Rücken gegen das harte Holz der Pforte stieß. Für einen Moment erstarrte sie in der Bewegung, sich umzudrehen und einfach nur zu fliehen vor dem Grauen und der bösartigen Erleichterung der Gewissheit, die sie erfasst hatte. Es war das, was sie endlich in Snape erkannte.

Er war verloren, ebenso wie sie selbst.

Dann ging sie.


	10. Kapitel 9 Eine unverhoffte Begegnung

Kapitel 9

Eine unverhoffte Begegnung

Schnee fiel auf Hogwarts, leicht und hell schien das Schloss inmitten der Berge zu liegen. Der Dezember war angebrochen und die Lehrer schienen es darauf anzulegen, den Schülern vor den Ferien noch einmal extra viel Arbeit aufzuhalsen. Alexa verbrachte die meiste Zeit über den Büchern. Zwar hatte sie keine wirkliche Perspektive für das Leben nach dem Abschluss, aber es lenkte sie ab, den vertrauten Geruch der Folianten in der Bibliothek zu atmen.

Ihre Abende bei Snape waren langatmig und anstrengend. Sein Versprechen, ihr die Drei Flüche beizubringen, schien in weiter Ferne gerückt und sie war eigentlich sehr froh darüber. Stattdessen brachte er ihr kleine Zauber bei, die ihr helfen würden, seine Forderung, Ronan auszuspionieren, in die Tat umzusetzen. Das Öffnen von Schlössern, das Verschwindenlassen von Spuren – alles, was sie lernte, musste sie unzählige Male wiederholen, bis Snape zufrieden war. Bekanntlicherweise war er niemals zufrieden.

Zumindest hatte er niemals wieder die Fassung verloren und behandelte sie mit einer gewissen Gleichgültigkeit, die es ihr leichter machte, in seiner Gegenwart nicht ständig wütend zu werden. Es war, als würde er das, was immer in ihm steckte, gewaltsam zurückhalten und mehr als einmal hatte sie bemerkt, dass er sie ebenso intensiv musterte wie sie ihn.

Eines Abends ließ Snape sie für eine Weile alleine und ging durch eine kleine Tür, die hinter seinem Schreibtisch von dem Büro abzweigte und die sie erst beim zweiten oder dritten Besuch bemerkt hatte. Als das Schloss klickte, sah Alexa von dem Text auf, den sie aus einem Buch kopierte – ein Trankrezept für einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank. Sie erhob sich von dem kleinen Pult, das Snape organisiert hatte, damit sie nicht auf den Knie schreiben musste und legte die Feder beiseite.

Auf Schritte lauschend, erhob sie sich und begann, sich mehr aus Langeweile denn aus Absicht näher umzusehen. Fasziniert betrachtete sie die Phiolen hinter den Scheiben der Vitrinen und schrak ein wenig zusammen, als sie bemerkte, dass sich in einer Schachtel mit Luftlöchern etwas bewegte. Lächeln schüttelte sie den Kopf. Alles an diesem Raum und diesem Mann war seltsam.

„Wie ich sehe, bewundern sie die Ingredienzien."

Alexa fuhr, zu Tode erschrocken herum. Doch es stand kein rachesüchtiger Snape im Raum, sondern Albus Dumbledore, die Hände vor dem Bauch gefaltet. Hinter seinen geschliffenen Brillengläsern blitzten seine Augen freundlich und verständnisvoll.

„Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, MissHammond."

„Professor Dumbledore, Sie haben mich nur erschreckt."

Er lächelte und schlenderte durch das Büro. Seine blaue Robe, die mit silbernen Sternen bestickt war, raschelte angenehm leise über den Steinboden.

„Ach ja, der Duft von Zaubertränken, geheimnisvoll und oftmals einfach nur muffig." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch. Dieses trutzige Symbol von Snapes Unnahbarkeit so missbraucht zu sehen zwang Alexa zu einem Lächeln. „Wie laufen Ihre Vorbereitungen bei Professor Snape?"

Alexa stutzt kurz. Snape würde Dumbledore niemals erzählt haben, dass -. Fassungslos sah sie den Schulleiter an.

„Sie wissen von dem Plan, dass ich meinen Schwiegervater ausspionieren soll?"

Nun wirkte auch Dumbledore verdutzt.

„Er hat Ihnen die Bitte nicht in meinem Namen vorgetragen? Ich war leider die letzte Zeit nicht oft hier in der Schule und deswegen hatte ich ihm aufgetragen, Sie um Mithilfe zu bitten." Der alte Zauberer schien plötzlich sehr bekümmert und sorgenvoll. Die Falten in seinem Gesicht vertieften sich. „Seit Voldemorts Rückkehr – sehen Sie mich nicht so entsetzt an, den Namen sollte jeder Zauberer frei aussprechen – polarisiert sich die Welt der Zauberer erneut. Die einen bekämpfen ihn, die anderen unterstützen ihn – und wieder andere beziehen keine Seite. Ihr Stiefvater hat wie wir befürchten, den falschen Weg gewählt."

Alexa hörte Dumbledore mit wachsender Unruhe zu. Ihre Gedanken rasten zu Snape, der ihr die Wahrheit verschwiege und eine Bitte Dumbledores in eine Art Erpressung umgewandelt hatte. Warum nur hatte er das getan? Plötzlich begriff sie. Indem er vorgab, sie müsse einen Gefallen für ihn erledigen und vice versa, wollte er verschleiern, dass er ihr eigentlich selbstlos helfen wollte. Es war eine Sache seines verdrehten Stolzes und vor allem war es eine, die sie nicht verstand. Warum wollte er ihr helfen? Von allen Lehrern an der Schule war Snape der einzige, dem sie so etwas nicht zugetraut hätte – aber er war auch der einzige, der es wusste.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die Gedanken daraus zu verscheuchen.

„Sie denken, mein Stiefvater ist ein Todesser?", erkundigte sie sich. Der Schulleiter nickte sachte.

„Es gibt Hinweise, die dafür sprechen, doch keine Beweise. Ich weiß, wie viel ich Ihnen mit meiner Bitte zumute und ich könnte verstehen, wenn Sie im Nachhinein noch zurücktreten. Das tue ich wirklich. Aber sie sind ein engagiertes und kluges Mädchen, Alexa und ich setze viel Vertrauen in Sie."

„Ich mache es", sagte sie leise und vermied es, Dumbledore in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich verstehe jetzt die Gründe und umso mehr möchte ich -."

„Professor Dumbledore!" Die kleine Seitentür klappte und mit rauschenden Gewändern trat Snape ein. Alexa sah, dass er nicht erfreut war über die Anwesenheit des anderen mannes, doch er hielt sich unter Kontrolle. „Ein unerwarteter Besuch."

„Ja. Ich kam, um mich nach den Fortschritten des Unterfangens zu erkundigen und habe einige letzte Unklarheiten beseitigt." Sein Blick fiel scharf über seine hakenartige Nase auf den Lehrer. „Nun, ich verlasse Sie beide. Gute Nacht." In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ach, ja, Serverus. Ich möchte Sie morgen Mittag in meinem Büro sehen."

Dann war der Schulleiter fort und zurück blieb nur drückendes Schweigen. Alexa ging langsam wieder zurück zu ihrem Pult und setzte sich hin. Mit einer erstaunlich ruhigen Hand nahm sie die Feder wieder auf und begann, den Text fortzusetzen. Kein Laut erklang und das verriet ihr, dass Snape sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte.

Ein kleines, bitteres Lächeln entstand auf Alexas Lippen. Er wusste, dass er entlarvt war und das würde ihm nicht gefallen. Doch was würde es auch bringen, diese Hilfe? Er wollte ihr zeigen, wie sie tötete und quälte. Dinge, mit denen er sich sehr gut auszukennen schien. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und die Erinnerungen an Ronans Grausamkeiten überflutet sie. Sein Lachen, wenn er sie wimmern hörte und die ekelhaft kalte Berührung seiner Hände auf ihrem Körper.

Sie spürte, wie die Feder in ihrer Hand zerbrach und öffnete die Augen wieder. Schwarze Tinte war über das Blatt gespritzt wie Blutstropfen. Ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück und es war fast böse. Vielleicht gab es eine Möglichkeit, Ronan über seine Aktivität als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Aber vielleicht musste sie den Tod, den ihr Sein in ihren geschundenen Körper erlebte, mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen.

„Sie können gehen", sagte Snape mit beherrschter Stimme. Alexa nickte und erhob sich. Wie Dumbledore blieb auch sie noch einmal in der Tür stehen und sah den Lehrer lange an. Seltsamerweise reagierte er überhaupt nicht darauf, sondern erwiderte die Musterung nur aus dunklen, ausdruckslosen Augen.

„Vielleicht ist etwas Gutes in uns", sagte Alexa bitter. „Aber es stirbt alles irgendwann einmal, nicht wahr?"


	11. Kapitel 10 Schmerz

Kapitel 10

Schmerz

Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, da geriet Bewegung in Snapes hohe, bislang reglose Gestalt. Mit einer Bewegung, die alle Wut ausdrückte, die er in diesem Moment empfinden mochte, kam er auf Alexa zu und beim Anblick seiner Züge, über die er nun endgültig die Kontrolle verloren zu haben schien, zuckte sie zurück und hob den Arm, um sich vor einem Schlag zu schützen.

Doch er schlug sie nicht. Zwei Hände ergriffen ihre Oberarme und drückten sie mit Wucht gegen das kalte Holz der Tür. Erschrocken wimmerte Alexa auf, als ihr Kopf gegen die Tür prallte, ängstlich und auf das gefasst, was kommen mochte. Snapes wilder Blick bohrte sich in ihr Gesicht und seine Stimme erklang seltsam abgehackt, als er hervorpresste:

„Ich verbitte mir jegliche Spekulation über meine Motive. Und damit wir uns verstanden haben – verkneifen Sie sich in der kommenden Zeit persönliche Äußerungen. Haben – Sie – mich verstanden?"

Dann ließ er sie los, so als habe er sich an ihr verbrannt. Alexa meinte noch den Druck seiner langen Finger auf ihrer Schulter zu spüren und atmete zittrig aus und ein. Sie hatte sich im Reflex zusammengekrümmt, um sich kleiner zu machen, denn diese Demonstration männlicher Macht kannte sie von Ronan – und sie kannte auch die Befriedigung, die ihr Stiefvater dabei empfand.

Doch Snape hatte nicht aus kalter Berechnung gehandelt, sondern war offenkundig von seinen Gefühlen geleitet gewesen. Und diese hatte er unter Kontrolle bekommen. Langsam verließ Alexa ihre Angst und sie nickte leicht.

„Ja, Professor."

Snape atmete durch und seine angespannte Haltung ließ abrupt nach. Seine angespannten Schultern sackten ein kleines Stück nach unten und dann trat er ein Stück zurück, um ihr Platz zu machen.

„Gehen Sie."

Dieses Mal blieb sie stumm, als sie sein Büro verließ und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss. Eilig floh sie in die beruhigende Stille ihres Schlafsaales und warf sich dort aufs Bett. Grüblerisch rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf. Unruhe und Verwirrung zitterten in ihr wie ein Insekt im Spinnennetz.

Langsam begriff sie, was Snape ihr mit seinem Angebot, sie die Drei Flüche zu lehren, bezwecken wollte. Es ging einzig und allein um Macht, um jenes Spiel, das er nur zu gut beherrschte. Indem er sie lehrte, Ronan ebenbürtig zu sein, wollte er sie aus jenem kranken Verhältnis aus Gewalt und Unterordnung befreien, in dem sie sich gefangen sah. Doch er hatte etwas nicht bedacht – selbst wenn Alexa die Flüche kannte, so war sie noch immer nicht fähig, ihre Familie zu beschützen. Denn das hätte bedeutet, sich ihrer Mutter und ihrer Schwester zu offenbaren und das konnte sie einfach nicht.

Alexa umarmte ihr Kissen und fühlte, wie Scham und Schmerz in ihr tobten. Ganz gleich, was geschehen, was sie auch lernen würde – sie konnte nur verlieren, wenn nicht -.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich wieder auf. Sie würde Snape am nächsten Abend bitten, den Unterricht zu beenden, sobald sie gelernt hatte, wie sie Ronan ausspionieren konnte. Allein die Entlarvung als Todesser würde ihren Stiefvater endgültig ausschalten. Ihr Aufbegehren gegen ihn würde unnütz oder gar gefährlich sein und so musste sie sich in Geduld üben, auch wenn es bedeutete, ihm und seinen perversen Spielen weiterhin ausgeliefert zu sein.

So zog sie sich aus, rollte sich im Bett zusammen und fiel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen, einem Freitag Anfang Dezember, erhob sie sich ein wenig zuversichtlicher. Als sie jedoch zum Frühstück in die Große Halle ging, sah sie verwundert, dass am Lehrertisch einige Aufregung herrschte. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall, sah aus, als hätte sie nicht geschlafen und Albus Dumbledore tätschelte in regelmäßigen Abständen ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen.

Snape war nirgendwo zu sehen und das war ungewöhnlich, denn eigentlich saß er jeden Morgen mit bitterer Miene an der Tafel und verbreitete eine Aura von Missmut. Alexas Magen krampfte sich zusammen und sie musste zugeben, dass sie den Lehrer zwar nicht mochte, aber sich dennoch an ihn gewöhnt hatte.

Nach einem hastigen Frühstück begab sich Alexa in den Unterricht, dem sie an diesem Tag nicht folgen konnte. Immer wieder zuckte ihr Blick zur Tür des Klassenzimmers, ständig erwartend, dass sie eine Nachricht erhielt, dass die Stunden bei Snape ausfallen würden. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah und so machte sie sich am Abend wie üblich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Um das Schloss tobte ein Schneesturm und ihr schien es, als würde die Kälte gnadenlos die massigen, dunklen Steine durchdringend, aus denen der Kerker gemauert war. Schaudernd zog Alexa ihren Umhang enger um sich und eilte schneller durch die niedrigen Gänge, um zu Snapes Büro zu kommen.

Auf ihr Klopfen hin herrschte eine kleine Weile Stille, doch dann hörte sie Snapes Stimme, die sie hereinrief. Im Inneren des Büros war es überraschend warm, denn in dem kleinen Kamin, der in die Regale eingebettet lag und der bisher unbenutzt geblieben war, brannte ein Feuer. Snape saß in einem hohen Lehnstuhl vor den Flammen und blickte hinein. Er hob nicht einmal den Kopf, als sie eintrat, sondern starrte weiterhin blicklos vor sich hin. Alexa wurde mulmig zumute.

„Professor?", fragte sie leise. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Snape drehte den Kopf und als der Feuerschein seine bislang abgewandte Gesichtshälfte beleuchtete, schnappte Alexa geschockt nach Luft. Irgendetwas hatte seine Stirn und seine Wange verbrannt. Rohes Fleisch schimmerte im Schein der Flammen auf.

„Setzen Sie sich", sagte er lediglich mit schleppender, müder Stimme und wandte sich dann wieder dem Feuer zu. Alexa nahm gehorsam an ihrem Tisch Platz und fand dort ihre Aufgaben für den Abend. Sie begann zu schreiben, doch immer wieder musste sie sich heimlich umdrehen, was er zum Glück nicht sehen konnte, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß.

Die Uhr in einem der Regale tickte unbarmherzig und die Holzscheite im Feuer knacken leise. Alexa lauschte in die von tanzenden Feuerschatten erhellte Düsternis des Büros und stellte nach einer Weile fest, dass sie nur Unsinn schrieb. Sie legte die Feder hin und erhob sich.

Als sie wieder neben Snapes Stuhl stand, sah sie, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte und dass sein Gesicht inzwischen kalkweiß war. Der Ausdruck von Qual auf seine Gesicht schnitt Alexa mitten ins Herz. Sie hob die Hand, um sie auf die seine zu legen, die um den Griff der Seitenlehne des Stuhls gekrampft war, doch dann ließ sie sie wieder fallen.

„Soll ich Hilfe holen?" , fragte sie leise. Snapes Lider ruckten nach oben.

„Unterstehen Sie sich, Miss Hammond. Gehen Sie ins Bett." Seine Stimme klang zwar schwach, aber wie stets befehlsgewohnt. Alexa atmete kurz durch.

„Nein", sagte sie dann fest und setzte sich kurzerhand auf den Boden neben ihn, ihre Schulter gegen den Stuhl lehnend. „Sie können mich ja rauswerfen."

Ein entnervter Seufzer verkündete ihr, dass sie diese kleine Auseinandersetzung gewonnen hatte. Und so starrten sie gemeinsam ins Feuer.


	12. Kapitel 11 Mehr als Schein

Tineoida: Danke für Dein Feedback. Ich hoffe, Dich als neue regelmäßige Leserin begrüßen zu dürfen. :)

Isidra: Du bist die Beste!!!

Kapitel 11

Mehr als Schein

Eine lange Zeit über geschah rein gar nichts. Alexa betrachtete die zuckenden Flammen und lauschte dem Knacken der Holzscheite, durch die sich die Glut fraß und irgendwann knackernd zusammenbrachen. Snapes Atemzüge waren unregelmäßig und sie vermutete, dass er Schmerzen hatte, aber sie wusste auch, daß sie den Bogen nicht überspannen durfte, indem sie ihn darauf ansprach – vielleicht würde er versuchen, sie hinauszuwerfen und in seinem Zustand würde das nicht sonderlich gut für ihn sein.

Und Alexa hatte auch nicht vor zu gehen. Mitternacht schlug auf der kleinen Uhr im Regal und der Samstag war angebrochen. Sie hatte Zeit. Was erwartete sie denn auch? Ein einsamer Schlafsaal und eine Unmenge von Büchern und Hausaufgaben, bei denen sie kaum noch nachkam, seit sie den Sonderunterricht bei Snape nahm. So blieb sie still sitzen und wartete. Worauf sie wartete, konnte sie noch nicht einmal so genau sagen.

Irgendwann hob sie den Blick und sah, dass Snape sie beobachtete. Seine Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst, aber sein Blick so bohrend wie eh und je.

„Sie sind eine Landplage. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mir Ihre Gegenwart überhaupt antue."

Alexa lächelte schmal. Sein Angriff prallte an ihr ab, denn er war nur verbaler Art gewesen. Daran hatte sie sich langsam gewöhnt.

„Weil Sie im Moment keine Alternative haben, Professor." Sie erhob sich in einer schnellen Bewegung. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich Madam Pomfrey informiere."

Snapes Hand schoß vor und umfasste ihr Handgelenk. Die Berührung überraschte Alexa, denn sie war auffallend sanft. Es war wie jener seltsame Moment, den man so oft beschrieben fand – der Moment, in dem man eine Schlange berührte und feststellte, dass sie nicht kalt und glitschig, sondern warm und weich war.

„Sie werden gar nichts tun." Mit unendlicher Langsamkeit erhob sich Snape und ließ sie dann los. „Ich kann diese verfluchte Krankenschwester für verweichlichte Schüler nicht ausstehen."

Alexa musterte ihn prüfend. Das Rot der verletzten Haut in seinem Gesicht kontrastierte in krassester Art und Weise mit seinem totenbleiben Gesicht. Er schwankte kurz, als er einen Schritt vom Lehnstuhl fortmachte. Schnell sprang Alexa vor und griff ihm kurzerhand unter den Arm. Er wollte sie abschütteln, doch er schaffte es nicht – oder er versuchte er nicht wirklich.

„Wenn Sie hier zusammenbrechen, Professor, dann werde ich sie wohl oder übel holen müssen. Sie brauchen Ruhe und Ihre Machtspielchen werden Ihnen sicher nicht helfen, sich zu erholen."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, als er sie ansah.

„Und das von Ihnen, Miss Hammond."

‚Wüsste ich es nicht besser würde ich denken, er ist amüsiert', dachte Alexa bei sich und sagte dann entschlossen: „Ich bringe Sie in Ihre Räume."

Snape gab ein Geräusch von sich, das Alexa verwundert als kurzes, trockenes Auflachen identifizierte. Dann nickte er knapp.

„Die Tür hinter dem Schreibtisch. Und bilden Sie sich nichts darauf ein."

Alexa schüttelte den Kopf, gleichzeitig um zu verneinen und aus verwunderter Resignation über sein Verhalten. Zumindest war sie froh, dass er seine starrköpfige Haltung aufgegeben hatte.

Die Tür hinter dem Schreibtisch führte in einen Gang, die von zwei matten Lichtern beleuchtet war und zu einer weiteren Pforte führte. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da Snape offenkundig nicht nur im Gesicht verletzt war und leicht humpelte. Nach dem Passieren der zweiten Tür standen sie in einem langen, düsteren Korridor, den Alexa noch niemals gesehen hatte. Snape wies nach rechts und sie gingen noch einige Schritte bis zum Ende des Ganges, bis er stehenblieb, nach seinem Zauberstab griff und auf eine Stelle der gemauerten Wand tippte.

Diese verschwand und offenbarte in der schwindenden Illusion eine schwere Pforte aus dunklem Eichenholz. Alexa zauderte nicht, sondern drückte die Klinke hinunter und führte Snape in sein Refugium, das vor ihr wohl kein Schüler gesehen haben mochte. Sie sah sich um, als ein Kronleuchter hoch über ihrem Kopf jäh aufflammte und ihre Kinnlade klappte nach unten. Sie mussten sich unten in einem der Türme befinden, denn der Raum war kreisrund und wurde von einem ebenso runden Tisch dominiert, auf dem sich zahlreiche Gerätschaften befanden – doch nichts, was darauf hindeutete, dass hier ein Lehrer für Zaubertränke residierte. Der Zweck der Apparaturen entzog sich vollkommen Alexas Kenntnis. Wohin sie auch blickte, die Wände waren mit Regalen aus schwarzem Holz verkleidet und nur kleine Schächte weit oben schienen dazu bestimmt zu sein, das Licht des Tages einzulassen. Selbst über dem Türsturz über ihr befanden sich Bücher.

„Genug gestarrt?" Snapes Stimme schnitt scharf in die Stille. „Bewegen Sie sich."

Eine weitere Tür führte schräg links von ihr weiter und sie führte ihn hindurch in einen kleinen Vorraum. Einziger Zierrat hier war ein grosser Kleiderschrank, die Türen bedeckt mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien. Alexa sah im flackernden Lichtm das aus dem Turmzimmer drang, ein kunstvolles Geflecht von Greifen und Drachen in verschlungenem Kampf. Eine angelehnte Tür zweigte zu ihrer Linken ab, ein Durchgang führte geradeaus. Snape machte ein ungeduldige Geste dorthin und so brachte sie ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Auch hier gab es einige kleine Lichtschächte, hinter denen die Dunkelheit der Winternacht lag. Im Zimmer flackerten auf einen gemurmelten Befehl Snapes hin Kerzen von Leuchtern an den Wänden auf. Alexa sah, dass der Raum im Gegensatz zu dem verschwnderischen Schatz von Büchern in der Bibliothek bis auf das Bett und einen Nachttisch vollkommen leer war. Das Bett, ein trutziges Ungetüm aus viktorianischen Zeiten, mit eine Himmel aus mattem, schwarzen Stoff, stand mitten im Raum.

Snape löste sich von ihr und machte einige Schritte auf das Bett zu. Dann verharrte er.

„Werden Sie zurechtkommen?", fragte Alexa leise, vollkommen eingenommen von den Eindrücken, die sie bestürmten. Snape nickte knapp und mied ihren Blick. Seine Anweisungen ware wie stets knapp und präzise, wenn auch mit einer Müdigkeit in der Stimme vorgebracht, die Alexa berührte, obgleich sie wußte, dass sie das nicht sollte.

„Es ist gut. Sie können gehen. Wir sehen uns am Montag. Folgen Sie einfach dem Gang draußen in die andere Richtung."

Alexa nickte leicht, obgleich er es nicht sah und zog sich dann zurück. Zu weit schon war sie in sein Reich vorgedrungen, hatte zuviel gesehen von dem, was er war und wie er lebte. Ein Teil der Illusion, die ihn umgab, war von ihm abgefallen wie Blätter von einem Baum, der nun nackt und bloß vor ihren Augen lag. Schwäche, Schmerz, Scham, Stolz. Alles hatte sie gesehen, aber was sie wirklich erschreckte, war die Gewißheit, dass sie in dieser Nacht, wenn sie in ihrem Bett lag, an ihn denken würde.


	13. Kapitel 12 Abschied am Bahnhof

Äh, Mist, da war das Kapitel wohl nicht das Richtige -. Aber hier ist es!!

Kapitel 12

Abschied am Bahnhof

Ein letztes Mal Weihnachtsferien. Alexa stand mit ihrem Koffer am Bahnsteig, eingekeilt in eine Gruppe von Fünftklässlern und beobachtete mit einem Lächeln den blonden Kopf ihrer kleinen Schwester Liza, die inmitten ihrer neuen Freundinnen stand und sich kichernd über einen Artikel in der Hexenwoche unterhielt. Wie hübsch sie aussah und wie klein.

Mit einem Kloß im Hals wandte sich Alexa ab und zog sich aus der Gruppe zurück, zum leeren Ende des Bahnsteiges, auf dem alle Schüler sehnsüchtig auf das Eintreffen des Zuges warteten. Alexa spürte, wie ein Blick auf ihr ruhte und als sie den Kopf wendete, sah sie Kellys prüfenden Blick. Doch kaum fühlte sie sich ertappt, wendete sich das leicht mollige Mädchen wieder ab und unterhielt sich wieder mit dem Jungen neben ihr.

Alexa seufzte leise. Ihre beste Freundin – aber es war besser so. Bald schon, hoffte sie, würde sie genug Beweise gegen Ronan gesammelt haben und dann konnte sie Kelly alles erklären, warum sie so abweisend und verletzend gewesen war.

„Lexi!" Liza drängelte sich zu ihr herüber, das Gesicht rosig vor Kälte und Begeisterung. „Ich freue mich so auf Mum! Hogwarts ist einfach toll und nächstes Jahr darf ich vielleicht in die Quidditch-Mannschaft und -."

Dann stockte sie abrupt und wurde etwas blass. Alexa musste nicht sonderlich schlau sein um zu erraten, wem die Schritte gehörten, die sich ihr näherten und sie bedeutete ihrer kleinen Schwester, zu ihren Freundinnen zurückzugehen, was sie Elfjährige nur zu gerne tat.

Dann drehte sich Alexa zu Snape um, der neben ihr zum Stehen gekommen war. Auf dem Bahnsteig verstummte so manches Gespräch und neugierige und ängstliche Blicke trafen die schwarze Gestalt des Lehrers. Sie standen außer Hörweite der anderen Gruppen, die kollektiv ein gutes Stück abrückten.

„Professor." Alexas Stimme klang fest, so wie sie es sich wünschte. In den letzten beiden Wochen war nichts zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, das über das normale Verhältnis eines Lehrers und seiner Schülerin hinausging. Seine Verletzungen waren am Montag nach jenem seltsamen Freitag verheilt gewesen und er hatte nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren. Alexa hatte es nicht geschafft ihm zu sagen, dass sie die Unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht lernen wollte – warum, wollte sie gar nicht wahrhaben, aber eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf verriet sie. Die Vorbereitung für ihre Spionage war abgeschlossen, die abendlichen Stunden in seinem Büro würden enden, wenn sie es ablehnte, weiter bei ihm zu lernen. Und Alexa wusste, dass sie es vermissen würde, die Ruhe in Snapes Büro, der Anblick der vertraute Buchrücken und die Präsenz des Lehrers. „Haben Sie noch Instruktionen für mich?"

Snape wischt mit einer herrischen Geste den Schnee aus seinem Haar, als wäre die Witterung für ihn eine persönliche Beleidigung.

„Machen Sie sich nicht so wichtig, Miss Hammond. Ich überprüfe, ob der Nachwuchs meines Hauses gut in den Zug kommt."

Was er in den vergangenen Jahren niemals getan hatte. Alexa musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, doch er sah es trotzdem. Eine seiner Augenbrauen zuckte nach oben.

„Was ist so lustig?"

Sein Tonfall war fast milde für seine Verhältnisse. Alexa blickte durch den nun dichter fallenden Schnee die Gleise entlang. In der Ferne erspähte sie schon eine dichte, weiße Rauchwolke, die in den Himmel geschleudert wurde.

So sehr sie sich darüber freute, ihre Mutter wiederzusehen, so beklemmend war auch das Gefühl, Ronan wieder gegenübertreten zu müssen. Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und es gelang ihr, die Ferien über in der Nähe ihrer Mutter und Schwester bleiben zu können. Wenn es nicht gelang - . Ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und sie biss die Zähne zusammen, während die ersten Anflüge nackter Panik in ihr empor wallten. Im Rückblick war das Schuljahr bisher viel zu kurz gewesen und die Ferien, die vor ihr lagen, schienen viel zu lang.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Gar nichts ist lustig."

Der Hogwarts-Express dampfte stampfend heran und die Bremsen kreischten auf, als der Zug in den Bahnhof zum Stehen kam. Sofort brach au dem Bahnsteig das Chaos aus. Koffer wurden in den ausgeladenen Gepäckwagen verstaut, Schüler stürzten sich in die Wagons, um sich die besten Plätze an den Seiten ihrer Freunde zu sichern. Alexa sah Liza in einer der Türen verschwinden.

„Sie sollten einsteigen", riet Snape mit ausdrucksloser Stimme. Alexa war wie versteinert. Jeder Schritt ein Schritt mehr zurück in ein zerstörtes, beschmutztes Zuhause. Auf der einen Seite der Drang, einfach nicht in diesen Zug zu steigen, Liza wieder hinauszuzerren und alles zu erzählen. Auf der anderen Seite Dumbledores Bitte und die Gewissheit, mit ihrer Spionage Ronan für alle Zeiten auszuschalten. Nur ein wenig mehr Schmerz und Erniedrigung. Nur noch ein wenig Standhaftigkeit. Dann würde es enden. „Miss Hammond!" Snapes Ton wurde schärfer. „Treffen Sie eine Entscheidung." Als sie sich noch immer nicht zu rühren wagte, wurde seine Stimme schneidend: „Jetzt, Sie Gör!"

Alexa erwachte aus der Starre und fuhr mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen zu ihm herum.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung -."

Snape wischte den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung fort und blickte sie an. Seine Augen glommen kurz auf und ließen Alexa erneut hinter seine gleichgültige Miene blicken.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Reise, Miss Hammond."

Er wusste natürlich, wie sie sich letztendlich entscheiden musste. De gequälte Ausdruck seiner Augen hatte ihr genug erzählt. Ihr Vorwurf war ungerechtfertigt gewesen. Snape hatte sehr wohl eine Ahnung, was sie erwartete und das wahrscheinlich nur zu gut.

Ein echtes Lächeln entstand auf ihrem Gesicht, das erste Mal, dass ihr dies in seiner alles umfassenden Gegenwart gelang.

„Danke Professor. Frohe Weihnachten."

Alexa nahm ihren Koffer auf und ging über den bis auf sie und Snape nun leeren Bahnsteig zum Zug. Einer der Schaffner nahm ihr den Koffer ab und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie ergriff sie und ließ sich helfen. Hinter ihr klappte die Tür mit einem endgültigen Geräusch zu.

Ein leeres Abteil gab es zum Glück noch, denn der Zug war, wie viele magische Dinge, innen größer als von außen zu erahnen. Sie ließ sich an einem Fensterplatz nieder und blickte hinaus. Snape stand noch immer auf dem Bahnsteig und blickte starr vor sich hin, schien nicht einmal wahrzunehmen, dass der Zug sich plötzlich mit einem Rück in Bewegung setzte und schnell an Fahrt gewann. Alexa beugte sich vor und behielt ihn so lange im Blick wie es ging, doch irgendwann wurde das Bild der hochgewachsenen, düsteren Gestalt vom Schnee verschluckt.

Und es war, als wäre das Letzte, das ihr noch Halt gegeben hatte, plötzlich aus ihrem Leben verschwunden.


	14. Kapitel 13 Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

Meinen beiden Review-Damen Tineoida und Isidra einen herzlichen Dank!!!

Kapitel 13

Von Angesicht zu Angesicht

Charlotte Hammond schloss auf dem Gleis ihre Töchter herzlich in die Arme und hatte sogar ein paar Tränen in den Augen.

„Ach, meine beiden kleinen Mädchen!", schniefte sie und Alexa musste lachen. Sie hatte Ronan nicht bei den Eltern gesehen, die ihre Kinder vom Hogwarts Express abholten und war ein wenig erleichtert, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass es nur aufgeschoben war.

„Mama, wir sind größer als Du!", erinnerte sie scherzhaft und blickte ihre zarte Mutter voller Zuneigung an. Charlotte war noch immer eine sehr hübsche Frau und die beste Mutter der Welt, wie Alexa fand. Liza hakte sich bei ihrer Schwester unter und grinste.

„Genau", bestätigte sie. „Oh, Mum, Du wirst nicht glauben, was das für ein aufregendes Schuljahr bisher war. Bei Quidditch -"

Abwehrend hob Charlotte die Hände.

„Kinder, erzählen könnt Ihr zuhause, es ist ganz schön kalt hier draußen. Allerdings dachte ich, dass Ihr zuerst einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse-?"

Liza machte einen Luftsprung und eilte schon vor zum Ausgang, um sich noch im Vorübergehen bei ihren neuen Freundinnen zu verabschieden. Charlotte drehte den Kopf zu ihrer Ältesten und lächelte sie an.

„Du bist blass, mein Liebling. Du lernst zuviel, oder?"

Alexa nickte leicht und verzog das Gesicht, weil sie sich beim Lügen unwohl fühlte.

„Der Abschluss steht ja kurz bevor und es gibt einige Fächer, in denen ich mit meinen Noten nicht zufrieden bin."

„Ich bin sicher, bei einem Einkaufsbummel wirst Du das sehr schnell vergessen."

Und so begaben sie sich durch Londons Innenstadt zum „Tropfenden Kessel", um über seinen Hinterhof in die belebte Einkaufsstrasse der Zauberer zu gelangen. Liza wollte wie immer alles auf einmal kaufen und Charlotte erfüllte ihr den einen oder anderen Wunsch schon einen tag vor Weihnachten, aber es wanderten auch, als sie sich trennten, viele verpackte Geschenke in ihrem Einkaufsbeutel.

Alexa schlenderte alleine herum und freute sich an den farbenprächtigen Auslagen und dem Schnee, der sich auf ihr Haar legte. Für Liza kaufte sie ein Buch über die besten Taktiken beim Quidditch und für ihre Mutter einen eleganten Seidenschal, der seine Farbe sich der dazu getragenen Kleidung anpasst. Als sie aus dem Bekleidungsgeschäft trat, meinte sie, aus dem Augenwinkel etwas Schwarzes gesehen zu haben. Doch als sie sich umdrehte, war dort nichts und sie musste sich über sich selbst wundern – hatte sie wirklich vermutete, dass Snape hier war? Kopfschüttelnd ging sie weiter und traf nach einigen Minuten ihre Familie wieder.

Ihre Mutter verstaute ein letztes Päckchen in ihrer Tasche und blickte fragend zu Alexa und Liza.

„Was habt Ihr für Euren Stiefvater?"

Liza wedelte mit einem Paket.

„Gute Zigarillos", sagte sie leichthin und Alexa fühlte wie ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde. Zigarillos. Die stanken furchtbar, wenn sie auf Fleisch trafen. Alexa ballte die Hand zu Faust, an der er sie mit der heißen Glut verletzt hatte.

Charlotte runzelte die Stirn und missinterpretierte die Geste.

„Alexa, Schatz, ich weiß, dass es für Dich nicht leicht ist nach dem Tod Deines Vaters, aber kannst Du nicht wenigstens versuchen, nett zu Ronan zu sein? Mir zuliebe." Alexa bekam gerade noch ein knappes Nicken hin. „Ich habe das natürlich vorausgesehen und etwas für ihn besorgt, das Du ihm schenken kannst. In Ordnung?"

Ein erneutes Nicken und dann ein Lächeln. Alexa fühlte sich elend und sie verbrachte den gesamten Rückweg nach Hause in düsterem Schweigen, das ihre Mutter sichtlich betroffen machte, aber Alexa konnte nicht anders. Zuviel lag ihr auf der Zunge, zuviel, das sie noch nicht sagen durfte.

Das kleine Haus lag in einem Londoner Vorort gut versteckt in einer Häuserzeile der Muggel und obwohl sie sich freute, es zu sehen, krampfte sich ihr Magen erneut zusammen, als sie durch die Eingangstür trat und den Mantel an die herbeieilende Garderobe gehängt hatte. Mit dem Koffer in der Hand ging sie schnell und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren erst einmal in ihr Zimmer. Alles war unverändert, und doch schien über dem Raum eine Wolke zu hängen, die auf sie herabzustürzen drohte.

Mit mechanischen Gesten räumte sie den Koffer aus und den Inhalt in die Schränke, dann setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und sah die Post ein, die ihre Mutter ihr noch nicht per Eule geschickt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie irgendwann die Pergamente sinken und starrte aus dem Fenster, vor dem weiße, dichte Flocken zu Boden fielen.

Es wurde schon dunkel, ein dämmriges Grau übernahm den tief hängenden Himmel und war nicht dazu geeignet, ihre Stimmung zu heben. Da hörte sie Schritte auf der Treppe und erstarrte. Kurze Zeit darauf öffnete sich ihre Zimmertür, ohne dass daran geklopft worden war.

„Deine Mutter sitzt unten im Salon und weint sich die Augen aus. Was hast Du dazu zu sagen?"

Alexa drehte sich langsam auf dem Stuhl um und erhob sich dann langsam. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, vor Ronan klein zu erscheinen, erst recht nicht, weil sie nun wusste, wessen er verdächtigt wurde. Wie sehr hoffte sie, dass er sie in Ruhe ließ und sie Zeit fand, sich in seinem Büro im Keller genau umsehen zu können.

Hass wallte in ihr auf und sie konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen. Ihr Entschluss, bei Snape weiterhin zu lernen, wurde durch dieses kalte Gefühl nur noch verstärkt. Ja, er sollte leiden. Und wenn es ihr nicht gelingen sollte, ihn zu überführen und ihm zu beweisen, dass er ein Todesser war, dann musste sie alleine handeln und dazu brauchte sie die Macht, die Snape ihr bot.

Alexa hob das Kinn.

„Ich werde mich selbstverständlich bei ihr entschuldigen."

Ronans Miene verdüsterte sich und in seinen kalten, wasserblauen Augen zeigte sich verärgertes Erstaunen. Er war ein attraktiver Mann Mitte vierzig, dem man auf der Straße nachblickte, weil seine kräftige, große Gestalt mit dem schwarzen Haare unverwechselbar war. Doch in seinem Gesicht und um seine Mundwinkel lag stets ein grausamer, spöttischer Ausdruck. Wie oft hatte Alexa sich gefragt, warum ihre Mutter es niemals bemerkt hatte.

„Du bist schon wieder aufsässig, Alexa und Du weißt, was das nach sich zieht." Er trat näher, aber sie wich nicht zurück. Angst paralysierte sie, aber auch ein kleiner Teil Trotz verbot ihr, dieses Mal zurückzuweichen. Seine Stimme war trügerisch sanft und leise. „Du und ich, wir haben unser kleines Geheimnis, meine Süße. Und es würde mir gar nicht gefallen, wenn es jemand anderes erfährt. Es kann so vieles passieren."

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Alexa. Ronan lachte leise auf und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, in die Nähe ihres Nackens. Es war keine väterliche Geste, auch wenn es für einen Außenstehenden so wirken mochte. Voller Ekel ließ Alexa es geschehen.

„Willkommen zuhause."

Er ließ sie los und verließ das Zimmer, wohl um wieder nach unten zu gehen und scheinheilig ihre Mutter zu trösten. Alexa starrte noch eine Weile auf die Tür und atmete zittrig. Es würde etwas passieren. Auf die eine oder andere Weise. Bald.


	15. Kapitel 14 Dunkle Seele

Und wie immer: danke für die Reviews!

Kapitel 14

Dunkle Seele

Alexa fuhr mit einem leisen Schrei aus dem Schlaf und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Sie hatte wirr geträumt und war mehrere Male in dieser Nacht erwacht, weil sie fürchtete, Ronan könnte in jedem Schatten und jedem Winkel ihres kleinen Zimmers stehen und sie beobachten. Als sie trübes, graues Licht durch das Fenster fallen sah, atmete sie tief durch und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett.

Just in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Liza, nur im Nachthemd, kam mit nackten Füßen in den Raum getappt. Ihre Augen leuchteten voller Vorfreude.

„Mom ist schon wach. Sollen wir runter?"

Alexa betrachtete ihre kleine Schwester und stellte fest, dass Liza sehr viel erwachsener wirkte als noch vor wenigen Monaten. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, als sie sofort wieder an Ronan denken musste.

„Zieh Dir besser etwas an, es ist kalt unten."

Liza huschte nickend hinaus und Alexa zog sich an, bevor sie den Weg nach unten in den Salon fand. Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum fand dann, als alle vier Bewohner des Hauses versammelt waren, die feierliche Überreichung der Geschenke statt. Alexa zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie Ronan die von ihrer Mutter besorgten Bücher überreichte und machte selbst gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, als er sich eine dieser grässlichen Zigarillos ansteckte. Seine nächsten Worte zu Charlotte jagten jedoch einen freudigen Schauer durch ihre Adern.

„Ich werde heute Nacht wohl im Ministerium bleiben, Schatz, es gibt viel zuviel zu tun."

Das war der Zeitpunkt, auf den Alexa gewartete hatte und sie zog sich, sobald es ging, mit ihren Geschenken auf ihr Zimmer zurück, um sich vorzubereiten. Mit einem Lächeln legte sie die hübsche Haarspangen von Liza und das neue Täschchen mit Platz für Zaubertränke in ihren Koffer, um sie nach Hogwarts mitzunehmen – Ronans Geschenk hatte sie gar nicht erst ausgepackt und warf es in den Mülleimer.

Während die verhangene Sonne den Horizont passierte, rief sie sich noch einmal Snapes Unterricht ins Gedächtnis, murmelte leise die Worte vor sich hin und als sie zum Abendessen hinunter ging, war sie so selbstsicher, dass sie sogar am Tisch wieder lachen und mit Liza scherzen konnte. Nach Ronans Verabschiedung kehrte sie unter dem Vorwand, schon ins Bett gehen zu wollen, in ihr Zimmer zurück und wartete.

Erst als Mitternacht näher rückte, wagte sie es, ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert, den Raum zu verlassen und auf die dämmrige Diele zu treten. Sie wirkte den ersten Zauber und vollkommen lautlos huschte sie den Flur entlang und hielt vor den Türen ihrer Mutter und Schwester, um diese mit einem weiteren Wink des Zauberstabes zu versiegeln.

Ronans Arbeitszimmer, in dem niemand Zutritt hatte, lag im Keller und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Alexa, zurückgeworfen von den Abwehrreaktionen des Schlosses, schließlich den Raum betreten konnte. Systematisch, wie ihr es Snape aufgetragen hatte, durchsuchte sie den Schreibtisch und seine Schubladen, dann die Bücher und zu guter letzt die Wände. Die Standuhr im Büro schlug eins, als Alexa den Illusionszauber über einem Teil der Wand entdeckte. Angespannt zuckte sie zusammen, als die Schläge des Uhrwerks im Zimmer wiederhallten.

Ronan hatte seine Geheimnisse gut verborgen und es kostete Alexa beinahe eine weitere Stunde, um die Illusion und den damit verbundenen Schutzmechanismus zu zerstören und die Papiere hervorzuholen. Es waren verschlüsselte Listen und Karten und da sie sich sicher war, dass sie nicht übersehen hatte, was von Wichtigkeit war, begann sie, mit dem Zauberstab die Daten einzulesen und dort sicher zu verwahren. Seine Ministeriumsangelegenheiten bewahrte er sicherlich an seiner Arbeitsstelle auf, da sie dort geschützter waren als in einem Keller. Dies musste einfach von Bedeutung sein.

Sorgsam legte sie nachher die Papiere an ihren Platz, löschte mit einem Zauber die Spuren ihres Unterfangens und brachte auch Illusion und Schutzmechanismus wieder in Gang. Es war einfach – weil sie so lange dafür geübt hatte. Mit einem Lächeln sah sie sich im Raum um, ob sie offenkundige Spuren hinterlassen hatte und ging dann zum Schreibtisch, um dort einige Bücher noch einmal zurechtzurücken. Eines, das sie achtlos zugeschlagen und weggelegt hatte, weil es Ronans Tagebuch war, schlug sie wieder auf und blätterte nach der richtigen Seite.

Unbewusst überflog sie einige Zeilen. Es ging um seien Arbeit, um ihre Mutter – zu Alexas Erstaunen Worte des Respekts und der Zuneigung - und als sie genauer hinsah, entdeckte sie auch einige Anmerkungen über sich, sehr kryptisch gehalten aber klar zu lesen. Das Buch fiel ihr aus der Hand. Wie in Trance hob sie es auf und legte es ordentlich zurück, dann verließ sie nach den letzten Säuberungen den Raum und verschloss das Zimmer wieder ordentlich. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel, dass Ronan nichts bemerken würde.

Ihr Herz schlug wie wild, als sie die Treppe hinaufging und auf dem Absatz dann wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Dort hatte es gestanden und wenn es konnte war-. Es musste wahr sein. So viele Anzeichen. Die Übelkeit seit Beginn des Schuljahres. Und sie war längst überfällig.

Hoffe, das Biest hängt sich kein Balg an. Das hatte dort gestanden.

Alexa schloss die Augen. Vieles hatte sie ertragen können, aber das würde sie nicht können. Nicht Ronans Kind. Prompt wurde ihr wieder übel, doch sie schluckte das, was in ihrer Kehle aufstieg, hinunter. All ihre Gedanken richteten sich auf Charlotte und Liza. Sie würden bald außer Gefahr sein. Vielleicht in etwas weniger als einem Tag.

Mit schleppenden Schritten ging sie in ihr Zimmer, hüllte ihren Zauberstab in Papier ein, schreib Snapes Namen darauf und befestigte ihn am Fuß ihrer Eule Calliope.

„Bring es nach Hogwarts."

Weit stieß sie das Fenster auf und entließ das Tier in die bitterkalte Winternacht. Eine Weile stand Alexa noch am Fenster und blickte hinaus, dann schloss sie die Läden und verließ das Haus.

Der Vorort Londons lag friedlich da und nur wenige Muggel und Zauberer waren unterwegs. Sie genoss die Kälte, obwohl sie keinen Mantel mitgenommen hatte und lauschte den Glocken eines nahen Kirchturms. Es gab viel zu vermissen in dieser seltsamen Welt, aber sie wusste, dass es etwas gab, das ihr jeglichen Blick in die Zukunft verbauen würde. Allein schon das, was Ronan ihr angetan hatte, würde sie für immer belasten und noch eine Prüfung würde sie einfach nicht überstehen.

Es war, als hätte sie mit dem erfolgreichen Versuch, ihn auszuspionieren, alles getan, alles in die Wege geleitete, um ihre Familie zu beschützen und alles zum Guten zu wenden. Was blieb, war bleischwere Leere in ihr und ein ziehender Schmerz im Herzen.

Ein kleiner Weg führte von der Straße ab und sie folgte ihm durch eine gemütliche Laubenkolonie, in der im Sommer Grillfeste stattfanden und auch einige Zauberer lebten. Nahe der kleinen Häuser mit den liebevoll gepflegten Gärten zog sich eine Bahntrasse durch die Landschaft und eine Brücke führte zum zweiten Teil der Kolonie.

Alexa ging, bis sie mitten darauf stand und verharrte dann. Die Lichter der Signale glommen in der Dunkelheit wie rote Augen und ein leichtes Summen stieg von den Leitungen auf, wie Bienen in der Luft. Das Geländer war niedrig und leicht zu überklettern. Alexa tat es, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden. Sich mit beiden Händen noch am Geländer festhaltend, starrte sie hinunter in die Dunkelheit, die das Gleisbett versteckte. Schmerzliche Gedanken schossen durch ihre Kopf.

Es gab keine Lösung. Kein Vergessen. Außer diesem. Dann ließ sie los.


	16. Kapitel 15 Was zuletzt stirbt

Isidra, Tineoida: Ja, ich weiß, ich liebe Cliffhanger und bin ganz schön gemein! g

Sevina, Bia, Mirija: Willkommen im Kreis der Reviewer und vielen lieben Dank für euer Feedback. Ich bemühe mich, Euch nicht zu enttäuschen!

Kapitel 15

Was zuletzt stirbt

Stimmen flüsterten, undeutlich, verzerrt, verschleiert von absoluter Dunkelheit, die Alexa umgab. Sie spürte, dass sie wach war, dass ihre Gedanken erneut zu kreisen begonnen hatten, doch sie konnte die undurchdringliche Schicht aus Finsternis nicht durchdringen.

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht tot war und wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen sollte oder überhaupt konnte. Ihre Gefühle und Erinnerungen lagen dumpf verborgen an einem Ort, auf den sie nur schwerlich zugreifen konnte. Die Stimmen, die sie hörte, klangen vertraut und sie musste sich stark konzentrieren, um schließlich zu begreifen, wer es war, der sich dort unterhielt.

„Wussten Sie es, Severus? Dass sie so etwas versuchen würde?"

Ein kurzes Schweigen.

„Ich – hatte eine Ahnung, Professor Dumbledore. Die familiären Umstände sind nicht die glücklichsten, aber ich dachte, Sie würden die Möglichkeit, die sich bot, ausschlagen, wenn Sie es gewusst hätten."

Dumbledore gab ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich.

„Da haben Sie Recht. Mir war klar, dass diese Aufgabe für Miss Hammond eine Belastung sein würde, aber ich hätte sie ihr niemals zugemutet, wenn mir bewusst gewesen wäre, wie sehr. – Es ist übrigens schon alles in die Wege geleitet. Ich erwarte, dass Sie es Ihr erklären, wenn Sie wieder bei Besinnung ist."

Rasche Schritte entfernten sich und Alexa hörte ein Seufzen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie begriff, dass es von ihr stammte. Irgendwann, als sie spürte, dass sich das Dunkel um sie leichter verdrängen ließ, öffnete sie die Augen und erblickte eine hohe, steinerne Decke und weiße Vorhänge um sich herum. Alexa blinzelte kurz und nahm nach und nach wahr, dass helles Tageslicht durch die hohen Fenster fiel und auf der Bettdecke verspielte Muster bildete. Man hatte sie mit Hilfe einiger Kissen hoch gebettet und sie spürte an der Steifheit verschiedener Glieder, dass sie offenkundig mit einigen Heilzaubern behandelt worden war. Dies war die Krankenstation von Hogwarts, ein stiller Ort, selbst während des hektischen Schuljahres.

Ja, sie lebte. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es wenig gab, das ihr daran Freude bereiten konnte. Ihre Hand fuhr unbewusst zu ihrem Bauch. Ein Räuspern erklang. Mit verschränkten Armen stand Severus Snape neben ihrem Bett, eine Statue der Missbilligung. Alexa seufzte noch einmal und zwang ihre Kehle zu einigen Worten.

„Was – ist in die Wege geleitet?"

Snapes Stimme klang distanziert und kühl, als er erklärte:

„Nun, da sie diese unglaubliche Dummheit begehen mussten, haben Sie uns unter Zugzwang gesetzt. Bedauerlicherweise -."

Er stockte und für einen Moment war in seiner steinernen Miene ein Widerstreit zu erkennen, der Alexa einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken schickte. Sie wollte sich aufsetzen, doch ihr Körper streikte und verkrampfte sich.

„Was ist?", flüsterte sie tonlos. „Sagen Sie es mir!"

Der Lehrer wendete den Blick ab, ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Dann ging ein Ruck durch seine hohe Gestalt.

„Wir haben die von Ihnen gesammelten Schriftstücke eingesehen und die Beweise reichen leider nicht aus, um Ihren Stiefvater zu überführen."

Alexa starrte ihn eine Weile wortlos an. Dann nickte sie leicht, eher, um sich selbst noch einmal zu bestätigen, was sie gerade gehört hatte.

„Und Sie werfen mir Dummheit vor, Professor? Sie haben keine Ahnung-."

Snape unterbrach sie brüsk.

„Was Sie getan haben, war unklug und verantwortungslos. Wenn Sie jetzt tot wären, wären Ihre Mutter und vor allem ihre Schwester vollkommen allein und ahnungslos über das wahre Wesen ihres Stiefvaters." Alexa schrumpfte ein Stück zusammen und starrte auf einen Lichtfleck auf ihrem Bett. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, doch sie schluckte sie mühsam hinunter. Vor Snape wollte sie sich diese Blöße niemals geben. Das Bitterste war, dass er Recht hatte mit dem, was er ihr vorwarf. „Nun, ungeachtet dieser Dinge, haben wir Ihrer Mutter bereits eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, die besagt, dass Sie für den Fortgang eines Experiments unter meiner Anleitung unerlässlich sind."

Snape schnaubte kurz verächtlich, aber in Alexas Augen nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und meinte es auch so. Dann fragte sie vorsichtig: „Was ist mit meiner Schwester? Sie muss von dort weg! Ronan – er – er sieht sie in letzte Zeit seltsam an."

Um Snapes Mund zuckte es, dann nickte er knapp.

„Ich werde das mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen. Es gibt sicherlich eine Möglichkeit."

„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass er die Wahrheit erfährt." Nun gelang es ihr endlich, sich aufzusetzen und ein Teil der Apathie, die sie gefangengenommen hatte, fiel endgültig von ihr ab. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen Ronan und mir. Wenn Dumbledore alles weiß, wird er Schritte unternehmen, von denen ich nicht weiß, wie sie enden werden. Ronan ist mächtig und wenn er tatsächlich ein Todesser ist, findet er in diesen Reihen vielleicht die Unterstützung, die meine Familie in Gefahr bringt." Mit jedem Wort klang ihre Stimme fester und entschlossener. „Ich will meinen Unterricht bei Ihnen fortsetzen, Professor."

„Sie wollen ihn umbringen." Snapes Augen verdunkelten sich für einen Moment und er senkte kurz den Kopf. Seine Stimme klang dieses Mal fast freundlich. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie meinen Vorschlag annehmen würden. Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen damit vor Augen führen, wie sehr Ihr Leben und Ihre Persönlichkeit schon gelitten haben und dass es Zeit ist, eine Lösung – eine andere Lösung – zu finden."

Alexa blickte ihn ruhig an.

„Ich sehe keine andere Lösung als diese, Professor."

Es war so, wie sie es sagte. Das, was geschehen war, war einzig und allein ihre Angelegenheit und nur sie konnte einen Ausweg finden. Ganz gleich, was mit ihr geschah oder wie weit sie gehen musste.

„Es wird Ihr Untergang sein, Alexa. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede."

Die Feststellung hing im Raum und eine längere Zeit fiel kein Wort zwischen ihnen. Die Lichtflecken, die die Sonne durch das Fenster über Alexas Bett geworfen hatte, verschwanden mit dem Zug der Wolken am sich langsam verdunkelnden Himmel. Bald würde wieder Schnee fallen.

„Ich habe noch Hoffnung, dass es nicht so ist, Professor."


	17. Kapitel 16 Winternacht

Wie immer: ganz herzlichen Dank für die Reviews!

Kapitel 16

Winternacht

Es war der letzte Tag des alten Jahres, als Alexa die Augen aufschlug und merkte, dass sich ihr Unterleib kurz zusammenkrampfte. Alle Müdigkeit verflog, als sie aus dem Bett sprang und wenige Minuten später die Gewissheit hatte, dass ihr Albtraum vorbei war. Sie bekam kein Kind von Ronan. Die Erkenntnis ließ sie lachend und zur selben Zeit hysterisch schluchzend auf ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal zusammenbrechen.

Am vergangenen Tag war sie aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden. Madame Pomfrey, die offenkundig wusste, was Alexa getan hatte, hatte sie vorsorglich mit einem Zauber belegt, der es der Krankenschwester ermöglichte, Alexas Vitalfunktionen ständig zu überwachen. Sie hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, denn sie wusste, dass sie eine Aufgabe hatte, die sie vor weiteren Versuchen bewahren würde.

Seitdem hatte sie im Bett gelegen oder am Fenster gesessen, den Schnee beobachtet und Bücher gelesen. Weder Snape noch Dumbledore hatte sie zu Gesicht bekommen und darüber war sie recht froh. Ein Hauself hatte allerdings eine Botschaft des Lehrers überbracht, dass ihre Schwester ebenfalls wieder in der Schule war – wie das vonstatten gegangen war, wusste Alexa nicht, aber sie war heilfroh darüber.

Nachdem sie sich vom Bett erhoben und angezogen hatte, ging sie hinunter in die große Halle. Nur eine Handvoll Schüler war über die Feiertage in der Schule geblieben und so war es fast ein Schock für Alexa, die Halle derart leer zu sehen. Am magischen Himmel der Halle schneite es aus tief hängenden Wolken und die Kerzenleuchter flackerten hin und wieder, als seien es reale Flocken, die in sie hinein fielen. Sie nahm sich ein Brötchen, winkte Liza zu, die mit einer Freundin die Köpfe zusammensteckte und ließ dann den Blick über den fast leeren Lehrertisch streifen. Bis auf Madam Hooch und Minerva McGonogall herrschte dort auffällige Leere.

Ohne wirklichen Hunger zu haben, biss Alexa in das Brötchen und verließ die Halle wieder. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek, doch sie konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren und kurz vor der Dämmerung stellte sie das letzte Buch ins Regal zurück. Etwas ratlos überlegte sie, ob sie zu dem überall in der Schule angekündigten Sylvesteressen gehen sollte, aber darauf hatte sie keine Lust. Also holte sie sich ihren warmen Winterumhang au dem Schlafsaal und verließ wenig später das Schloss.

Schnee knirschte angenehm unter ihren Schritten, als sie langsam den Hang hinunterging, der zum Verbotenen Wald und am Nutzgarten des Schlosses führte. Auf halbem Weg gab es ein kleines Mäuerchen, auf dem sie sich wenig später niederließ, da sie nicht zu weit fortgehen wollte. Der Himmel wurde immer dunkler, doch das reine Weiß der Landschaft wandelte sich nicht und strahlte kalt und rein in den Abend.

Die Kapuze ihres Mantels hochgeschlagen, genoss Alexa die absolute Stille. Es war, als wäre sie vollkommen alleine auf der Welt, beschränkt auf das, was sie sah und empfand, weit fort von dem, was sie bedrückte oder dem, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Ein Jahr ging vorüber, ganz leise und sie wusste nicht, was das nächste bringen würde.

Irgendwann legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ den Schnee auf ihr Gesicht fallen, kleine, sachte Berührungen, die sie genießen konnte. Andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter hatten einen Freund oder waren gar schon verlobt, hielten Händchen und konnten einen Mann ansehen und küssen, ohne sich vor Ekel abwenden zu wollen.

Niemand hatte gesagt, dass diese Welt fair war und es gab so manchen Tag, an dem sich Alexa einfach nur wünschte, völlig normal zu sein, so, wie sie vor dem Tod ihres Vaters gewesen war. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er gelacht und sie auf seiner Schulter getragen hatte. Es war gut gewesen, fröhlich und rein – doch allein der Gedanken an Ronan konnte diese glückliche Erinnerung pervertieren und beschmutzen.

Schritte im Schnee näherten sich und sie musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, wer sich ihr näherte. Es gab nur eine einzige Person im ganzen Schloss, bei der selbst die Schritte von zielstrebiger Arroganz zeugten.

„Hallo, Professor."

Schnee fing sich ins Snapes Haar und in seiner schwarzen Robe. Er wirkte unzufrieden und inmitten all der weißen Pracht völlig fehl am Platz.

„Was machen Sie um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen?"

„Ich habe Ferien und möchte sie genießen." Sie musste schmunzeln und wandte das Gesicht ab. Hatte er sich etwa Sorgen gemacht? Versöhnlicher fügte sie hinzu: „Wie haben Sie es geschafft, dass Liza hier ist?

Alexa sprang in den Schnee und stapfte zu dem Lehrer hinüber, der wie immer die Arme verschränkte, eine Geste, die Distanz schaffen sollte.

„Es traf sich recht gut, dass Ihre Schwester in Quidditch-Team möchte und Madame Hooch sich bereit erklärt hat, ihr in den Ferien einige Stunden zu geben."

Die Freude darüber, was der unleidliche Lehrer für sie arrangiert hatte, ließ Alexas Herz ein wenig schneller klopfen.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Professor Snape. Für alles." Gerührt und verlegen sah sie kurz zu Boden und dann wieder auf. „Sie sind wunderbar."

Snapes rechte Augenbraue zuckte hoch.

„Sie übertreiben, Miss Hammond. Ihr momentaner Geisteszustand scheint wohl weitere Auswüchse zu treiben."

Alexa zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als sie den Tonfall von Ablehnung und Verachtung in seiner Stimme hörte, doch dieses Mal ließ sie sich nicht davon beeindrucken.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich immer so bösartig? Warum können Sie nicht akzeptieren, dass Sie jemand mag?"

Eine Windböe trieb ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares ins Gesicht und sie wischte sie energisch beiseite. Inzwischen war es fast ganz dunkel geworden und der Schnee fiel wieder dichter. Plötzlich merkte sie, wie kalt es eigentlich war, aber sie ahnte, dass es nichts mit der Temperatur zu tun hatte. Es war Snape, der die Kälte in sie trieb durch sein Verhalten. Aber sie hasste ihn nicht dafür oder wurde wütend. Über diese Phase war sei längst hinaus. Alexa hatte in seine Seele blicken können und das, was sie dort erkennen konnte, ließ sie erschauern.

Snape ließ die Arme sinken und trat näher, schob sich so schnell an sie heran, dass sie erschrak.

„Weil ich es nicht wünsche."

„Lügner", sagte Alexa leise und atmete tief durch. Ihre Hand fand den Weg in seine, ohne dass sie darüber nachdachte. Sie spürte, dass er zusammenzuckte, doch er entzog sich ihr nicht. Schweigend standen sie voreinander, so nahe, dass nur wenige Schneeflocken tanzend den Weg zwischen sie fanden. Der Moment dehnte sich, wurde zu einer halben Ewigkeit und umfaste doch nur wenige von Alexas zittrigen Atemzügen. Schließlich hob Snape eine Hand und strich ihr langsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, wohl bedacht, ihre Haut nicht zu berühren. Dann löste er sich mit einem Schritt nach hinten endgültig von ihr.

„Sie frieren, Alexa. Gehen Sie hinein."

Und sie tat, was er sagte.


	18. Kapitel 17 Ein verlockendes Angebot

Isidra: Hab Dich auch lieb, sorry, dass das Chapter auf sich warten ließ!

SweetMoonLady: Danke sehr für das Kompliment- ‚traumhaft' hat wirklich noch niemand mein Geschreibsel genannt!

Moonshiny: Nicht weinen, es geht ja jetzt weiter!

Mirija: Danke sehr! verbeug

SevinaSnape: Ein Leckerbissen, ja, den bekommst Du sicher noch, denn wir wissen ja alle, dass ich sehr romantisch veranlagt bin!

Tineoida: Danke!

Kapitel 17

Ein verlockendes Angebot

Verstört hastete Alexa zurück ins Schloss, sich nicht einmal umsehend. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat, wurde sie sich mehr der Ungeheuerlichkeit bewusst, was sie vor ein paar Minuten getan hatte und was es bedeutete. Sie hatte Severus Snape ihre Freundschaft angetragen und er hatte sie nicht zurückgestoßen, zumindest nicht in dem Maße, in dem er alle sonstigen menschlichen Kontakte von sich wies. Es war reiner Wahnsinn -.

Schnee stob auf, als sie die letzten hastigen Schritte über den Burghof lief und dann in die Eingangshalle kam. Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet ihr, dass Snape ihr nicht folgte, nahm ihr jedoch ein wenig die Koordination, als vor ihr plötzlich eine Gestalt erschien.

Zwei knochige, aber sanfte Hände bremsten Alexas Lauf und sie sah in die amüsiert blitzenden Augen von Albus Dumbledore, der zur Feier des Tages in eine besonders prachtvolle lapislazulifarbene Robe gewandet war.

„Ah, Miss Hammond, ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wo Sie abgeblieben sind." Er ließ sie los und Alexa bemerkte in einem kurzen Moment der Verwunderung, dass sie die Berührung des Schulleiters nicht als unangenehm empfand, im Gegenteil. Dumbledores Nähe war gut und tröstlich und sie entspannte sich fast augenblicklich. „Wie fühlen Sie sich, meine Liebe?"

Alexa lächelte dankbar, denn echte Fürsorge sprach aus den Worten des Schulleiters.

„Mir geht es gut, Professor, ich danke Ihnen. Alle haben sich so lieb um mich gekümmert und Poppy verfolgt mich mit ihrer Fürsorge."

Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Ja, so ist sie, immer eine Glucke. Aber sagen Sie mir doch, wie es mit den Prüfungsvorbereitungen aussieht. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass Ihre Studien bei Professor Snape nicht zu anstrengend waren." So als habe er just das Stichwort vernommen, erschien jener Professor nun in der Halle, warf Alexa und Dumbledore einen unergründlichen Blick zu und verschwand in einer Wolke schwarzer Mäntel und tauendem Schnee in einem der Gänge. Alexa sah ihm nach und verspürte einen kleinen Stich. Da legte sich Dumbledores Hand auf ihre Schulter und er schob sie mit sanftem, aber bestimmtem Druck in die große Halle, die inzwischen leer war. Es ging auf die Mitternachtsstunde zu und die anderen Schüler waren schon auf dem Weg auf den Astronomieturm, um das traditionelle Feuerwerk zu beobachten. Dumbledore drängt Alexa an einen der leeren Tische und ließ mit einer Handbewegung etwas zu Essen vor ihr erscheinen, dann setzte er sich ihr gegenüber und pickte sich aus einem Salat die Cocktailtomaten heraus. Alexa knabberte an einem Maiskolben und wartete auf weitere Belehrungen des Direktor, die dann auch sofort folgten: „Wissen Sie, Miss Hammond, bei Ihren Noten könnten Sie nach dem Abschluss alles machen. Haben Sie schon Pläne? Ich habe läuten hören, dass Sie es ins Ministerium schaffen wollen?"

Alexa verschluckte sich fast, denn die einzige Person, der sie erzählt hatte, dass sie ins Ministerium wollte, war Kelly. Und dass Dumbledores Augen wissend funkelten, war auch nicht gerade hilfreich, ihre Bestürzung zu überwinden.

„Ich – ich weiß noch nicht", murmelte sie und hatte plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr. „Sie haben Recht, ich könnte so viel tun."

An diesen wunden Punkt hatte sie eine lange Zeit nicht denken wollen und nun lag er wieder vor ihr, aufgedeckt durch gütige Worte. Dumbledore räusperte sich.

„Nun, wenn Sie noch keine Orientierung haben, ich hätte da ein Angebot für Sie." Alexa blickte verdutzt auf und der Schulleiter nickte bekräftigend, als er fortfuhr: „Ich weiß, dass ihre familiäre Situation schwierig ist, doch weigert sich mein Lehrer für Zaubertränke, mir mehr zu erzählen, obwohl er es offenkundig weiß. Und Sie selbst, meine Liebe, sind auch kein offenes Buch. Daher, wenn sich Ihre Probleme nicht lösen lassen wollen, biete ich Ihnen an, Ihnen aus dem Wege zu gehen, bis eine Lösung gefunden ist."

„Professor, ich-."

Er winkte ab.

„Nein, nein, hören Sie mir zu. Jeder Schüler dieser Schule ist wichtig für mich und wenn ich einen sehe, dem es offenkundig nicht gut geht, dann tue ich alles, um ihm oder ihr zu helfen. Und da kam mir das Angebot von Professor Snape sehr Recht."

Alexa hatte sich bei Dumbledores Worten an einem Becher festgehalten und nun fiel er ihr fast aus der Hand. Wasser schwappte über die glänzend polierte Tischplatte.

„Was für ein Angebot?"

Verunsicherung klang in ihrer Stimme mit und sie ärgerte sich darüber. All die Monate, die hinter ihr lagen, schienen sie für jede Situation gefestigt zu haben, doch nun reichte die Erwähnung von Snapes Namen und sie verlor die Fassung. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn.

„Haben Sie Probleme mit ihm? Ich dachte, Sie beide wären sich zumindest ein wenig zugetan." Er brach ab, seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Alexa wäre dem Schulleiter am liebsten an den Hals gegangen für diese zweideutige Aussage. Doch der alte Zauberer korrigierte sich bereits: „Ich meine, dass Sie problemlos miteinander arbeiten könnten."

„Es gab wenige Probleme bei unserer Zusammenarbeit – oder besser gesagt seiner Lehrtätigkeit." Alexa sackte ein Stück ins sich zusammen, als sie sich entspannte. „Es ließ sich aushalten, auch wenn er nicht einfach war."

„Sehen Sie, Miss Hammond, und diesen Eindruck hatte ich, ebenso wie Severus. Er bat mich, Ihnen am Ende des Schuljahres das Angebot zu unterbreiten, für ihn zu arbeiten. Als Assistentin. Damit wären Sie nicht mehr Ziel seiner ‚Lehrtätigkeit', wie Sie es so schön formulierten. – Ich dachte mir jedoch, dass es jetzt schon ein guter Zeitpunkt ist, diese Möglichkeit zu unterbreiten. Um Ihnen eine Perspektive zu geben."

Alexa schluckte schwer und bemühte sich, ihre zittrigen Hände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ihr Mund war wie ausgedörrt und in ihrem Kopf breitete sich eine erschreckende Leere aus.

„Wann hat er dieses Angebot formuliert?

War es Mitleid, das Snape getrieben hatte? Sie schloss es den Gedanken fast sofort wieder aus, denn Mitleid war ein Motiv, das sich Snape streng verbot. Er musste etwas anders bezwecken und die Fülle der Möglichkeiten überwältigte sie fast.

„Oh, das war kurz vor Ihrem – Ihrem Brückensturz." Dumbledore sah plötzlich sehr unglücklich aus und offenbarte jenes Verhalten, das all jene getrieben hatte, seit sie versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Es waren Verlegenheit und der Versuch, um das Thema herumzuschleichen, doch dieses Mal störte es Alexa nicht.

Ihr Magen machte einen kleinen Sprung. Snape hatte dieses Angebot gemacht, als es aussah, als käme ihr Leben in Ordnung. Er hatte nicht gehandelt, weil er sie schützen wollte – er hatte dieses Angebot aus einem anderen Grund gemacht. Sie sprang auf.

„Danke, Professor, vielen Dank."

Alexa rannte aus der großen Halle.


	19. Kapitel 18 Ein neues Jahr

Kapitel 18

Ein neues Jahr

Es gab drei Orte, an denen Alexa Snape vermutete und nur zwei waren für sie frei zugänglich. Nachdem sie in seinem Klassenraum kein Glück gehabt hatte und vor seinem Büro stand, wagte sie es kaum, die Hand zu heben, um zu klopfen. Sie fragte sich, was sie tat und fand keine richtige Antwort darauf. Vielleicht war es die Szene im Schnee gewesen, die sie dazu trieb, jetzt nach Snape zu suchen, vielleicht auch Dumbledores Worte. Aber möglicherweise war es einfach ein Bedürfnis, das sie schon länger empfunden und vor dem sie Furcht gehabt hatte.

Er verstieß Menschen. Er tat ihnen weh. Seine Gegenwart bedeutete, mit Dunkelheit und tief verborgenem Schmerz konfrontiert zu werden. Doch warum sollte sie das fürchten, was er war? Sie war es selbst.

Entschlossen klopfte sie und drückte dann die Klinke hinunter, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Im Büro war es fast vollkommen dunkel, nur im Kamin glomm noch die Glut eines längst zusammengefallenen Feuers. Snape saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte ihr entgegen. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein Buch, doch wohl nur als Alibi, denn die einzelnen Worte waren sicherlich bei der Dunkelheit nicht mehr zu entziffern.

„Warum sind Sie hier?" Seine im üblichen kühlen Ton vorgetragene Frage stand im Raum wie ein Schatten. Alexa atmete tief durch, als sie die Tür schloss und auf ihn zuging. Vor dem Schreibtisch blieb sie stehen und sah ihn an. Ihre Hände flatterten, doch ihre Stimme klang ruhig, als sie eine Antwort zu finden suchte, für sich und für ihn:

„Ich kann nicht ewig vor dem fliehen, was ich fürchte. Und ich kann nicht ignorieren, was ich mir wünsche."

Snapes Augen blitzten kurz auf und seine langen Finger schlossen sich fast krampfhaft um die Armlehne seines Stuhles.

„Wenn Sie so mutig wären, Miss Hammond, dann wären Sie nicht bei mir, sondern würden Ihren Stiefvater anzeigen."

Der Hieb saß und Alexa zuckte zusammen. Schon lange hatten seine Worte sie nicht mehr verletzen können, doch dieses Mal hatten sie es getan, denn sie hatte sich geöffnet, für Snape, für eine Hoffnung, für eine Möglichkeit. Sie musste sich setzen, auf den harten, unbequemen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches, der wie ein Ungetüm zwischen ihnen ruhte. Stille entstand, nur hin und wieder knackte es leise in der Asche im Kamin. Alexa starrte auf den Boden, auf ihre schmerzhaft ineinander verschränkten Finger und blinzelte gegen die Tränen in ihren Augen an.

Was hatte sie erwartet? Es gab in ihrem Leben keinen Ort, an dem sie ihren müden Kopf betten konnte, ohne Angst zu haben, verletzt zu werden und unverstanden zu sein. Daran war sie selbst schuld, weil sie der Mut verlassen hatte, mit jenem ersten Mal, in dem Ronan ihr ihre Bestimmung über ihren Körper und ihre Seele geraubt hatte. Nun hatte sie sich diesen Mann ausgesucht, viel Hoffnungen in ihn gesetzt, vielleicht zu viele und er tat, was er immer tat. Er reflektierte das Wesen, in das sie sich verwandelt hatte und es ekelte sie an. Und dennoch war es, als wäre sie, gefangen in seiner Düsternis, endlich zuhause angekommen, an jenem Ort, den sie sich so gewünscht hatte und den sie doch fürchtete.

Sie blickte auf und schämte sich der Tränen nicht, die aus ihren Augen rollten.

„Ist es das, was wir sind? Nur Schmerz und Verachtung? Ablehnung von allem, was einst für uns gut und schön war?" Die Tränen strömten heftiger und sie wischte sie mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe fort. „Ist das alles, was wir sind, Professor? Ich möchte es nicht glauben, selbst wenn Sie es können."

Er blieb still sitzen und sie wartete, wartete auf seine Antwort, sein barsches Einlenken in ihren Ausbruch, doch nichts geschah. Eine Unendlichkeit an Zeit schien zu vergehen, bis sein Stuhl knarrte, als er sich erhob. Er trat zu ihr, verließ den Schutz des Schreibtisches und nahm sie bei der Hand, um sie zu sich emporzuziehen.

In einem Anfall von Verzweiflung schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn, aus reiner Angst, dass er sich ihr wieder entziehen würde, wie er es an diesem Abend bereits einmal getan hatte. Doch Snape wich nicht und schließlich spürte sie, wie sich seine Hände nach einem winzigen Moments des Zögerns auf ihren Rücken legten. Der schwarze Stoff seiner Robe hüllte sie ein und schien die Welt auszuschließen, die außerhalb des Büros stürmisch ein neues Jahr begrüßte. Im Büro schien die Zeit stillzustehen und Alexa weinte stumm an Snapes Schulter, vor Glück, weil sie es akzeptieren konnte, dass ein Mann sie berührte.

Snapes Stimme erklang tonlos, bar jeder Emotion, doch sie wusste, dass das trog.

„Es gibt Spiele im Leben, die beginnt man zu spielen, doch man weiß, dass man am Ende verlieren wird. Wenn man das erkennt, dann kann man aussteigen, alles ändern und einen neuen Weg beginnen. Aber manchmal muss man dieses Spiel beenden, weil zu vieles davon abhängt. Für Dich ist es nicht zu spät, ganz gleich, was Du denkst. Doch mit jeder Minute, die Du zögerst, verlierst Du Menschen, die Dich lieben und damit stirbst Du, Stück für Stück. Ich möchte das nicht."

Alexa hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen, die im schwachen Schein des Kamins im Schatten lagen.

„Ich glaube, für Dich ist das Spiel auch noch nicht beendet", flüsterte sie leise. „Das darf es nicht sein. Ich – ich brauche Dich. Nenn mich schwach oder mutlos. Bei Dir bin ich das nicht."

Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sie meinte, dass sich seine Gesichtzüge entspannten. Er setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch dann schwieg er wieder und löste sich von ihr, um erneut ihre Hand zu nehmen. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen, dass er sie aus der verborgenen Tür führte und in seine Wohnung brachte. Ihr Herz raste so sehr, dass sie befürchtete, er könne es hören, als sie durch die kühlen Gänge gingen und als sie seine Räume betrat, begann aus dem Herzklopfen doch Angst zu werden, vor ihrer eigenen Courage und dem, was passieren konnte.

Er brachte sie ins matt durch einige Kerzen beleuchtete Schlafzimmer und beim Anblick des Bettes wallte nunmehr nackte Panik in ihr auf, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie sie zu überwältigen drohte, ließ er ihre Hand los.

„Ich werde noch etwas arbeiten. Ich sehe, wie müde Du bist. Schlaf. Es wird Dir hier nichts geschehen."

Alexa drehte sich um und lächelte ihn schwach an, zur selben Zeit beruhigt und doch unheimlich einsam in diesem Moment. Er strich ihr über die Wange und küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann ging er in seinen Arbeitsraum und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Vor den schmalen Fenstern pfiff der Schnee vorbei und in der Ferne hörte Alexa das Knallen des Feuerwerkes.

Zögerlich ging sie zum Bett und spürte, wie müde sie tatsächlich war. Sie dachte an sein Versprechen, dass ihr nichts geschehen würde und wusste, dass er sie nicht belog. Mit einem warmen Gefühl der Geborgenheit beschenkt, schlüpfte sie aus Robe, Rock und Schuhen, dann schlüpfte sie zwischen die kühlen Laken und dämmerte bald lächelnd in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	20. Kapitel 19 Bis in den Morgen

Mirija: Danke für die Kekse und den liebe Support!

Taipan: Wow, was für ein Kompliment +rot wird+

Delphi16: Danke für die erste Review, ich hoffe, Du bleibst dabei.

SweetMoonLady: Ja, ich mag Snape auch und finde ihn toll, ganz egal, was passiert!

Kapitel 19

Bis in den Morgen

Alexa wusste nicht genau, was sie geweckt hatte. Es war kein Geräusch, dessen war sie sich sicher. Vor dem Fenster zogen noch immer vom Wind gepeitschte Sturmböen vorbei und graue Dunkelheit sickerte in das Zimmer. Nur noch eine der Kerzen brannte und vermochte es kaum, die Trübheit des neu anbrechenden Tages zu vertreiben, doch Alexa fühlte sich, eingehüllt in das warm gewordene Laken, so beschützt wie lange nicht mehr.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie begriffen hatte, dass Snape neben dem Bett stand und sie ansah. Sie erwiderte den prüfenden Blick und fühlte wie die Müdigkeit aus ihr wich und nervöser Ungewissheit Platz machte. Er bemerkte es und trat ein Stück zurück, eine Geste, ungewohnt hastig für ihn.

„Ich wollte nicht stören." Seine Stimme klang wie immer kontrolliert, aber ihm war anzusehen, dass die Situation für ihn unangenehm war, wohl, weil sie nicht dem entsprach, was er normalerweise tat oder von sich preisgab. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es Dir gut geht."

Alexa setzt sich auf und fühlte sich dabei in der weißen Bluse, die zu ihrer Schuluniform gehörte, seltsam nackt. Doch das Unbehagen, das sie hätte empfinden müssen, blieb aus.

„Ja, mir geht es gut", antwortete sie leise. „Bist Du müde? Soll ich gehen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bleib, so lange Du willst. Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf."

Die Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht strafte ihn erneut einen Lügner und Alexa haderte eine Weile mit sich, ob sie den Wunsch, den sie empfand, aussprechen sollte. Doch an diesem Abend war so viel Wundersames geschehen, dass sie es riskierte.

„Könntest Du Dich zu mir legen? Das wäre schön-." Sue fühlte, wie sie errötete und presste ihre Hände an die erhitzten Wangen. „Nur wenn es Dich nicht stört."

Er zuckte zusammen und machte noch einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Das halte ich nicht für eine gute Idee", sagte er kühl und Alexa fühlte, dass er kurz davor war, sich wieder vor ihr zurückzuziehen.

„Bitte." Sie streckte eine Hand aus. „Ich erwarte nicht von Dir. Es wäre einfach nur schön, wenn Du da wärst."

Erneut war sein Zögern fas körperlich greifbar und sie sah, wie er mit sich rang. Dann senkte er den Kopf zu einem Nicken und ging um das Bett herum. Alexa zog sich in einem Anfall plötzlicher Verlegenheit in die warme Höhle der Bettdecke zurück und sah nicht hin, bis sie spürte, dass sich die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht senkte. Die Atemzüge, die neben ihr erklangen, waren sie hektisch und nervös wie ihre eigenen und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Was immer Severus Snape sein oder für was man immer ihn auch halten mochte, er war ein Mensch mit lebendigen Gefühlen und diese waren gerade im Aufruhr.

Sie verbrachten einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander, bis Alexa leise seufzte und es wagte, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Er lag auf der Bettdecke, trug noch seine Robe und wirkte, als sei er vollkommen fehl am Platze. Alexa wurde sich bewusst, dass sie ihn stets stehend oder sitzend gesehen hatte, sie selbst überragend, spöttelnd, allmächtig und bedrückend präsent. Dass er jetzt hier bei ihr war, bedeutete mehr, als sie anfangs gedacht hatte und das berührte sie. Nun waren sie auf einer Höhe, er hatte seine Machtposition aufgegeben. Ronan hatte stets darauf geachtet, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart kniete, um ihr bewusst zu machen, welchen Stellenwert sie für ihn einnahm.

Die bedrückende Erinnerung ließ sie schlucken. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, dass Sape wie ihr Stiefvater war?

„Was ist?", fragte er etwas unbeherrscht und Alexa wurde sich bewusst, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Sie blinzelte kurz und sah ihn dann weiter an. Nein, man konnte nicht sagen, dass er ein schöner Mann war. Aber wie wertvoll war Schönheit, wenn man sie nicht lange und mühsam suchen musste wie einen Schatz?

„Ich betrachte Dich", gab sie zu und lächelte. Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, bevor er sie wieder ansah.

„Warum?"

„Weil ich eine wahnsinnige Angst habe, neben einem Mann im Bett zu liegen", antwortete sie ehrlich und sah, dass er zusammenzuckte. „Und weil ich spüre, dass das bei Dir nicht nötig ist. Das ist wertvoll für mich, so sehr, dass ich das immer im Gedächtnis behalten möchte."

Nun war seine Miene deutlich gepeinigt und Alexa ahnte, dass ihn derselbe Widerspruch quälte wie sie selbst in diesem Moment. Denn wenn man etwas Schönes gewann, wie sehr musste es schmerzen, es wieder zu verlieren. Jeder Schritt, den sie aufeinander zu taten, war ein Schritt mehr, den er später zurückweichen würde, das wusste sie. Dazu waren seine Wunden zu tief. Er lebte schon ein ganzes Leben mit Einsamkeit und Kummer und sie konnte sich nur schwerlich vorstellen, wie er das ertragen konnte.

Doch sie konnte und wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Vorsichtig rutschte sie zu ihm und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er verspannte sich sofort und wollte fortrücken, doch sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, dorthin, wo sie seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte.

„Alexa – Miss Hammond. Ich glaube nicht-." Er erstarrte und seine Stimme brach auf eine Weise, wie Alexa es bei ihm noch niemals gehört hatte. Ihr Innerstes krampfte sich zusammen, weil sie seinen Schmerz spüren konnte.

„Ist es, weil ich Deine Schülerin bin?", fragte sie leise, einfach, um etwas zu sagen und ihn und sich nicht der angespannten Stille zu überlassen.

„Nein." Snape atmete scharf aus und dann spürte sie, wie sich sein Arm um sie legte, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen. „Ich möchte nur keinen Fehler machen."

„Denkst Du, es ist ein Fehler?" Er roch gut, stellte Alexa fest und schloss die Augen, sich langsam entspannend, doch noch immer mit einem letzten res ihres Bewusstseins wachsam. „Du kannst mir nicht wehtun", murmelte sie leise.

Ein kleines, bitteres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Doch, das kann ich. Weil ich der Mensch bin, der ich bin und daran ist nichts zu ändern."

„Dann wirst Du mir wehtun, weil ich es Dir erlaube", flüsterte Alexa. „Weil ich es Dir erlaube und nicht, weil Du es mir aufzwingst."

Darauf wusste er keine Antwort und sie lagen beieinander, bis das Tageslicht den Raum erhellte und die letzte Kerze erlosch.


	21. Kapitel 20 Katastrophe

Bia: Kannst Gedanken lesen, oder?

Sarah 1987: Danke für das Kompliment und die Review!

Kapitel 20

Katastrophe

Das Ende der Weihnachtsferien wurde für Alexa zur Nebensache. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, fühlte sie sich befreiter. Es lag nicht daran, dass Snape sie nach jener Neujahrsnacht noch einmal an sich herangelassen hätte. Im Gegenteil, er ging ihr aus dem Weg und eigentlich war es ihr Recht. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihre Gedanken und Gefühle so weit geordnet hatte, damit sie die Geschehnisse als das begreifen konnte, was sie gewesen waren – eine wunderbare Ausnahme, eine Flucht aus der Realität, die sie sehr genossen hatte.

Ihre Gefühle hatte sie niederkämpfen können, indem sie sich einredete, dass die ungewohnte Zärtlichkeit, die sie für Snape empfand, die Überreaktion auf die ungewohnte Nähe gewesen war, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Nicht zu leugnen war, dass sie ihm dankbar war und vielleicht ein wenig zu leicht zu vergessen bereit war, was für einen Charakter der Lehrer besaß.

Die erste Unterrichtswoche plätscherte träge dahin und Alexa fand sich ohne Probleme im Stoff wieder, den sie eine Weile vernachlässigt hatte. Es war Samstag und die große Halle summte vor Geschäftigkeit. Der erste Ausflug des Jahres nach Hogsmeade stand bevor und alle Zweitklässler, denen es zum ersten Mal erlaubt war, waren nur noch mit Mühe von ihren Hauslehrern davon abzuhalten, einfach loszustürmen.

Alexa aß Müsli mit Schokoladenstückchen, hatte sich in ein Buch mit dem Titel „Verwandlungszauber leicht gemacht" vergraben und bekam wenig von dem Trubel um sie herum mit. Plötzlich zupfte sie jemand am Ärmel und sie blickte auf, direkt in das Gesicht ihrer Schwester Liza, die neben ihr stand und nervös aussah.

„Lexi, Du, ich habe eine Frage."

„Raus damit!" Sie strich ihrer kleinen Schwester eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht, auf der sie aus Gewohnheit rumzukauen pflegte und lächelte. „Hat es mit einem Jungen zu tun?"

Liza schüttelte verlegen den Kopf.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, also, wenn ich etwas tun würde, was verboten ist und es rauskäme, wärst Du dann sauer?" Sie verschränkte die dünnen Arme und schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. „Mehr sage ich aber nicht."

Aufgrund der seltsamen Frage runzelte Alexa die Stirn, doch dann musste sie an ihre ersten Jahre in Hogwarts denken.

„Dann mach nichts Gefährliches und lass Dich nicht erwischen!"

Liza nickte, lachte sie an und verschwand mit wehender Robe aus den Großen Halle. Alexa blieb mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengrube zurück, das nicht besser wurde, als sich die Halle mit den Ausflüglern leerte. Als schließlich Kelly auf sie zukam und ein reichlich betretenes Gesicht zeigte, wurde Alexa klar, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

„Was ist?", blaffte sie, sich im letzten Moment an ihre erzwungene Zurückhaltung gegenüber Kelly erinnernd und ihre ehemals beste Freundin trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann jedoch richtete sie sich auf und hob den Kopf.

„Lexi, ich – ich habe mit Deiner Mutter und Deinem Stiefvater geredet. Dass Du so komisch bist und niemanden mehr an Dich ranlässt." Mit jedem Wort wurde Kelly selbstsicherer und Alexa spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Kelly schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Nein, lass mich ausreden. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um Dich und hat mir erzählt, dass Du schon an Weihnachten wieder hergekommen bist, um bei Professor Snape zu arbeiten. Snape? Ich bitte Dich!" Kellys Gesicht rötete sich. „Du kannst ihn nicht mal leiden. Jetzt sag endlich, was los ist!"

Alexa seufzte und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Kelly, bitte, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung." Sie wollte weiter abwiegeln, als sie plötzlich in der Tür der Großen Halle Albus Dumbledore auftauchen und auf sie zukommen sah. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war besorgniserregend und als er in seine Robe griff, um ein Stück Pergament hervorzuziehen, meinteAlexa, dass ihre Knie unter ihr nachzugeben drohten. Doch sie fing sich und blickte den Schulleiter an. Dieser räusperte sich unbehaglich.

„Miss Hammond, ich habe leider schlechte Neuigkeiten. Ihre Mutter befindet sich in St. Mungos und Ihr Stiefvater ist verschwunden."

In Alexas Ohren rauschte es und sie erkannte ihre eigene Stimme nicht, als sie fragte:

„Ist sie – tot?"

Dumbledore schien ein Stück in sich zusammenzusacken, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

„Nein, aber ihr Zustand ist sehr ernst. Wenn Sie es wünschen, Miss Hammond, dann können Sie sofort-."

Doch Alexa hörte schon gar nicht mehr, denn in die Betäubung, die die Nachricht in ihr zurückgelassen hatte, war ein neuer, schmerzender Gedanke gedrungen. Sie rannte los, an dem verblüfften Schulleiter vorbei, rücksichtslos andere Schüler aus dem Weg stoßend, bis sie den Haupteingang passiert hatte und in die schneidende Kälte des Wintertages eingetaucht war. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf das Apparieren. Die Prüfung hatte sie zwar im letzten Jahr ohne Probleme bestanden, doch sie hasste das Gefühl, sich auf diese Weise zu bewegen.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunden später fand sie sich hinter einem der kleinen Häuser in Hogsmeade wieder. Der Schnee lag so hoch, dass er es ihr unmöglich machte, so schnell fortzukommen, wie sie es wollte. Das ungute Gefühl in ihr, als sie ihrer kleinen Schwester erlaubt hatte, ein wenig ‚Unsinn' zu machen, wurde nun fast zu einem Kreischen in ihrem Inneren und als sie auf die Hauptstraße taumelte, begann sie sofort, wie verrückt Lizas Namen zu rufen. Die Köpfe der Schüler und der Erwachsenen schossen zu ihr herum, und Alexa brüllte ihnen entgegen, sie sollten mit nach ihrer Schwester suchen, die irgendwo sein musste.

Die beißende Feuchtigkeit des Frostes und Schnees drang durch Alexas Robe, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, obwohl sie vor Kälte und Angst keuchte und zitterte. Sie stürmte in den „Honigtopf" und in „Zonkos", da sie wusste, welche Anziehungskraft diese Geschäfte auf die jungeren Schüler hatten, doch nirgendwo war Lizas blonder Kopf zu sehen. Die „Drei Besen" waren wegen Umbauarbeiten geschlossen, wie ein Schild verkündete und Alexa fuhr sofort herum, als sie es lesen konnte. So rannte sie dorfauswärts, in den Teil von Hogsmeade, der weniger bevölkert war und ließ den Lärm und die fröhliche Atmosphäre des Dorfes hinter sich zurück. Das Heulen des Windes verstärkte sich, als sie in jeden Winkel, jede Gasse blickte, die Hand inzwischen fest um ihren Zauberstab geschlossen. Verharschter Schnee wehte ihr in das eiskalte Gesicht und ließ ihre Tränen aus Schmerz und Wut fast gefrieren.

Als sie in eine vom Schnee fast völlig befreite Gasse bog, eng beschirmt von zwei Häusern, die einen düsteren Schatten warfen, blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen, denn dort sah sie Liza. Ihre Schwester lag zusammengekrümmt auf einem Schneehaufen und rührte sich nicht. Alexas Füße machten die ersten Schritte, bevor ihr Verstand einsetzen konnte und als eine Stimme aus einem von der Straße nicht einzusehenden Winkel erklang, wusste sie, dass es zu spät war.

„Expelliarmus!" Der Schock des Zaubers schleuderte Alexa gegen die bröckelige Wand des Hauses und ihr Zauberstab entglitt ihren erstarrten Händen. Ronan löste sich aus den Schatten der Wand ihr gegenüber und lächelte. „Ach, Alexa. Warum konntest Du nur die Klappe nicht halten." Er sah gut aus, entspannt und fast so, als sei er auf einem Vergnügungsausflug. Doch die Wahrheit über ihn stand in seinen Augen geschrieben, die sich bösartig auf Alexa gerichtet hatten. Als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte, um ihren Zauberstab zu erreichen, sprang er vor und trat ihr mit Wucht auf die Hand. Knochen brachen knackend und Alexa schrie gequält auf. Ronan beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Glaub mir, Du weißt gar nicht, was Schmerzen sind. Crucio."

Und Alexas Welt explodierte.


	22. Kapitel 21 Gewalt

Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel ist strikt M-Rated und wer keine sexuelle Gewalt verträgt, sollte nicht weiterlesen!

Kapitel 21

Gewalt

Alexa tauchte unter in dem Schmerz, verlor sich darin und meinte, in dem Zustand zwischen Bewusstlosigkeit und Wachen ewig gefangen zu sein. Hin und wieder hörte sie Geräusche und wurde sich erst nach einer Weile bewusst, dass es ihre eigenen Schreie waren. Dann ein Reißen, kein Geräusch, eher ein Zustand, ein Gefühl, das klarer durch ihren Verstand sickerte, als der Schmerz nachließ. Sie zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und sah nur Dunkelheit. Der Schnee war verschwunden, Liza zerbrechlicher Körper. Sie wimmerte, wurde sich bewusst, dass sie saß, die Hände hinter dem Körper an etwas Kaltem festgebunden. Ihr Körper brannte, jede Bewegung bereitete ihr unendliche Pein und als Licht aufflammte, schloss sie die Augen, als sich die Helligkeit in ihre Augen bohrte wie ein Dolch.

Ronan hatte eine Kerze entzündet und stellte sie auf dem Boden ab. Dann richtete er sich auf, flammende Schatten tanzten auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wach, wie ich sehe. Wie schön." Alexa starrte an ihm vorbei, versuchte zu ergründen, wo sie war. Feuchtigkeit tropfte auf ihr Gesicht und sie blickte hinauf, sah ein zerbrochenes Fenster über sich, in das Schnee segelte. Das, woran sie festgebunden war, entpuppte sich als Heizungsrohr und je weiter sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, desto klarer wurde, dass sie in einer verlassenen Fabrikhalle waren. Wind pfiff durch die zerbrochenen Fenster des Oberlichts und schien Alexa zu verhöhnen, ihr zuzuraunen, dass sie wieder einmal allein war. „Denk nicht, dass Du entkommen kannst. Dafür habe ich gesorgt. Nichts mit desapparieren, meine Liebe."

Er nahm ein Zigarillo aus der Brusttasche seiner schwarzen Robe und entzündete es an der Kerze. Rauch faserte in die Luft, als sich Ronan entspannt auf den Boden setzte, ein kleines Stück außerhalb der Reichweite von Alexas Beinen.

„Was hast Du mit meiner Mutter gemacht? Und mit Liza?", flüsterte Alexa rau und zerrte an ihren Fesseln, einen Teil ihrer Kraft wiederfindend. Ronan warf den Kopf zurück und lachte auf.

„Entzückend, wie Du immer an diese beiden denkst. Das hat es mir wirklich einfach gemacht am Anfang. Es war so schön zu sehen, wie Du Dich gewunden hast, wie Du gekämpft hast, sie zu beschützen. Dass Du auf diese verfluchte Schule gehst, hat mir eine Menge Vergnügen geraubt." Er zog an dem Zigarillo und pustete ihr den beißenden Rauch ins Gesicht. Alexa hustete und würgte, denn mit dem Geruch kam die Erinnerung an die Verbrennungen, die er ihr zuzufügen pflegte. Ronan lächelte nur.

„Sag mir, was Du mit meiner Familie gemacht hast, Scheißtodesser!", knirschte Alexa und fühlte, wie aus ihren aufgeschürften Handgelenken Blut zu laufen begann. Ronan schüttelte lediglich amüsiert den Kopf.

„Nein, das sage ich Dir nicht. Macht es interessanter, oder? Ich mag es, wenn Deine Wille, Dich zu wehren ungebrochen ist." Er legte den Kopf schräg und sah sie an. „Weißt Du, was mich amüsiert hat? Das mit Dir und Snape. Du hast ihm vertraut, oder? Seine Berichte über Eure kleine Zusammenkunft an Neujahr fand ich wirklich lustig. Er hat sich auch amüsiert, wie leichtgläubig Du bist. Irgendwann, meinte er, hätte er Dich schon rumbekommen."

Alexa bäumte sich auf.

„Das ist eine Lüge!", rief sie, obwohl neue Zweifel bei Ronan Worten in ihr aufgekeimt waren. „Er hat mir geholfen. Er wollte mir die Unverzeihlichen Flüche beibringen. Er-."

Ronan schnellte vor und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht, bevor sie ihm entgegenschreien konnte, dass es Snape gewesen war, der ihr geholfen hatte sich darauf vorzubereiten, in Ronans Büro einzudringen. Aber vielleicht hatte Ronan das gewusst und sich gemeinsam mit Snape darüber lustig gemacht, dass Dumbledore und sie so blauäugig gewesen waren. Alexa spürte ihre Unterlippe platzen und den süßen Geschmack von Blut im Mund. Ronan schlug erneut zu, erneut ins Gesicht, mit einer fast nebensächlichen Lässigkeit. Alexas Hinterkopf traf auf dem Heizungsrohr auf und sie stöhnte auf, als sie benommen zusammensackte.

Ronan erhob sich und warf den Zigarillo weg.

„Ich glaube, wir sind mit Reden fertig", sagte er und in seinem Gesicht irrlichterte perverse Freude, als er auf Alexa zuging und sich über sie beugte, um ihre Fesseln mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zu lösen. Sie versuchte, sich gegen ihn zu werfen, als er sie zu Boden warf, doch alle Kraft hatte sie verlassen. Ihr Körper wollte ihr nicht gehorchen, taub vor Schmerzen, vor Angst um ihre Familie und noch viel mehr von der Wahrheit, wie dumm sie gewesen war, Snape zu vertrauen. Auch er hatte sie schlussendlich nur benutzt und die Erkenntnis riss ihr das Herz aus der Brust.

Ronan stieß sie auf den Bauch und griff von hinten in den Kragen ihrer Robe, ein Knie auf ihren Rücken gestemmt, so dass sie nicht fort konnte. Der schwere Stoff gab nicht sofort nach und Alexa röchelte, als ihr die Robe, gehalten von den Knöpfen, die Luft abwürgte. Doch Ronan wusste, was er tat. Als Alexa schwarz vor Augen zu werden drohte, ließ er sie plötzlich los und sie fiel mit dem Gesicht auf den nassen Boden. Sie spürte, wie etwa Kaltes, Scharfes über ihren Rücken glitt und ihre Robe zerschnitt, ihren Pullover und die Bluse, dann ihren Rock und ihre Unterhose. Dass sie blutete, merkte sie erst, als der Stoff zur Seite fiel und ihren Körper der eisigen Luft preisgab. Warme Tropfen liefen ihren Rücken hinunter und sie hörte Ronan zufrieden brummen. Seine Hand griff in ihr Haar und drückte ihren Kopf auf den Boden, während sein Knie immer noch auf ihre Rücken verblieb, um sie unten zu halten.

Doch Alexa machte keine Anstalten mehr, sich zu wehren. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das überleben würde, was er mit ihr vorhatte und sie begann, die Stille und Ruhe des Todes herbeizuwünschen, wie sie es schon oft getan hatte. Keine Verantwortung mehr, kein Schmerz, keine Enttäuschung. Das Messer glitt über ihren Rücken und sie wimmerte kraftlos, als sie spürte, wie die Klinge ihre Haut zerschnitt, Muster hineinritzte, die sie nur spüren und nicht sehen konnte. Da klirrte das Messer neben ihr auf den Boden und Ronan senkte den Kopf, um mit seinen Fingern über ihren vom Blut glitschigen Rücken zu fahren. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich brutal in die Schnitte und Alexa schrie, schrie, bis ihre Stimme versagte und eine erneute Ohnmacht heranflutete. Sie spürte, wie ihr angespannter Körper erschlaffte und ihre Gedanken abdrifteten in wirre, dunkler werdende Bilder.

Ronan ließ sie los und drehte sie um. Sie schloss die Augen und hörte ihn lachen, als er ihre Beine auseinander drückte, um sich dazwischen zu knien. Der jähe Schmerz, als er in sie eindrang, ließ sie gequält aufstöhnen und in einem letzten, kraftlosen Reflex hob sie die Arme, um ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch er schlug ihre Hände einfach beiseite und lachte erneut, als er begann, sich auf ihr zu bewegen und sie mit brutaler Härte zu benutzen, wie er es schon so oft gemacht hatte. Es war schnell vorbei, schneller, als Alexa es noch wahrnehmen konnte. Sein massiger Körper erstarrte irgendwann auf ihr und er zog sich zurück. Alexa rollte sich zusammen, in den zerstörten Resten ihrer Kleidung, die sie mit zitternden Finger an sich raffte und starrte vor sich hin, von jedem Gefühl längst verlassen, von jeder Wut und jeder Scham. Blut, Schweiß und Samen auf ihrer Haut trockneten im eiskalten Wind und sie sah, wie trübes Licht durch die Fensterscheiben weit über ihrem Kopf fiel. Ein neuer Tag kam.

Alexa schloss die Augen und wartete darauf, dass Ronan sie endlich tötete.


	23. Kapitel 22 Erlösung

Bia: Ganz herzlichen Danke für die vielen liebe Reviews, ich dachte schon, meine Story verschwindet im Fanfiction-Limbus ;)

Kapitel 22

Erlösung

Doch er tat es nicht. Er tötete sie nicht. Ronan richtete sich auf, schloss seine Hose und nahm das Messer auf, das er neben Alexa hatte liegen lassen. Dann hockte er sich neben sie und riss ihren Kopf an den Haaren empor, so dass sie gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen.

„Siehst Du, Alexa, das habe ich mit Deiner Mutter nicht gemacht. Ob Du es glaubst oder nicht, ich liebe sie wirklich. Vielleicht hole ich sie mir eines Tages, wenn man nicht so gut auf sie aufpasst." Er ließ ihren Kopf wieder fallen und seine Stimme klang fast träumerisch. „Aber mit Liza hätte ich es gemacht, wärst Du nicht so schnell dazu gekommen. Sie hole ich mir auch. Du hingegen bist inzwischen ziemlich verbraucht und langweilig."

Alexa sah ihn an, zu erschöpft, um ihn zu beschimpfen, zu taub, um sich noch zu bewegen. Sie verlor viel Blut, aus den Wunden auf dem Rücken und auch zwischen ihren Beinen, wo er sie so grob verletzt hatte.

„Geh – zur Hölle", wisperte sie und musste plötzlich lächeln. Eigentlich war nun alles gut. Ihre Mutter lebte, ihre Schwester lebte – er hatte es ihr schließlich doch verraten. Und sie waren nun gewarnt. Er würde sie niemals in die Finger bekommen. Dumbledore würde dafür sorgen, das wusste sie und unter diesem Schutz würde es ihrer Familie gut gehen. Sie hoffte nur, dass es ihrer Mutter nicht zu wehtat, nach ihrem ersten Ehemann nun auch den zweiten zu verlieren. Alexa dachte an das gütige, bärtige Gesicht ihres Vaters, an das sie sich nur noch mittels Photos erinnern konnte, so lange war er nun schon fort von ihr.

Ronan schüttelte den Kopf, so als sei er betrübt über ihre Worte und riss sie damit aus den tröstlichen Gedanken.

„Du versuchst mich zu reizen, oder? Soll ich Dich umbringen? Den Gefallen werde ich Dir nicht tun. Ich lasse Dich hier liegen, damit Du ganz langsam verblutest. Oder ich nehme Dich mit zu meinem Herrn und überlasse Dich ihn und seinen Anhängern. Vielleicht kommt dann Dein geliebter Professor Snape auch noch zu seinem Vergnügen. Obwohl ich glaube, dass er sich für so beschädigte Ware zu schade ist, der arrogante Bastard."

„Mir – egal." Alexa schloss die Augen und empfing die seltsame Wärme, die in ihr aufstieg, wie einen willkommenen Freund. Die Welt um sie herum wurde unscharf und die letzten Gefühle wichen aus ihrem Körper. „-kannst mich nicht mehr – verletzen."

Ronan schoss empor, nun doch wütend, und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Die Spitze auf sie richtend, bewegten sich seine Lippen:

„Cruc -."

„Expelliarmus!", donnerte eine kalte Stimme durch die Fabrikhalle und Alexa riss überrascht die müden Augen auf. Ronan taumelte zurück, Überraschung im Gesicht. Dann verzerrte sich seine Miene in Unglauben und Wut.

„Snape, verdammt, was soll der Unsinn?"

Schnelle, wütende Schritte näherten sich über den schlüpfrigen Boden und machten bei Alexa Halt. Sie sah nicht hin, konnte es nicht ertragen, von Snape betrachtet zu werden, fühlte Schwäche in sich zittern.

„Hat der Lord nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass Du Dich sofort an seine Seite begeben sollst? Ohne Umwege über irgendwelche Frauen? Er ist äußerst ungehalten." In Snapes absolut ruhiger Stimme lag kein Zeichen dafür, dass er hier zu Alexas Gunsten sprach, im Gegenteil. „Und ich bin es auch. Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als Dich zu suchen, Ronan."

Ronan schnaubte.

„Und was jetzt, Snape? Ich muss hier noch etwas erledigen. Sie weiß jetzt, dass Du ein Verräter bist und wird es nicht lassen, es hinauszuposaunen, wenn sie überlebt." Mit dem Fuß stieß er Alexa an, die noch nicht einmal mehr zusammenzuckte, so sehr war inzwischen trübe Stille in ihren Geist eingekehrt. „Ein paar Minuten noch, dann ist es erledigt. Sie krepiert. Oder stört Dich das etwa? Weswegen so große Gesten wie mich zu entwaffnen?"

„Mach Dich nicht lächerlich, Ronan." Eisige Arroganz schwebte in Snapes Tonfall mit. „Für mich ist sie wertlos als Mensch und als Körper hast Du sie eh gerade zugrunde gerichtet. Also, was sollte es mich kümmern? - Der Lord verlangt nach Dir. Augenblicklich. Um das Problem hier kümmere ich mich." Und, als Ronan immer noch nicht bereit war zu reagieren: „Geh jetzt!"

„Scheißkerl." Ronan knurrte kurz und Alexa spürte mehr als dass sie es sah, dass er zögerte, den harschen Worten nachzukommen, doch dann sammelte er zähneknirschend seinen Zauberstab ein. Mit einigen gemurmelten Worten ließ er die Schilde, die um die Fabrikhalle lagen, zusammenbrechen und desapparierte dann mit einem Knall.

Stille senkte sich über die Halle und Alexa wartete, wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah. Sie spürte, dass ihr Bewusstsein zu kippen drohte und das dies die letzten Minuten sein mussten, die ihr gegeben worden waren. So oder so, sie starb. Ob Snape sie nun erledigte oder die Verletzungen ihr Werk taten, es war ganz gleich. Ein bittersüßes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf. Wie sehr hatte sie sich gewünscht, alles abstreifen zu können, was Ronan ihr angetan hatte. Wie schade, dass sie es ausgerechnet bei dem falschen Mann versuchte hatte. Doch es gab nichts daran zu leugnen, sie hatte sich erlöst gefühlt in jenen stillen Minuten in Snapes Zimmer, in seinem warmen Bett, beschützt von seiner Nähe, zumindest für jene paar kostbare Sekunden. Erneut musste sie lächeln und schloss endgültig die Augen, deren Lider nun viel zu schwer waren, um sie offen zu halten. So stellte sie sich das vor, dass sie nun in Empfang nehmen würde, jene süße Schwere in ihr die jeden Schmerz vertrieben hatte. Angst hatte sie keine. Nein, es war alles geregelt, alles gut. Und sie war bereit, Severus Snape alles zu verzeihen für jenen Augenblick absoluten Friedens in ihrem Leben.

Sie bereitete sich vor, die Worte zu hören, die sie töteten, doch das geschah nicht. Stattdessen spürte sie, wie sich der schwere schwarze Stoff einer Robe über ihren Körper legte und zwei Arme sie hoch rafften. Dann zerbrach die Realität erneut um sie, riss sie mit von einer Wirklichkeit zur anderen und aus der Dunkelheit vor ihren Lidern wurde grelles, weißes Licht. Die Arme hielten sie weiterhin fest, doch um sie herum explodierte ein Meer von Stimmen, die sie nicht einzuordnen wusste. Rufe nach Hilfe wurden laut und Alexa zwang ihre Augen, sich zu öffnen, ihren Geist zu begreifen, was geschehen war.

Der Geruch nach einem Krankenhaus drang in ihre Nase und das grelle Licht der Lampen in der Eingangshalle von St. Mungos blendete sie für einen Moment, bevor sie in einem Moment der Klarheit Severus Snape erkannte, der sie im Arm hielt und im Begriff war, sie auf eine hastig herbeigebrachte Trage zu legen.

Sie sah ihn an. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, seine dunklen, von den Haaren verdeckten Augen auf sie gerichtet und sie erkannte in ihnen die verborgene Pein, die sich nur für sie offenbarte. Ihre Hände krallten sich wie von selbst in den Kragen seines Hemdes. Plötzlich flutete Panik in ihr auf, regte sich der Wille in ihr, bei ihm zu bleiben. Doch da griffen zwei Schwestern nach ihr und lösten sie von ihm und das Letzte, das Alexa sah, war, wie seine schwarze Gestalt in der Menge der herangeeilten Ärzte und Pfleger verschwand.


	24. Kapitel 23 Neue Wege

Bia: Danke für die anhaltenden Reviews. Ich hoffe, in nächster Zeit genug Muße zum Schreiben zu finden, da ich umziehen werde.

Kapitel 23

Neue Wege

Der Gedanken, den Alexa als Erstes fassen konnte, war sehr selbstironisch – irgendwie starb sie einfach nicht. Eine klinisch weiße Zimmerdecke, weiße Vorhänge um ihr Bett und ebensolche Laken drängten sich in ihr Bewusstsein mit einer Aufdringlichkeit, die ihr Kopfschmerzen bereitete hätte, wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass ihr ganzer Körper unter der Einwirkung von Heil und Anti-Schmerz-Zaubern stand. Ihr Bewusstsein war leer, nur hin und wieder schoben sich Bilder in ihren Kopf, die ihr vermittelten, was geschehen war und doch gab es nur noch bestimmte Momente, an die sie sich erinnern konnte. Doch sie genügten, um Alexa vor Pein und Scham die Augen wieder schließen zu lassen.

Ja, sie hatte überlebt, erneut, doch wozu? Ronan war entkommen, den Weg bereitet durch Severus Snape, dem sie vertraut hatte. Und das Schlimmste war – sie sah die Gesichter ihrer Mutter und Schwester vor sich, denen sie alles erzählen musste. Unglaube, Mitleid, Selbstvorwürfe. Alexa wollte das nicht erleben. Sie hasste es schon, selbst damit fertig werden zu müssen – und es nun auch noch auf ihre Familie abzuwälzen, das war unerträglich.

Eine Tür klappte und der Vorhang an ihrem Bett wurde beiseite geschoben. In einer fast schrillen lavendelfarbenen Robe trat Albus Dumbledore heran und blickte mit einem gütigen Lächeln über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser auf sie hinunter. Dann setzte er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und faltete die langen Hände mit einem bedeutungsvollen Räuspern auf der Matratze.

„Es ist vieles geschehen, Miss Hammond", sagte er bedächtig. „Vor allem: ihre Mutter ist auf dem Weg der Besserung und Ihre Schwester erholt sich auf Hogwarts. Beide sind sehr besorgt, aber ich habe sie soweit beruhigen können, dass es Ihnen gut geht, Alexa, und Sie sie bald sehen werden."

„Das ist gut", gab Alexa leise zurück, doch sie blieb innerlich seltsam teilnahmslos. Dumbledore seufzte tief.

„Es bleibt nun zu überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen."

„Wir?" Verwirrt blickte Alexa den Schulleiter an. „Was meinen Sie, Professor? Sie haben eine Menge zu tun. Ihr Zaubertranklehrer ist ein Todesser." Sie blickte dem weisen Zauberer in die Augen und als sie dort kein Aufflammen von Entsetzen erkennen konnte, seufzte sie leise. „Sie wissen es, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Ja, ich weiß es. Und das ist der Kernpunkt des Problems. Professor Snape ist seit einigen Jahren für mich in den Reihen der Anhänger Voldemorts tätig." Alexa zuckte zusammen und Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Den Namen sollte man aussprechen, dann verliert er seinen Schrecken. – Nun denn, Severus hat mir alles berichtet."

„Das kann ich mir denken." Dem Blick des Schulleiters ausweichend, sah Alexa zur Decke und verbarg ihre hilflose Wut hinter einem sarkastischen Tonfall. „Das Problem ist nun, dass die Todesser und Ronan denken, dass ich tot bin. Wenn ich also gesund und munter in die Schule zurückkehre, wird das Folgen für Snape haben."

„Professor Snape", korrigierte Dumbledore sie sanft, aber bestimmt, dann nickte er und lehnte sich unbehaglich auf dem Besucherstuhl zurück. „Ich habe über einigen Lösungsmöglichkeiten nachgesonnen, doch keine erscheint mir wirklich reizvoll. Die volle Entscheidungsfreiheit liegt bei Ihnen, Miss Hammond, und ich beneidet Sie nicht um diese Aufgabe."

Mit einer müden Bewegung winkte Alexa ab und ließ die Hand auf die Bettdecke fallen.

„Was kann denn jetzt noch kommen, Professor Dumbledore, bei allem Respekt? - Ich habe genug von dem, was mir passiert ist und erst Recht genug von dem, was Sie mir anbieten. Und es ist mir mit Verlaub scheißegal, was mit Snape passiert!"

Die letzten Worte hatte sie fast geschrieen, doch der Schulleiter zeigte sich unbeeindruckt, im Gegenteil. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und blickte sie fest an, Gram in der Stimme und in den Falten seines Gesichtes.

„Mein liebes Kind, ich wusste erst viel zu spät Bescheid über das, was Ihnen zugestoßen ist und ich teile Ihre Unmut gegen Severus, dass er mir gegenüber so lange geschwiegen hat. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie bereit wären, ein so großes Unternehmen wie das, in das Severus verstrickt ist und von dem wir alle in irgendeiner Weise abhängen, zu boykottieren. Verbieten können wir es Ihnen freilich nicht."

Alexa schluckte und presste ihre zitternden Lippen zusammen.

„Es – es ist ja nicht einmal so, dass er das alles nicht für sich hätte behalten sollen", brachte sie hervor und schloss dann abrupt den Mund. Wie konnte sie dem Schulleiter erklären, dass es sie am meisten schmerzte, dass Snape im Kreis der Todesser das in den Schmutz gezogen hatte, was ihr heilig gewesen war – jene Stunden in Snapes Gemächern? Es mochte in den Augen Dumbledores vielleicht bedeutungslos erscheinen im Vergleich zu dem, was Ronan ihr angetan hatte doch Snapes Verrat reichte tiefer – er hatte ihre kindischen Hoffnungen enttäuscht und ihr vorgehalten, dass sie zu naiv gewesen war, eine Mann zu vertrauen, dessen Ruf und Charakter sie hinreichend kannte. „Sagen Sie, was habe ich für Möglichkeiten?"

Albus Dumbledore faltete die Hände über dem Bauch und runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn, dann nickte er, so als wolle er sich selbst daran erinnern, dass sie ihm gerade eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Wir könnten Sie und Ihre Familie im Ausland unterbringen, an einem entlegenen Fleck der Welt, in den Voldemorts Anhänger noch nicht vorgedrungen sind. Timbuktu soll um diese Jahreszeit ganz entzückend sein", sinnierte der Zauberer und Alexa brauchte einen Moment, um das Zucken in Dumbledores Mundwinkeln zu entdecken.

„Ist mir zu einsam", gab sie trocken zurück.

„Natürlich ist es das. Ich hatte da eher eine andere Lösung, die Ihnen sicher besser gefällt. Zumal ich annehme, dass Sie gerne Ihren Abschluss machen würden, nicht wahr?"

Alexa starrte ihn verwundert an und begriff dann.

„Ich darf nach Hogwarts zurück? Aber wie-? Und was ist mit – mit meiner Familie? Dürfen Sie es wissen?" Und was war mit Kelly? Alexa musste zugeben, dass sie ihre beste Freundin vollkommen vergessen hatte und es war ihr peinlich. „Ich könnte nicht ertragen, wenn Sie denken müssten-."

Dumbledore hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Nein, das ist ja gar nicht nötig. Ihre Familie und Ihre engen Freunde werden davon unterrichtet und die Information wird so in ihr Gedächtnis eingebettet, dass kein noch so starker Zauber sie herauspressen könnte. Was allerdings Ihr Leben angeht, Miss Hammond und Ihre Identität – die werden Sie aufgeben müssen. Zumindest so lange, bis Voldemort endgültig vernichtet ist. Professor Snape hat für Sie dieses hier entwickelt." Er kramte in den Taschen seiner Robe herum und förderte nach einer kleinen Weile eine Phiole mit einem matten, grauen Inhalt hervor. „Es ist ein verbesserter Vielsafttrank, den Sie einmal die Woche einnehmen müssen um die Wirkung zu garantieren."

„In wen werde ich mich verwandeln?"

„Oh, das werde Sie schon erfahren, wenn es Ihnen besser geht."

Dumbledore kicherte, dann stand er auf, verabschiedet sich höflich und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Alexa hatte den Eindruck, dass noch eine Menge auf sie zukam.


	25. Kapitel 24 Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

Bia: Zu Befehl, ich schreibe fleißig weiter.

Isidra: Hab Dich auch lieb. Und ja, mein Snape ist immer etwas OOC, denn sonst könnte man nicht die ganzen kuscheligen Sachen mit ihm anstellen +träum+

Kapitel 24

Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

„Ich mag zugeben, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, aber wir haben mitten im Schuljahr eine neue Schülerin, die ich nun herzlich willkommen heißen möchte. Miss Lilian Devin, treten Sie bitte hierher!" Minerva McGonagalls Stimme schallte mühelos durch die große Halle und es wurde muckmäuschenstill, als Alexa auf die Empore vor dem Lehrertisch trat. Unter gesenkten Lidern bemerkte sie, dass Severus Snape nicht an seinem Platz war, dann nahm sie auf dem klapprigen Schemel Platz, wie sie es schon einmal, vor fast sieben Jahren getan hatte. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, als sie ihr de Hut aufsetzte und flüsterte, nur für Alexa hörbar: eine Angst, der Hut wird Sie nicht verraten."

Das abgetragene Kleidungsstück senkte sich auf Alexas Haare – ihre neuen Haare – und räusperte sich mit einer Stimme, die sie in ihrem Kopf erklingen hörte, während sie die Augen schloss.

„Erneut gestellt ist heut' die Wahl

erneut ist es mir die gleiche Qual

doch muss ich Dir jetzt sagen

fremde Haut zu tragen

das sah ich bisher nie.

Ich muss jetzt überlegen, wohin, in welches Haus-

obwohl ich weiß, dass Slytherin ewig Dir ein Graus.

Dort könntest Macht Du an Dich reißen,

mit großen Namen wird man Dich dort heißen

und finden kannst Du, was Du willst.

Auch gelehrig bist Du, stark und klug

Für Freundschaft gabst stets alles, stets genug

Nun höre denn den Wahlspruch mein

Dein neues Haus wird RAVENCLAW nun sein."

Der Hut wurde gelüftet und Alexa hörte Jubelschreie am Tisch der Ravenclaws. Allen voran sah sie Kellys glühendes Gesicht und an der Tafel der Gryffindors Liza, die sich bemühte, ebenso enttäuscht auszusehen wie ihre Tischgenossen. Mit einem Lächeln flog Alexa beinahe an ihren Sitzplatz, musste sich jedoch daran erinnern, wer sie für die anderen in diesem Moment war, als man sie dort mit Fragen bestürmte.

Geduldig beantwortete sie alle Fragen nach ihrem Privatunterricht, dem Entschluss ihrer Eltern, sie einen normalen Schulabschluss machen zu lassen und über all die Dinge, die Dumbledore ihr eingeschärft hatte. Je mehr sie erzählte, desto leichter fiel es ihr, doch sie war recht froh darüber, dass Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff und kurze Zeit später das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien.

Nach dem Essen kam Kelly zu ihr, zwinkerte ihr zu und sagte:

„Komm, eh – Lilian, ich zeige Dir unseren Schlafsaal. Er wird Dir gefallen." Kaum hatten sie die Halle verlassen und waren allein, setze sie hinzu: „Wow, ich hätte Dich wirklich nicht erkannt. Diese Haare! Und Deine Stimme!"

Alexa verdrehte die Augen und lachte, sich seltsam befreit fühlend.

„Ich mochte mich blond, ganz ehrlich. Aber Schwarz ist auch nicht übel und die Farbe meiner Augen ist ja auch gleich geblieben."

Kelly beugte sich vor und kniff die leicht kurzsichtigen Augen zusammen.

„He, stimmt. Aber was ist mit so Dingen wie Deiner Handschrift und so?"

„Ich habe einen Zauber auf meine Hand gelegt." Sie stiegen gemeinsam eine der langen Treppen empor und unwillkürlich senkte Alexa die Stimme, als sie an den ersten Bildern vorbeikamen, deren Bewohner neugierig zu ihnen hinunterlugten. „Aber tu mir bitte den Gefallen, wenn ich in dieser Woche zu selbstsicher irgendwo hingehe, sag mir Bescheid – eigentlich kenne ich diese Schule ja nicht."

Durch das Porträt eines blauen Hundes betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und stiegen hinauf in Richtung des Turmzimmers, in das Kelly nach dem Zerwürfnis umgezogen war. Verwundert stutzte Alexa, als Kelly daran vorbeiging und noch eine Etage höher eilte, in Alexas altes Zimmer, in dem nun zwei Betten frisch bezogen warteten.

„Dachte, es würde Dich freuen, wenn wir wieder zusammen wohnen", sagte Kelly kurz, schloß die Tür mit Nachdruck und warf sich auf ihre Matratze. Alexa schluckte trocken und lächelte, dann setzte sie sich neben Kelly auf die Bettkante und sah zu ihr herunter.

„Du bist so furchtbar lieb, und das nach all dem, was ich Dir angetan habe." Gerührt blinzelte sie ein paar Tränen weg. „Ich war wirklich scheußlich."

„Ja, gar kein Zweifel." Kelly verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und sah hinauf in den Betthimmel. „Und anfangs dachte ich echt, Du wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben und war sauer. Aber irgendwann habe ich kapiert, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste. Ständig warst Du weg oder hier, aber in den Ferien. Und dann noch die Stunden bei Snape – da war mir alles klar." Mit einem Ruck setze Kelly sich wieder auf. „Das ist doch vollkommen irrsinnig, oder? Warum all diese Verwandlungen und warum mussten alle anderen glauben, Du wärst tot? Dumbledore hat eine tolle Rede für Dich gehalten, mit Trauerflor und so."

„Kelly." Alexa seufzte und beschloss, einige Teile der Geschichte, die nun erzählt werden musste, für sich zu behalten. „Mein Stiefvater, Ronan, hat begonnen, mich zu misshandeln und hat auch meine Mutter und Liza bedroht. Es war – ich habe mich entschlossen, nichts mehr mit Dir zu tun zu haben, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Du es herausfindest und damit vielleicht jemanden in Gefahr bringst. Du bist so offen und ehrlich."

Kellys Kinnlade klappte hinunter.

„Ich hätte nie so was getan, also, jemanden in Gefahr gebracht."

Alexa nickte leicht und verkniff es sich zu sagen, dass Kellys Einmischung vor zwei Wochen provoziert hatte, dass ihre Mutter Ronan zur Rede gestellt und dieser sie fast umgebracht hatte. Hätte nichtein Nachbar ihrer Mutter den lautstarken Streit gehört, wer weiß, was hätte Schlimmeres geschehen können.

„Aber es sah für mich so aus und ich sah keinen Ausweg, Kelly, entschuldige. Und ich fand heraus, dass er ein Todesser ist und habe in Dumbledores Auftrag versucht, Ronan auszuspionieren." Auch den Selbstmordversuch wollte sie Kelly nicht offenbaren, beschloss Alexa und fuhr fort, erzählte nun den mit Dumbledore abgesprochenen Teil: „Es ging einiges schief, Ronan griff meine Mutter und meine Schwester an und entführte mich. Ein anderer Todesser kam hinzu und erbot sich, mich zu töten, was Ronan akzeptierte und verschwand. Doch der andere Todesser arbeitet als Spion für Dumbledore und rettete mich. Um ihn zu schützen, ist all das hier passiert."

„Wow, und ich dachte, die Artikel in der Hexenwoche wären schräg", grinste Kelly verschmitzt und breitete dann die Arme aus. „Wieder Freundinnen und alles gut?"

„Ja." Alexa schloss Kelly fest in die Arme. „Wieder Freundinnen und alles gut."

Doch sie kam sich verlogen dabei vor.


	26. Kapitel 25 Snapes wunder Punkt

Liebe ‚Schwarzleser', Reviews sind des Schreiberlings Zucker, also bitte, gebt mal ein Lebenszeichen von Euch! Danke+grinst+

Bia: Danke für die Review, Du treue Seele!

Kapitel 25

Snapes wunder Punkt

Lernen. Endlose Wiederholungen, endlose Schriftrollen mit schriftlichen Hausaufgaben und immer neuen Aufgaben. Alexa saß in der Bibliothek und seufzte, blickte dann hinüber zu Kelly, der die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Al – Lilian, ich schaffe das einfach nicht. Mein Kopf platzt gleich."

„Dann mach eine Pause und ich schau später noch mal über Deinen Aufsatz."

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum gibt es Tee und Kekse, kommst Du mit?" Kelly raffte ihre Bücher und ihr Schreibzeug zusammen und schob sich in einer für sie typischen Geste die Brille höher auf die Nase. „Oder hast Du noch viel zu tun?

„Arithmantik, Verwandlungen, Neue Runen und Geschichte der Zauberei." Alexa hob kurz den Kopf und schenkte Kelly ein halbherziges Lächeln. „Ich komme in einer Stunde nach, versprochen."

„Gut, bis dann!" Kelly verließ die Bibliothek, der magischen Anziehungskraft des Essens folgend und Alexa schlug, kaum dass sie weg war, ihre Bücher zu und starrte eine Weile vor sich hin.

Es war Donnerstag Nachmittag, es ging auf vier Uhr zu – und die knappe Nachricht von Dumbledore, die sie an diesem Morgen erhalten hatte, besagte, dass sie sich um Vier in Professor Snapes Büro ihren Vielsafttrank abholen konnte. Seit sie wieder an der Schule war, hatte sie Snape noch nicht gesehen. Beim Frühstück glänzte er durch Abwesenheit und die erste Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränken stand erst für den nächsten Tag an. Dementsprechend nervös war sie.

Nein, nicht nervös, korrigierte sie sich, als sie ihre Bücher auf dem großen Tisch zuammenräumte und in ihre Umhängetasche packte. Mit festen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro und versuchte zu ergründen, was sie bei dem Gedanken empfand, ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Fragen lagen ihr auf der Zunge, die sie nur zu gerne beantwortet gewusst hätte, die sie jedoch vergaß, als sie sah, dass Albus Dumbledore vor der Tür zu Snapes Büro stand und auf sie wartete. Bei ihm angekommen, schenkte sie ihm ein unsicheres Lächeln.

„Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu spät", murmelte sie und starrte mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Abscheu auf die verschlossene Tür. Dumbledore kicherte.

„Nein, nein, ich wollte Sie noch sprechen, bevor wir dort hineingehen." Sein Gesicht wurde ein wenig ernster. „Was immer gleich geschieht, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Professor Snape mag Sie – ja, das könnte man sagen. Obwohl, wenn es nicht so wäre, wäre dies alles hier ja sinnlos -." Dumbledores Stimme wurde immer leiser und die letzten Worte murmelte er in seinen Bart, dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, als wolle er ein paar Gedanken austreiben und betrat nach einem kurzen Pochen unaufgefordert das Büro.

Alexa folgte dem Direktor, ihre Umhängetasche vor dem Körper fest mit beiden Armen umschlungen und blieb in seinem Schatten, sorgsam die Tür wieder schließend. Snape stand vor einem der Regale und sortierte einige Flaschen darin, bevor er sich den Besuchern zuwendete. Für einen Moment stand er einfach da, scheinbar ruhig, doch als er sprach, schwang vibrierende Wut in seinem Tonfall mit. Sein Blick bohrte sich in Alexa und sie trat einen Schritt zurück, plötzlich empfindlich gegenüber diesem Angriff, der doch jenen ähnelte, denen sie so oft unbeeindruckt gegenübergestanden hatte in der letzten Zeit.

„Albus, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Der Schulleiter räusperte sich, um eine Erklärung zu geben, doch Snape hatte seine Rede noch nicht beendet. „Soll das irgendeine Art der Rache sein?"

Dumbledore schüttelte lächelnd das Haupt, die Ruhe selbst, und hob eine Hand.

„Sieh es bitte als eine Art Sicherheitsmaßnahme."

„Sicherheitsmaßnahme?" Snapes Augenbrauen näherten sich drohend einander an, als er erst Albus, dann Alexa anstarrte, die überhaupt kein Wort von dem verstand, was zwischen den beiden Männern geschah, wohl aber wusste, dass es mit ihr zu tun hatte. Zumal Snape in diesem Moment auf sie deutete: „Das, Albus, ist nicht akzeptabel. Sie hätten mir vorher Bescheid sagen müssen."

Er wirbelte zu seinem Schreibtisch herum, auf dem Alexa das Fläschchen mit ihren Trank entdeckte und ergriff es. Schon sah es aus, als wollte er es zu Boden werfen, da schoss Alexas Hand wie von selbst vor und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. In dem Moment, in dem sich ihre Finger darum schließen wollten, erkannte sie geschockt, was sie im Begriff war zu tun und wich zurück, ebenso wie der mörderische Ausdruck aus Snapes Gesicht wich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und sie sah in seinen Augen ein Aufblitzen, das sie inzwischen gut kannte. Er wies Alexa damit in ihre Grenzen, stieß sie beide zurück in ihre Positionen als Lehrer und Schülerin.

„Entschuldigung, Professor", sagte sie leise und ließ die Hand fallen. Snape schnaubte abfällig und gab ihr die Phiole, dann drehte er sich zu Albus.

„Albus, ich würde gerne mit Miss – Hammond alleine reden, wenn Sie es gestatten." Nichts in Snapes klirrend kühler Stimme ließ nun vermuten, dass er vor wenigen Sekunden noch vor Zorn gelodert hatte. Dumbledore nickte nach einem winzigen Moment des Zögerns, dann nickte er dem Lehrer zu und ging, die Tür hinter sich schließend. Nach dem endgültig klingenden Klicken des Schlosses wies Snape auf den Besucherstuhl und ließ sich dann in seinen Stuhl fallen. Fallen – seine ihm übliche glatte Eleganz fehlte vollkommen in dieser Geste. Schließlich räusperte er sich und wischte in einer sehr ungeduldigen Geste eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Albus Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, wie er es nennt, grenzen nahe an Perversion."

Alexa sah ihn eine Weile stumm an und erkundigte sich dann, bitteren Sarkasmus in der Stimme:

„Erzählen Sie es mir? Mit Perversionen kenne ich mich aus. Es muss ja wirklich etwas Furchtbares sein, dass Sie mir anscheinend diesen neuen, unberührten und unschuldigen Körper missgönnen."

Sie hatte es geschafft. Snape zuckte zusammen, kaum merklich. Dann schob er langsam die Phiole mit Alexas Trank über die verkratzte Oberfläche des Schreibtisches, doch als sie danach griff, schoss seinerseits eine Hand vor und ergriff ihre. Er beugte sich über die Tischplatte, sie mit einem Druck fixierend, der nicht unangenehm, aber bezwingend war und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Es geht nicht um das, was ich Ihnen gönne oder nicht. Aber ich lasse mich ungern von Albus beeinflussen in dem, was ich will."

„Und, was wollen Sie, Professor?" Alexa schluckte trocken und fühlte ihre Kehle eng werden, während ihr Herz seltsame kleine Sprünge machte, die sehr schnell wieder abflauten, als um Snapes Mundwinkel ein ungutes Lächeln zuckte.

„Das geht sie nichts an, aber ein Hinweis für Sie und auch für Albus, wenn Sie ihn das nächste Mal sprechen – glauben Sie nicht, dass dieser Körper eine Auswirkung auf mich hätte."

„Hatte er das nicht bereits?", wagte Alexa leise zu fragen.

„Verlassen Sie mein Büro." Es war die einzige Antwort, die er ihr zu geben gedachte.


	27. Kapitel 26 Fragen und Antworten

Bia: Tja, hier das neue Chapi – habe Dich doch nicht lange warten lassen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt!

Isidra: Mein allertreuester Fan – hab Dich lieb!

Fragen und Antworten

Alexa wusste, dass sie einen Fehler beging mit dem, was sie tat, doch sie ließ sich von diesem Wissen nicht abhalten. Vielleicht war es die Rückkehr ihrer alten Neugierde, die Ronan mit seinen Taten so rückhaltlos zunichte gemacht hatte, doch das war es nicht allein. Alexa wollte wissen, welche Verbindung es zwischen Snape und der Gestalt gab, die sie momentan besaß, weil sie spürte, dass es um etwas ging, was für sie selbst wichtig sein konnte. Und so begann sie nachzuforschen, sammelte Zeitungsartikel, Einträge in Büchern, Gerüchte und mit jeder Zeile, die sie las, fügte sich ihr Bild über den Zaubertränkemeister Stück für Stück in ihrem Kopf zusammen.

Eines Nachmittags, als über dem Schnee im Stadion das Quidditch-Spiel Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff tobte und sie das Turmzimmer für sich alleine hatte, verschloss sie die Tür, zog ihre Robe aus und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Ihren neuen Körper in Ruhe und in seiner Gesamtheit zu betrachten war ihr bisher nicht vergönnt gewesen – zu sehr nahmen die Vorbereitung auf die Abschlussprüfung sie in Anspruch. Und so war ihre Musterung sehr genau und kritisch. Wer immer ein Teil seines Körpers in den Trank gegeben hatte, den sie wöchentlich bekam, sie war größer als Alexa gewesen, drahtiger und in Alexas Augen sehr attraktiv. Die grünen Augen, die ihrem alten Ich zu Eigen gewesen waren, blickten ihr nun, bekränzt von perfekten, dunklen Wimpern entgegen und das schwarze Haar, das sich bis zu ihrer Taille lockte, war prachtvoll. Mit einem Seufzen fuhr Alexa durch die Strähnen.

Sie mochte diesen Körper und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, ihn behalten zu wollen, denn der Leib, der ihr gehörte, war kaputt und missbraucht, für immer befleckt und unvollkommen. Von Erinnerungen belastet, die sie niemals loswerden würde und die sie in sich verschlossen hatte, um sie nie wieder hervorzuholen. Mit Grauen erinnerte sie sich an die Besuche ihrer Mutter und Liza im St.Mungos, kurz bevor sie von dort in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts verlegt worden war, um in Ruhe ihren Tod vortäuschen zu können. Die drängenden Fragen der beiden Menschen, die ihr im Leben am meisten bedeutete, hatten sie nur geschmerzt und beschämt und ihr nicht zuletzt ein Gefühl der Schuld einpflanzt, das von Tag zu Tag wuchs. Nicht, dass ihre Mutter so etwas jemals im Sinn gehabt hatte, nein, sie war ganz die liebevolle, erschrockene und überbemühte Glucke gewesen, die Alexa kannte. Doch die Umstände hatten sich geändert. Alexa wollte einfach nichts erzählen von dem, was passiert war und das hatte ihre Mutter umso mehr aufgeregt. Tränenüberströmt, hatte sie Alexa gefragt, ob sie ihr irgendeine Schuld gebe und so sehr sie auch das Gegenteil beteuert hatte, Charlotte hatte ihr nicht geglaubt. Das war der Beginn des Schuldgefühles gewesen.

Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie sich nicht öffnen konnte. Weil sie sich viel zu sehr schämte, die guten Ratschläge, die sie erhalten hatte, in den Wind geschlagen zu haben aus einer Vorsicht heraus, die im Endeffekt doch für ihre ganze Familie nutzlos gewesen war. Weil sie es hasste wie sich alle um sie bemühten, während sie selbst nur allein sein wollte, mit Zeit für sich selbst, um nachzudenken.

Mit einem zynischen Auflachen wendete Alexa den Blick vom Spiegel ab und zog sich wieder an, sich hohl und verraten fühlend von sich selbst. Auf den Stuhl vor ihrem kleinen Schreibtisch sinkend, wanderte ihr Blick aus dem Fenster, vor dem Sonnenschein und die ersten Vögel von einem neuen Frühling kündeten. Alles erwachte dort draußen, wuchs und gedieh, warf ab, was im vergangenen Jahr geschehen war, doch sie saß hier, gefangen in einem Körper, den sie liebte und bewunderte, doch in ihr steckte noch Ihr altes Selbst, so abstoßend und verlebt, wie sie es sich nur vorstellen konnte. Eigentlich sollte sie froh und glücklich sein, doch sie war es nicht. Schuld. Erneut schuldig, nicht dankbar zu sein.

Krachend flog ihr Tintenfass gegen die nächste Wand und zerschellte in einem Regen aus Splittern und schwarzen Tropfen. Es tat gut, das zu sehen, doch sehr viel von ihrer Wut und ihrem Schmerz vermochte es nicht zu nehmen. Ihre Hände zitterten immer noch ein wenig, als sie schlussendlich zur Ruhe kam und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes das Chaos beseitigte und sich wieder über ihre Bücher setzte. Doch lange konnten die geschichtlichen Fakten, Zauberrankrezepte und Formeln ihren Geist nicht fesseln und sie nahm wieder die Mappe hervor, die sie mit allein gefüllt hatte, was sie über Severus Snape hatte finden können.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen und hatte mehr Zeit gefordert, als sie eigentlich hatte, doch es hatte sich gelohnt. Was sie gefunden hatte, ermutigte sie nicht gerade in ihrem Bestreben, der Sache weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Denn dies waren Tiefen, die sie nur zu gut kannte und vor denen Snape sie gewarnt hatte, weil er sie selbst erlebt hatte. Mit nachdenklichem Blick erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er sie gewarnt hatte, dass er ihr wehtun würde und sie geantwortet hatte, dass sie es zulassen würde. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es absolut krank. Von einer Abhängigkeit in die andere - herausgeredet hatte sie sich damit, dass es ihre Wahl gewesen wäre, doch wäre es das wirklich gewesen oder nur ein Drang ihres kranken Egos?

Ein Zeitungsausschnitt flatterte zu Boden und sie bückte sich, um ihn aufzuheben. Es war eine Todesanzeige, die sie bislang noch nicht angesehen hatte und sie betraf einen Trauerfall in der Familie Snape, deren Mitglieder sie durch ihre Recherchen nun kannte. Alexas Magen krampfte sich kurz zusammen, als sie las, dass es sich um die elfjährige Tochter der Snapes gehandelt hatte, Sophie. Sie rechnete kurz, fast automatisch. Zu dem Zeitpunkt ihres Todes musste Snape sechzehn Jahre alt gewesen sein und auch wenn sie wusste, dass er schon in seiner Schulzeit ein unausstehlicher Griesgram gewesen sein musste, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass ihn dieser Verlust nicht schwer mitgenommen hatte. Wie Sophie wohl ausgesehen hatte -.

Sie erstarrte, gefangen von einem plötzlichen Moment der Erkenntnis. Sophie war es nicht vergönnt gewesen, nach Hogwarts zu gehen und zu einer Frau heranzuwachsen. Was, wenn Dumbledore Snape gebeten hatte, einen Trank zu brauen, der ihr, Alexa, das Aussehen seiner toten Schwester gegeben hatte? So grausam konnte der alte Zauberer doch nicht sein und vor allem verstand Alexa nicht, warum er so etwas hätte tun sollen.

Sie barg ihren Kopf in den Händen und starrte erneut auf die spärlichen Informationen, die sie über Severus Snape zusammengetragen hatte. Auf einmal kam ihr wie Schmutz vor, was dort vor ihr lag, verschwommene Bilder von verhafteten Todessern, Berichte von Verdächtigungen – nichts, was wirklich eine Aussage traf und doch vieles bestätigte, was Alexa geahnt hatte. Abrupt stand sie auf, plötzlich eingenommen von einem Gedanken, vielmehr eine Erinnerung an etwas, das Dumbledore gesagt hatte, und warf alles in den Kamin, um es nach einem Wink mit dem Zauberstab in einer aufzüngelnden Flamme verbrennen zu lassen. Dann warf sie sich ihre Schulrobe und ihren wollenen Winterumhang um, schlang den Schal in Blau und Bronze um ihren Hals und verließ den Wohnraum in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes.

Obwohl eine wohlmeinende Sonne über der Schule und dem Spielfeld lag, war es noch kalt und Alexa eilte schnell voran, doch sie spürte kaum, wie sich ihre Wangen und Nase vom Frost röteten. Vor ihren Augen leerte sich gerade das Stadion und entließ johlende Schüler in Silber und Grün. Slytherin hatte also gewonnen. Alexa blieb ein Stück abseits des Weges stehen und ließ den Pulk der Sieger und Besiegten an sich vorbeiziehen, bis sie die Person sah, zu der es sie zog. Severus Snape ging alleine, hatte sich weder den Schülern noch den über die Spielzüge fachsimpelnden Lehrern angeschlossen und so wagte Alexa es, Blickkontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, ohne dass es sonderlich viele Personen mitbekommen hätten.

In Snapes Wange zuckte kurz ein Muskel, als er sie bemerkte, doch er ließ sich noch weiter zurückfallen, bis er und Alexa alleine und die anderen Schüler hinter der Wegbiegung verschwunden waren. Wie stets verschränkte er die Arme, richtete sich noch höher und steifer auf und ließ eine Welle der Missbilligung auf sie niedergehen.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte Ihnen eine ausreichend große Menge des Trankes zur Verfügung gestellt", schnappte er und zerrte dann an einem Ende seines Schal, um es dann in einer arroganten Geste über die Schulter zu werfen.

Alexa schüttelte leicht den Kopf und nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. Noch immer wunderte sie sich darüber, dass sie so vieles überstanden hatte, aber immer noch ein Flattern der Scheu im Magen fühlte, wenn sie Snape gegenüber stand.

„Was hat Professor Dumbledore damit gemeint, als er sagte, dass meine neue Gestalt eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ist?"

Snape antwortete nicht sofort, sondern blickte sie prüfend an, keine Miene verziehend. Dann zuckten seine Mundwinkel für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden nach oben. Sein Tonfall war erstaunlich sanft und bar jedes Zynismus.

„Brauchen Sie darauf wirklich eine Antwort, Miss Hammond?"


	28. Kapitel 27 Zerstört

Bia: Hach, immer wieder schön Deine begeisterten Reviews zu lesen! Und deswegen kommt hier der Nachschlag – es wird kribbelig!

Isidra: Natürlich bekommst Du Deine Romantik, Süße, aber wäre mein Snape denn er selbst, wenn da nicht noch viel mehr mitspielen würde+g+

Kathi: He, schön, noch einen weitere nicht so stillen Leser begrüßen zu können! Ich danke Dir sehr für die Review und wünsche weiterhin viel Spaß bei der Story!

All: Noch mehr Reviews+liebkuckt+

Kapitel 27

Zerstört

Mit zwei Schritten trat Snape hinter sie, unterbrach den Moment, in dem Alexa ihn einfach nur angesehen hatte, mit einem Ruck und ließ sie einwenig benommen stehen. Schon wollte sie herumfahren, um noch etwas zu sagen, ihm zu erklären, was ihr auf der Zunge lag, doch diese lag wie gelähmt in ihrem Mund. Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihren Rücken empor, die nichts mit der eisigen Kälte zu tun hatte. Sie spürte genau, wie nah er hinter ihr stand und hätte alles gegeben, um sein Gesicht sehen zu können.

Erneut erklang seine Stimme, nahe ihrem rechten Ohr, und sie spürte, wie seine schwarz behandschuhten Finger ihre Haare zur Seite strichen und sanft ihren Has berührten. Eine sanfte, flüchtige Berührung, wie eine Liebkosung, die jedoch noch so vieles mehr aussagte. Er hatte Macht über sie, die sie ihm bereitwillig überließ. Wirre Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf. Hatte sie nicht noch vor wenigen Minuten damit gehadert, was er für sie war? Ein Lehrer? Ein Vertrauter? Oder nicht mehr als eine Person, die wusste, wie verletzlich sie war und die ganz genau wusste, wie er sie kontrollieren konnte? Doch sie ließ ihn gewähren, ohne Einspruch zu erheben, gefangen durch seine Nähe, die sie, wie sie sich eingestehen musste, schmerzlich vermisste hatte. Unwillkürlich ging ihr Atem schneller, als seine Stimme erneut erklang, leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, das wie eine feurige Spur direkt in ihren Magen fuhr und dort ein nervöses Flattern auslöste.

„Sie sind ein kluges Mädchen, Miss Hammond. Sie wissen bereits, was es mit dieser Gestalt auf sich hat, den sonst wären sie nicht hier, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte, wie in Trance und doch fiel ihr auf, dass die plötzlich entstandene Intimität ganz anders war als jene, die sie bereit einmal geteilt hatten. Er nannte sie bei ihrem Familiennamen, den sie abgelegt hatte, da er aussagte, was sie gewesen war - Alexa Hammond, zugehörig zu Ronan Hammond, an ihn gebunden, auch wenn sie sich eingeredet hatte, es nie gewesen zu sein. Das Frösteln verstärkte sich und sie schlang die Arme, um sich zu wärmen. Kälte vertrieb das Flattern in ihrem Magen und löste namenlose Verzweiflung aus. Was wollte Snape? Was tat er ihr an? „Und nun beantworten Sie mir die Frage, ob Sie denken, dass Albus Dumbledores lächerliche kleine ‚Sicherheitsmaßnahme' mich aufhalten könnte, wenn ich wirklich haben wollen würde, was Sie vermuten, das ich will - Sie."

Alexa schnappte nach Luft, die plötzlich knapp zu werden drohte und stammelte:

„Ich – ich weiß es nicht." Sie wusste es wirklich nicht, doch ihr war bewusst, dass er mit seinen Worten das aufdeckte, was schon eine lange Zeit unterschwellig in Alexas Kopf herumgegangen war. Mit einem Satz hatte er ihre kranke Sehnsucht in Worte gefasst, die sie seit Tagen begleitete und immer größer geworden war. „Ich muss zur Schule zurück", presste sie hervor und fand die Courage, einen taumelnden Schritt vorwärts zu machen, doch eine unnachgiebige Hand ergriff ihre Schulter und fixierte sie dort, wo sie war. „Bitte", wisperte sie, machte sich indes keine großen Hoffnungen, dass diese Szene schon ausgestanden war. Erneut drang Snapes Stimme seidenweich und spöttisch an ihr Ohr, sein warmer Atem kitzelte sie unvermittelt und versetzte sie in einen Zustand zwischen Panik und nur mühsam zu unterdrückender Erregung, für die sie sich selbst hasste.

„Nach allem, was passiert ist, sollten Sie wissen, dass ich nichts für Sie bereithalte außer Verletzungen, Miss Hammond." Sein Tonfall wurde härter und sein Griff wurde es auch. Alexa kämpfte kurz gegen ihn an, doch dann erschlaffte sie, als er weitersprach. „Aber Sie haben es mir ja erlaubt, Sie zu verletzen, nicht wahr? Ich erinnere mich genau daran, an den Moment, in dem Sie mir ihre kindlichen Phantasien von Romantik und heiler Welt vor die Füße gelegt haben."

„Sie sind schon längst draufgetreten, Professor", gab Alexa mit hohler Stimme zurück und schluckte mühsam. „Ronan sagte, dass Sie damit rumgeprahlt haben bei Ihren Freunden, den Todessern. Ich hätte wissen müssen-."

„Was? Dass der Moment für mich nicht ein derartiges Heiligtum war wie für Sie? Enttäuscht es Sie wirklich so sehr? Dann sind Sie wirklich noch dümmer, als ich dachte. Sehenden Auges rennen Sie in etwas hinein, das sie nicht kontrollieren können – das aber Sie kontrolliert. Ich tue das, Miss Hammon. Ich kontrolliere gerne, ich beherrsche gerne und Sie haben es mir erlaubt. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es keinen Spaß gemacht hat." Das Lächeln, das nun seine Lippen umspielte, konnte Alexa nicht sehen, wohl aber fühlen. Sie ballte ihre eiskalten Hände zu Fäusten, so fest, dass ihre Fingernägel in ihr Fleisch schnitten und sie der willkommene Schmerz an ihrem Körper den in ihrem Inneren ein wenig zum Abklingen brachte. „Also, Miss Hammond, erneut die Frage. Glauben Sie, ich würde mich abhalten lassen von einer Fassade, die Sie tragen und die Dumbledore ausgerichtet hat?"

Alexa rang zittrig mit ihrem Atem und versuchte verzweifelt, eine Antwort zu finden, die sie zufriedenzustellen vermochte, die die Pein, die in ihr zitterte, vergehen ließ. Zwei kalte Tränen Tropften aus ihren Augen auf ihre brennenden Augen.

„Sie – wollen mir weismachen, dass Sie ein schlechter Mensch sind. Aber das sind Sie nicht. Das sind Sie nicht!" Mehr Tränen stürzten herunter, ohne dass sie sie hätte aufhalten können. „Ich will das nicht glauben, ganz egal, für wie dumm Sie mich halten. Sie sind der einzige Mensch, den ich habe, der mich versteht. Warum – warum -?" Sie brach ab und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und im selben Moment fühlte sie, wie die grausame Hand von ihrer Schulter glitt, fast herabfiel, so schnell war die Bewegung. Dann knirschten Schritte im Schnee, entfernten sich von ihr in Richtung der Schule, verharrten dann. Alexa sah nicht auf, sie weinte weiter, beschämt zitternd, wütende Tränen der absoluten Hilflosigkeit. Irgendwann gaben ihre Knie nach und sie sackte zu Boden, starrte in den Schnee, die Schultern gebeugt von der Last ihrer unerfüllten Wünsche und des grausamen Spottes, der zwischen ihr und Snape stand. Der eisige Wind strich an ihr vorbei, gaukelte ihr grausam vor, die tröstende Hand zu sein, die sie gebraucht hätte und sie sich von dem Menschen wünschte, der unweit entfernt von ihr stand und von dem sie noch immer nicht wusste, ob er das Spiel, das sie seit einer Weile miteinander spielten, genoss oder ebenso darunter litt wie sie. Sie spürte, dass er sie beobachtete und hob irgendwann, nach einer ganzen Weile, den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Ihre Lippen sprachen aus, was sich als furchtbare Gewissheit in ihr gezeigt hatte. „Ich liebe Dich."

Es war heraus, war gesagt, ihr Ruin, der logische Schluss der Macht, die sie ihm über sich gegeben hatte. Mit jeder Hoffnung, die sie in ihn gesetzt hatte, jedem Moment mit ihm, den sie als angenehm empfunden hatte, war das Gefühl mehr in ihr gewachsen, bis es nun aus ihr herausgeplatzt war. Das einzige, das sie ihm noch nicht offenbart hatte, das er nicht kannte. Nun hatte er ein Mittel mehr in der Hand, um sie zu verletzten und sie spürte, dass ihm das sehr wohl bewusst war. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert und der Wind, der grausame Wind, wehte ihm das schwarze Haar ins Gesicht, doch er bewegte sich nicht, sprach nicht und mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde Alexa kälter und kälter. Hier lag sie und hatte ihm alles gegeben, vor ihm ausgebreitet, das letzte Gute und Heilige in ihr demütig seiner Grausamkeit ausgeliefert.

„Ich bin kein guter Mensch." Severus Snape blickte auf sie hinunter, doch er reichte ihr keine Hand noch zeigte er irgendein Zeichen davon, dass er ihre letzen Worte überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Seine Antwort war alles umfassend und grausam, doch für einen Moment versuchte Alexa in einem törichten Anfall von Hoffnung, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, zu erspüren, was in ihm vorging, doch er drehte seinen Kopf weg. Dann fuhr er auf dem Absatz herum und Alexa wusste, dass dies die letzten privaten Worte sein würden, die sie miteinander sprachen. Alles andere hätte sie zerrissen.


	29. Kapitel 28 Abschlußball

Isidra: Hab Dich auch lieb! Und bitte nicht in Ohnmacht fallen bei diesem Kapitel, okay+vorsorglich kissen hinleg+

Kathi: Ich muss zugeben, ich liebe es dramatisch+muharharhar+ Thx für die Review!

Bia: Wow, schon wieder dicke Komplimente von Dir, ich freue mich! Und nein, musst nicht bellen, um das neue Chapi zu bekommen+lacht

Kapitel 28

Abschlussball

Alexa brauchte eine lange Zeit, um die Kraft wiederzufinden und sich aufzurappeln. Mit schleppenden Schritten, unendlich müde und ausgelaugt, schaffte sie es zurück in die Schule und in ihr Zimmer, ohne wieder zusammenzubrechen, doch endlich in der schützenden Wärme des Turmes zurück, fiel sie auf ihr Bett, rollte sich zusammen und weinte hemmungslos, bis sie sich fühlte, als sei in ihr nichts mehr übrig außer Schmerz. Die schöne Hülle, die der Trank ihr bescherte hatte, war nun endgültig innerlich leer und nichts als eine lächerliche Scharade.

Als Kelly wenig später ins Zimmer kam und verzweifelt versuchte herauszubekommen, was los war, wies Alexa die Freundin ab und vergrub sich nur noch tiefer in Decken und Kissen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie nicht ewig in ihrem Bett liegen und die Welt an ihr vorbeirauschen lassen konnte, denn je mehr sie nach außen zeigen würde, wie schlecht es ihr ging, desto stärker würde die Sorge ihrer Familie und ihrer Freunde werden und sie weiter bedrängen, sie weiter an alles erinnern, was geschehen war. Weitermachen, ja, das musste sie, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es von nun an wenig in ihrem Leben geben würde, dem sie wirklich mit Freude begegnen konnte.

Zu Beginn ihrer nächsten Unterrichtswoche ging sie zu Albus Dumbledore und sprach mit ihm über den Vielsafttrank und dass sie sich mit Snape überworfen hatte. Der Schulleiter reagierte erstaunlich wenig überrascht – Alexa ahnte, dass er von Anfang an gewusst hatte, was passieren würde und dass er wirklich nur versucht hatte, mit seinen Maßnahmen zu verhindern, dass zwischen Snape und ihr etwas geschah, das sie auf jeden Fall bereut hätte, wie sie nun wusste. Als Konsequenz des Gespräches hatte ihr Dumbledore versprochen, das sie von nun an den Trank nicht mehr persönlich vorbeibringen musste, sondern dass er von einem Hauselfen vorbeigebracht werden würde.

Ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde Zaubertränke nach den Ereignissen am Quidditchfeld war eine Katastrophe. Snape überschlug sich fast beim Austeilen von Gemeinheiten an alle Schüler, doch Alexa ignorierte er komplett, sah sie nicht einmal an und mit jeder Minute, die verging, wünschte sich Alexa, innerlich zitternd, des Ende der Stunde herbei, nur, um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Das änderte sich auch nicht in den Wochen, die folgten und in denen sie sich in die Arbeit für die Abschlussprüfungen stürzte. Die Briefe an ihre Mutter und ihre Gespräche mit Liza und Kelly hielt sie so knapp wie möglich, um ihnen keine Gelegenheit zu geben, sie über ihre Probleme auszufragen. Ihren waren Kummer kannte nur ihr Kopfkissen. Als endlich die Wochen mit den Prüfungen anbrachen und sie eine nach der anderen bestand, war sie mit jeder Note, die sie in der Hand hielt, froh, dem Ende ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts entgegenzugehen. Während die anderen Schüler um sie herum bedauerten, dass es nun ins Berufsleben ging, hoffte Alexa alles, was sie an Erinnerungen mit der Schule verband, die sie früher so geliebt hatte, so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden.

Am Abend der Abschlussfeier ging es in der großen Halle hoch her, doch Alexa beteiligte sich nicht an der Feier. Alleine lief sie durch die leere Flure der Schule und blieb hin und wieder vor einem Gemälde oder an eine Ort stehen, die sie besonders mochte und gab sich Phantasien hin, wie wohl alles hätte sein können, hätte Ronan seine Finger von ihr gelassen. Dann wäre sie jetzt eine glückliche Erwachsene, hätte vielleicht einen Freund oder Aussicht auf einen Beruf, auf den sie sich freuen konnte. Doch nun hatte sie nichts und empfand nichts außer dumpfer Traurigkeit. Schließlich drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging doch in die Große Halle zurück, denn eigentlich war es gleich, wo sie war – allein war sie sowieso.

Sie trat ein, als der Schulchor ein Lied beendete und eine Musikgruppe aufzuspielen begann, die Dumbledore, der sich wie immer nicht lumpen ließ, extra für den Anlass bestellt hatte. Die Bänke und Tische, vorgestellt mit Essen, waren an die Wände gestellt worden, um Platz fürs Tanzen zu schaffen und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis lachende Tänzer durch die ganze Halle wirbelten. Alexa stellte sich in eine Ecke, verschränkte die Arme und sah zu, ohne allzu große Lust zu verspüren, mitzumachen. Sie trug ihre Schuluniform, während die anderen sich zur Feier des Tages herausgeputzt hatten und kam sich furchtbar Fehl am Platze vor.

Zu ihrem Entsetzen sah sie wenige Minuten später, wie Albus Dumbledore quer durch die Halle auf sie zusteuerte und vor ihr stehenblieb.

„Ein Tänzchen, meine Liebe?", fraget er und seine blauen Augen blitzen unternehmungslustig hinter seinen Brillengläsern, als er ihr den Arm bot. „Ich bin zwar nur ein alter Knacker, aber es wäre mit trotzdem eine Freude."

Alexa wurde rot über die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr von den umstehenden Schülern nun zuteil wurde, und stammelte:

„Ich glaube – besser nicht. Es ist mir eine Ehre, aber -."

Dumbledore wiegte den Kopf hin und her und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Ehe es sich Alexa versah, hatte er ihn kurz geschwungen, ein kurzer Schwindel erfasste sie und als sie an sich herunterblickte, war ihre Schuluniform verschwunden und durch ein hübsches, altrosafarbenes Kleid mit weitem Rock ersetzt worden. Nun spürte sie, wie ihr Kopf förmlich zu glühen schien.

„Ja, Sie hatten natürlich Recht, Miss Devin, da fehlte etwas. So, nun lassen Sie uns tanzen, sonst glaubt die ganze Schule, Sie hätten Angst davor, dass ich Ihnen auf die Zehen steige."

Alexa musste plötzlich lachend und es fühlte sich seltsam befreiend an. Sie hakte sich bei dem Schulleiter unter und ließ sich ohne einen weiteren Protest in die Mitte der Tanzfläche führen und schon begann Dumbledore, sie mit einer für sein Alter erstaunlichen Lebhaftigkeit über den Tanzboden zu wirbeln. Die Band legte sich ins Zeug und bald fühlte sich Alexa frei, gelöst und glücklicher als in allen Monaten zuvor. Als die Musik endete und sich der Schulleiter mit einer artigen Verbeugung bei ihr bedankte, drängte sich einer ihrer Klassenkameraden aus Ravenclaw, Peter McAllister, ein junger Mann mit hübschen braunen Augen, heran und fragte sie schüchtern, ob er abklatschen dürfe. Alexa nahm die Bitte an und warf sich in den nächsten Tanz, für sich im Stillen entscheidend, dass sie sich an diesem Abend doch etwas Spaß gönnen konnte.

So verging der Abend mit Tanzen, Lachen und netten Gesprächen und weit nach Mitternacht verabschiedete sich Alexa von ihren Mitschülern. Die hochhackigen Tanzschuhe, die Dumbledore hatte an ihr erscheinen lassen, zog sie sich mit einer Grimasse aus, kaum dass sie die Große Halle verlassen hatte. Da sie noch nicht müde war, entschloss sie sich, noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen und schlenderte bald darauf mit nackten Füßen durch das Gras der großen Wiese außerhalb der Schule. Die vergangenen Wochen ließen auf einen wunderbaren Sommer hoffen und auch zu dieser späten Stunde war es angenehm warm, so dass sie trotz des dünnen Kleides nicht fror. Irgendwann ließ sie sich im hohen Gras nieder und atmete tief ein, froh, dem Lärm und der stickigen Luft der Halle entkommen zu sein. Einige hundert Meter von sich entfernt konnte sie die düsteren Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes erkennen, spärlich beleuchtet vom Licht der Sterne, doch er konnte sie nicht erschrecken. Viel mehr bewegte sie die Erkenntnis, dass es dieser Platz gewesen war, an dem sie das erste Mal gemeint hatte, in Severus Snapes Seele blicken zu können.

Sie lächelte bitter und schüttelte den Kopf. Ja, sie war naiv gewesen, denn sie hatte eine Abhängigkeit gegen eine andere getauscht und nichts von dem, was Ronan ihr gegen ihren Willen angetan hatte, hatte so wehgetan, wie von Snape zurückgewiesen hatte, dem sie freiwillig ein Stück von sich zu schenken bereit gewesen war. Und obwohl sie diese Lektion mit Demut hatte lernen müssen wie so viele andere Dinge in der vergangenen Jahren und diese sie fast zerstört hatte, verspürte sie tief in sich noch immer den Hauch einer Hoffnung, dass von nun an alles besser werden würde. Irgendwann musste es das. In ihrer Zukunft wartete vielleicht ein Mann, der damit umgehen konnte, dass sie bei körperlichen Berührungen zusammenzuckte und dass sie viele Orte und Situationen mied, um nicht an Ronan erinnert zu werden. Vielleicht würde sie sogar Kinder haben, oder ins Ausland gehen oder -. Alexa seufzte leise. Ein ganz normales Leben.

Nach einer ganze Weile, versunken in ihre düsteren Gedanken, richteten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf, als sie spürte, dass sie nicht allein war. Das leise Geräusch des Stoffes einer Robe, die zischend über das Gras glitt, drang kurz darauf an ihr Ohr. Sie versteifte sich, doch sie blieb sitzen, als sie leise sagte:

„Guten Abend, Professor."


	30. Kapitel 29 Sommernacht

Bia: Ah, so eine verrückte Phase ist doch ganz nett! Ich hab dauernd welche, sonst könnte ich hier gar nicht so viel schreiben +g+

Amicae: Juchu, willkommen im Kreis der Leser! Und wie gewünscht – etwas mehr Romantik. Wenn es aber noch nicht reicht – weiter reviewen+lacht+

Kapitel 29

Sommernacht

„Woher haben Sie das gewusst, Miss Hammond?" Er blieb neben ihr stehen und blickte sie nicht an, hatte seine Augen auf den Wald gerichtet, so als seien das Gespräch und ihre Anwesenheit bedeutungslos. Alexa tat es ihm gleich und antwortete ruhig:

„Einfach geraten, Professor. Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" Stille entstand, unangenehme Stille, in der Alexa liebend gerne sein Gesicht gesehen hätte, doch sie strafte ihn mit der Gleichgültigkeit, die er vorgab zu empfinden. Oder war es ihm wirklich gleich, was geschehen war und gerade geschah? In den vergangenen Wochen waren ihr die Worte ihres letzten Gespräches oft durch den Kopf gegangen und sie neigte inzwischen dazu zu glauben, dass all die romantischen Phantasien, in denen sie sich versponnen hatten, wirklich Hirngespinste gewesen waren. Natürlich hatte sie die Gesten Snapes überinterpretierte, schließlich war er weisungsgebunden und Dumbledores Mann. Sie zu schützen musste ein Auftrag gewesen sein und die Tatsache, dass er sie so nahe an sich herangelassen hatte, reine Duldung. Nun war es eh vollkommen egal. Sie war nicht mehr Snapes oder Dumbledores Schülerin, sondern nunmehr für sich selbst verantwortlich. „Professor?", hakte sie nach einer ganzen Weile nach und sah dann doch zu ihm hoch. Wie stets war seine Miene undeutbar, natürlich, denn es war seine Art. Alexa musste lächeln. Bei Merlin, was für ein Fehler es gewesen war, hinter seiner Fassade mehr zu vermuten, als dort wirklich war. Der Gedanke ließ ihr Herz schmerzen, doch sie verstand es genauso gut wie der Lehrer, die Pein hinter einer ruhigen Miene zu verbergen.

„Sie haben sich gut amüsiert heute." Es war eine schlichte Aussage, doch Alexa meinte, den Hauch eines Vorwurfes darin erkennen zu können. Kühl erwiderte sie:

„Das ist nicht verboten, oder? – Ja, es war ein sehr schöner Abend." Erneut Stille und Alexa fühlte, dass sie langsam wütend wurde, nach der wochenlangen Monotonie in ihr und der Freude über diesen Abend eine willkommene Abwechslung. Eine Zeitlang hatte sie geglaubt, nichts mehr fühlen zu können. „Aber deswegen sind Sie doch nicht hier, oder, Professor?"

„Unglaublich scharfsinnig wie immer, Miss Hammond."

„Unglaublich zuvorkommend wie immer, Professor." Der Zorn war gut und heilsam, lenkte sie davon ab, dass sie in erschreckender Klarheit erkannte, wie sehr er ihr in den vergangenen Wochen gefehlt hatte. Selbst seine Bösartigkeiten hatte sie vermisst. Sie erhob sich und strich einige Grashalme von ihrem Kleid, konnte es nicht ertragen, weiter zu ihm heraufblicken zu müssen. „Haben wir noch etwas zu klären miteinander? Ich glaube es nicht. Also, wenn Sie mich bitte, entschuldigen würde, es ist spät."

Sie versuchte, an ihm vorbeizugehen, doch es blieb bei dem Versuch. Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich. Unmittelbar darauf blickte sie direkt in sei scharf gezeichnetes Gesicht, in dem die dunklen Augen mit Wut auf sie hernieder blickten. Generationen von Schülern hatten schon unter diesem Blick gezittert, doch Alexa konnte er nicht schrecken - sie hatte zuviel mit diesem Mann gesehen und erlebt. Snapes Stimme klang rau und fordernd, als er forderte:

„Sie lassen mich nicht so stehen, Miss Hammond."

„Was, wenn ich es doch tue?" Sie versuchte ihre Hand zu befreien, doch vergebens. Ihre Stimme war eine perfekte Imitation der seinen, als sie höhnte: „Punktabzüge? Strafarbeiten? Also bitte, werden Sie nicht lächerlich." Er ließ sie sofort los, so als hätte er sich verbrannt und starrte sie an. Obwohl Alexa sich schwor, sofort zum Schloss zurückzugehen und der Szene zu entfliehen, die ihren Puls in die Höhe trieb, machte sie keinen Schritt. Es war etwas in seinem Blick, das sie dort schon einmal hatte aufflackern sehen und es war ein kleiner Triumph, der durch ihre Adern raste, als sie erkannte, dass sie ihn verunsichert hatte. Also beschloss sie, diesen Moment auszukosten. „Aber da wir gerade hier sind – ich wollte mich noch bei Ihnen bedanken, Professor. Ich habe einige wertvolle Lektionen gelernt in der letzten Zeit und Sie waren daran maßgeblich beteiligt."

„Lektionen?", knurrte er abfällig, doch scheinbar nicht willens, ihre Unverschämtheiten in irgendeiner Weise zu ahnden. Stattdessen blickte er sie nach wie vor unverwandt an, so als fessele ihn irgendetwas an diesen Ort.

„Ja. Lektionen." Über Alexas Gesicht huschte ein bitteres Lächeln. „Sie haben für mich eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt, dass Illusionen trügerisch sein können und dass meine Angewohnheit, das Gute im Menschen zu vermuten, wohl nur meiner Kindlichen Naivität entsprungen ist. Danke, das sie mich von meinen romantischen Illusionen kuriert haben."

Er antwortete nicht sofort, ließ sich Zeit damit. Seine Augenbraue zuckte hoch, als er bedächtig nickte.

„Dann habe ich mein Ziel wohl erreicht", sagte er emotionslos und nickte dann leicht. „Sie habe Sich als gelehrige Schülerin erwiesen." Alexa hätte schreien mögen über diese Art, sie abzufertigen und ihre Vorwürfe ins Leere laufen zu lassen. Aber was hatte sie erwartet? Sie wollte sich abwenden, doch Snape hatte noch nicht geendet. Dieses Mal lag mehr Gefühl in seiner Stimme, als sie erwartet hatte. „In dieser Welt gehen die zuerst unter, die ihre Regeln nicht begreifen. Die Mitfühlenden. Die Sanften. Die Romantiker. Und diejenigen, die eine Enttäuschung nach der anderen erleben und nichts draus lernen. Ich bin keiner dieser guten Menschen, Miss Hammond und Sie sind auf dem besten Weg, mir dorthin zu folgen. Ich hätte Ihnen vieles gerne erspart, glauben Sie mir." Alexas Herz schlug plötzlich hoch und ihr Mund wurde trocken bei seinen Worten. „Ich habe Sie davor gewarnt, dass Sie sich Ihrem Untergang nähern mit Ihren Gelüsten nach Rache und dass der Weg, den Sie eingeschlagen haben, der Falsche ist. Jetzt kann ich Ihnen nur mit auf den Weg geben, dass Sie von nun an niemanden haben werden, der Ihnen helfen wird, den richtigen Weg zu finden, auf dem sie sich von niemandem verletzen lassen und sich vor allem nicht selbst verletzen. Was Sie erlebt haben, macht Sie einsam und wer auch immer Sie begleiten will, er wird Sie nicht verstehen können."

Alexa atmete tief aus und musste schlucken, denn sie empfand es wieder, dieses Gefühl, dass hinter seinen Worten mehr lauerte als das, was vordergründig zu verstehen war. Doch sie hatte sich schon einmal davon blenden lassen und hatte er ihr nicht gerade gesagt, dass sie zu hoffnungsfroh gewesen war? Diesen Fehler jetzt noch einmal zu machen, nein, das wollte und konnte sie sich nicht erlauben. Also nickte sie leicht, sich unglaublich elend fühlend, und zwang sich mit einem falschen Lächeln zu sagen:

„Danke für Ihre Worte. Ich werde mich daran erinnern. Und jetzt wünsche ich Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Professor. Ich muss noch packen." Da beugte er sich vor und küsste sie. Es war nur eine kleine Berührung, sehr sanft und befreit von jeglicher Leidenschaft oder Zwang, die sie hätten erschrecken können. Alexa erstarrte, ihr Kopf und ihr Magen leerten sich, nur um sich sofort mit einer fast schmerzhaften Macht wieder zu füllen, mit einem wirren Durcheinander von Gefühlen und Gedanken. Dann war es auch schon vorbei und Snape trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihr Raum zum Atmen zu geben, das sie fast vergessen hätte. „Was-?", brachte sie hervor. Nun war ihr erst Recht zum Weinen zumute. „Was sollte das beweisen?"

„Das war noch eine Antwort, die ich Ihnen geschuldet habe." Zurück in der Distance, klang seine Stimme wieder so kontrolliert und emotionslos wie zu Beginn ihres Gespräches. „Es ging um Dumbledores kleine ‚Vorsichtsmaßnahme'. Nun wissen Sie, dass mir recht wenig heilig ist. – Nun, leben Sie wohl."

Alexa nickte stumm, vor den Kopf gestoßen und drehte sich um, um ins Schloss zurückzugehen. Sie drehte sich nicht um, obwohl sie seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken spürte. War dies vielleicht eine letzte Lektion gewesen? Wenn er gemeint hatte, ihr mit seinem Verhalten zu beweisen, wie schlecht er war, hatte er das genaue Gegenteil damit bewiesen. Doch der Kuss, er war ein Abschiedkuss gewesen und Alexa wusste, dass sie ich auch genau als solchen zu nehmen hatte. Es war Zeit, von Hogwarts endgültig Abschied zu nehmen.


	31. Kapitel 30 Unerfreuliche Neuigkeiten

Hui, kaum werde ich mal romantisch, purzeln die Reviews nur so rein. Ich danke Euch! Das hier ist übrigens das letzte Chapi vor dem WE, ich bin auf einem LARP und erst Montag wieder da!

Kathi: Ist das Mode dass Fanfiction-Schreiber mit Keksen gepäppelt werden+lacht+ Ich danke sehr für das Feedback!

Amicae: Ich fürchte, es geht deprimierend weiter:(

Isidra: Du magst zwar die unkonstruktivste Reviewerin aller Zeiten sein, aber he – ich will Streicheleinheiten! Hab Dich lieb!

Bia: Ich liebe es auch, inzwischen träume ich sogar von dieser Story! O.o

Moonshiny: Ich freue mich sehr über Deine Review. Es ist schwierig, Snape darzustellen, ohne ihn OOC zu schreiben, vor allem, wenn es um eine Liebesgeschichte geht. Er ist ja nun einmal von JKR weder als Liebhaber noch als strahlender Held angelegt. Ich hoffe, Du bleibst mir treu!

Kapitel 30

Unerfreuliche Nachrichten

Mit einem Seufzer ließ sich Alexa in ihren Lieblingssessel fallen und trat sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, bevor sie sich auf der weichen Sitzfläche zusammenrollte, die Lampe auf dem Couchtisch mit einem Wind ihres Zauberstabes dimmte und das Buch, an dem sie gerade las, zur Hand nahm. Vor dem Fenster dämmerte der Abend und sie hörte die gedämpften Laute von der Straße zu ihr empor dringen. Wie immer war der Feierabendverkehr mörderisch gewesen und eine Hexe mit besonders hohen Absätzen war ihr in der U-Bahn auf den Fuß getreten.

Sie verzog das Gesicht und gähnte dann. Der Tag im Büro war wie immer höchst langweilig gewesen, so wie jeder Tag davor, den sie schon in der Abteilung für die Überwachung der Portschlüssel verbracht hatte. Aber zumindest erhielt sie ein gutes Gehalt, konnte sich eine kleine Wohnung in Notting Hill leisten und einmal im Jahr in den Urlaub fahren. Eigentlich war alles perfekt. So perfekt, wie es für sie sein konnte. Den Job hatte ihr Sebastian Higgins besorgt. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln nahm Alexa noch einmal die als Lesezeichen missbrauchte Postkarte aus Ägypten zur Hand, die ihre Mutter und Sebastian, mit dem sie seit fast drei Jahren zusammenlebte, lachend und winkend vor der Ruinenstadt Angkor Wat zeigte.

Sie gönnte ihrer Mutter das neue Glück, den Sebastian war ein warmherziger Mann. Auch wenn Alexa vor ihm nicht offen zugab, wer sie wirklich und er sie nur als entfernte Verwandte ihrer Mutter kannte, hatte er nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er auch sie zur Familie zugehörig empfand - dementsprechend vollgestopft war Alexas Wohnzimmer mit Souvenirs von seinen zahlreichen Reisen.

Nach einem weiteren Gähnen stand sie auf, das Buch, auf das sie sich sowieso nicht konzentrieren konnte, unter den Arm geklemmt, und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen heiß zu machen. Gerade als sie den ersten Bissen des „Schnelle Hexe"-Fertiggerichtes essen wollte, pickte etwas gegen ihre Fensterscheibe. In der Annahme, es sei die Eule, die einmal wöchentlich pünktlich den Vielsafttrank brachte, schob sie gedankenverloren das Küchenfester auf und wunderte sich, dass es sich dieses Mal nicht um die missmutige und äußerst bissige schwarze Eule handelte, von dem Alexa vermutete, dass sie Severus Snape gehörte. Der kleine, brauen Kauz hüpfte auf ihren Küchentisch, schielte nach dem Essen und blickte sie abwartend an. Alexa warf ihm eine große Nuss zu und schon war er schon wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Also erwartete er anscheinend keine Antwort.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln brach Alexa das Siegel der Schriftrolle, das das Schulwappen von Hogwarts trug und rollte das Papier aus. Danach musste sie sich erst einmal hinsetzen und hätte dabei fast den Küchenstuhl verfehlt. Mit fassungslosem Blick las sie die wenigen Zeilen aus der schwungvollen Feder des Schulleiters, dann ließ sie den Brief zu Boden flattern und musste erst einmal tief durchatmen. Dann sprang sie auf, rannte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, suchte Schuhe und Mantel zusammen, zog sich an und konzentrierte sich dann aufs Apparieren, was bei ihrem hektisch schlagenden Herzen gar nicht so einfach.

Nach einem kurzen Moment verschwammen die vertrauten Umrisse ihrer Wohnung und sie stand am Rand des Schulgeländes von Hogwarts in der warmen Abenddämmerung. Tief durchatmend, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Hauptportal, bei dem sie schon erwartete worden. Professor Flitwick, ihr ehemaliger Hauslehrer, stand schon bereit und begrüßte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

„Miss Hammond – eh, Miss Devin, ich freue mich, Sie wiederzusehen. Der Direktor erwartete sie in seinem Büro. Das Passwort ist ‚Schlüpfrige Schokobissen'."

„Sie wissen nicht zufällig, um was es geht, oder?", erkundigte sich Alexa hoffnungsvoll, doch Flitwick schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Leider nein, meine Liebe. Und nun husch – meine Güte, sind Sie groß geworden."

Alexa musste lächeln, dankte ihm und eilte dann über den Innenhof zur nächsten Tür. Den Weg durch die Gänge zu der Statue, hinter der sich die Wendeltreppe zum Büro Dumbledores befand, fand sie mühelos und als sie wenig später in den großen, gemütlich und etwas chaotische Raum betrat, hatte sie sich so weit beruhigt, dass sie nicht zusammenzuckte, als sie dort eine ganze Versammlung von Personen erblickte. Neben dem Direktor, der in seinem Lehnstuhl saß, die langen Finger sinnend zusammengepresst, erblickte sie noch Minerva McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sowie zu ihrem Erstaunen ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester Liza, die ihr als Erste entgegenstürmte, um sich in ihre Arme zu werfen.

„Lexi, es ist was Furchtbares passiert!", rief sie aus und Alexas Herzschlag setzte kurz aus, obwohl sie froh war, ihre Familie gesund wiederzusehen. An ihre Mutter gewandt, Liza noch immer festhaltend, brachte sie hervor:

„Ist Sebastian etwas zugestoßen?"

Doch da erhob sich Dumbledore und hob gebieterisch die Hand, dann wies er auf einen freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Setzte Sie sich bitte, meine Liebe. Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass meine Nachricht in derart dringendem Ton abgefasst war, aber die Situation ist wirklich ernst." Alexa setzte sich und sah den Schulleiter prüfend an. In Dumbledores gütiges Gesicht hatten sich tiefe Falten eingefressen und die Ringe unter seinen Augen sprachen von Erschöpfung. „Um es kurz zu machen, Miss Hammon, es ist möglich, dass Ihr Geheimnis in nächster Zeit offensichtlich werden wird."

„Wie – meinen Sie das, Professor?" Alexa blickte den Schulleiter nervös an. „Hat uns jemand verraten?" Ihre Gedanken wanderten sofort in eine bestimmte Richtung und sie schämte sich sofort dafür, obwohl dieser Gedanke gar nicht so abfällig war. „Hat Professor Snape etwa -?"

Dumbledore schüttelte das Haupt.

„Nein, das hat er nicht. Oder zumindest noch nicht." Er lehnte sich schwer zurück und fuhr sich durch den zerrauften Bart, der lebhaft von seinen schweren Gedankengängen sprach. „Professor Snape ist verschwunden und ich befürchte das Schlimmste. Seit Jahren infiltriert er die Todesser, wie Sie sicherlich schon wissen, Miss Hammond, und ich hatte nie einen Grund, ihm zu misstrauen. Seit einigen Jahren existiert der Orden des Phoenix, der unter anderem für Ihren und den Schutz Ihrer Familie, aber auch für weitweite Aktionen gegen Voldemort zuständig ist." Durch das Büro ging ein kollektives Zusammenzucken und Dumbledore seufzte. „Nach einer für ihn sehr riskanten Aktion zur Rettung einer Muggelfamilie verschwand Severus und wir wähnen ihn in der Hand Voldemorts. Da ich Voldemort nicht für dumm halte, wird er vermutlich versuchen, Severus seine Geheimnisse zu entreißen. Und Ihres gehört wohl zu den interessanten für die Todesser, da Ihr Stiefvater in deren Hierarchie in den letzten Jahren aufgestiegen ist und bisher alles versucht hat, Ihrer Mutter oder Schwester habhaft zu werden."

Alexa hörte einen erschreckten Aufschrei ihrer Mutter und blickte zu ihr herüber. Charlotte hatte eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und hielt ihre Finger mit denen von Liza verschränkt. Für einen Moment fühlte Alexa irreale Eifersucht auf diese Szene, doch dann fing sie sich wieder.

„Dann werden Sie meine Mutter und Schwester fortbringen?", erkundigte sie sich, äußerlich sehr ruhig. An dieser Stelle erhob McGonagall ihre Stimme.

„Ihre Schwester, mit der ich bereits gesprochen habe, hat sich entschieden, in der Schule zu bleiben und eine massive Beschränkung ihrer Freiheiten zuzulassen, um ihren Schutz zu garantieren. Hogwarts war immer und wird immer der sicherste Platz in ganz England sein. Gelingt es Voldemort jedoch, Professor Snape seine Geheimnisse zu entreißen, dann sind vor allem Ihre Mutter und Sie selbst, Miss Hammond, in großer Gefahr. Zudem können wir Ihnen den benötigten Vielsafttrank nicht mehr zur Verfügung stellen. - Wir halten es daher für angebracht, Sie beide aus dem Land zu bringen." Der Blick der streng wirkenden Hexe in der grünen Robe huschte zum Schulleiter. „Allerdings hat der Direktor noch eine Bitte an sie."

„Die ich unter vier Augen aussprechen möchte!" Dumbledore erhob sich. „Minerva, bringen Sie bitte unsere Gäste nach unten in die Halle." Charlotte und Liza ließen sich widerstrebend hinausbegleiten und als sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, seufzte der Schulleiter noch einmal leise. „Miss Hammond, ohne Umschweife – ich möchte Sie bitten, nach Azkaban zu gehen."


	32. Kapitel 31 Der Auftrag

Kathi: Wenn ich für jedes Chapi so viel Kekse bekäme wie von Dir, wäre ich ne Kugel! Danke schön! Und was Azkaban angeht – weiterlesen +lacht+

Bia: Genial+rotwerd+ Danke schön für die Review!

Isidra: Wir sind schon irre Weiber, was? HDL!

Kapitel 31

Der Auftrag

„Azkaban?" Alexa starrte den greisen Schulleiter an, als sei er vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden. „Warum, beim Merlin, Azkaban?"

Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein dünnes, angestrengtes Lächeln und winkte erst einmal von einem Beistelltisch eine Tasse Tee für Alexa herbei.

„Mit Zitrone, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere? Gut. Lassen Sie uns zur Sache kommen. In Severus Räumen habe ich noch zwei Portionen Ihres Vielsafttrankes gefunden, jedoch keine Spur des Rezeptes. Und genau dieser Fund birgt für mich eine letzte Hoffnung, Severus vielleicht zu finden. Dafür brauche ich Ihre Hilfe." Er machte eine kleine Pause und beugte sich plötzlich unvermittelt vor. „Oder ist Ihr Widerwillen gegen Severus zu groß, um ihm helfen zu wollen."

Alexa ließ fast die Teetasse, an der sie zögerlich genippt hatte, fallen. Eine Frage, die direkt bis ins Mark vorstieß und das berührte, was für sie nun einige Jahre zurücklag.

„Widerwillen? Nein – ich denke nicht", stammelte sie wie ein ertappter Sünder und fühlte, wie sich ihre Wangen röteten. In all der Zeit seit dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie immer wieder an den Abend des Abschlussballes denken müssen und an das große Rätsel, das Seversu Snape ihr an diesem Abend aufgegeben hatte. Das Rätsel, was es war, das sich zwischen ihnen abspielt hatte. Dumbledores Glucksen ließ sie aufblicken. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah sie den Zauberer lächeln.

„Hervorragend, wie ich es mir dachte", konstatierte er mit einem geheimnisvollen Unterton fest und Alexa fragte sich, was er ihr unterstellte. Verlegen stellte sie die Tasse ab, damit sie mit ihren fahrigen Händen nichts verschüttete und hörte sich an, was er weiterhin zu sagen hatte. „Nun, als ich Ihnen damals diese Gestalt gab, hatte ich nicht nur den Hintergedanken, dass Severus dann vielleicht keine Dummheiten begehen würde. Ja, Miss Hammond, Sie haben die Gestalt der armen kleinen Sophie, die Sie durch den modifizierten Trank annehmen konnten und die sich Ihrem Alter anpasste. Haare des Kindes bekam ich von Severus Vater, eine guten Mann, der England schon vor Jahren gebrochen verließ. Aber ich schweife ab. Severus Mutter Ascylpa war stets eine Anhängerin Voldemorts und sie sitzt schon seit fünfzehn Jahren in Azkaban, eine bösartige Kreatur voller Hass und Verschlagenheit."

„Und ich soll sie besuchen?", halte Alexa verwirrt nach. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Direktor."

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig und nahm sich ebenfalls sein Tasse Tee. Das Klicken des Löffels gegen die Zuckerstücke, die er in das heiße Getränk warf, kratzte an Alexas Nerven wie Kreide auf einer Tafel.

„Severus geriet als junger Mann unter den Einfluss Voldemorts, dem Vorbild seiner Muter folgend und tat sich sehr schnell in den Reihen der Getreuen hervor. Das ist jetzt fast zwanzig Jahre her. Er war jung und voller Hass auf die Zauberwelt, von der er sich unverstanden fühlte und tat alles, um Voldemort zu gefallen. Eines Tages machte er einen folgenschweren Fehler und erzürnte den Lord derart, dass Voldemort Ascylpa zu sich holen ließ und sie vor die Wahl stellte, welches Mitglied ihrer Familie für Severus Versagen bestraft werden sollte."

Alexa, die mitgerechnet hatte, wurde blass und erinnerte sich an das Datum der Todesanzeige von Sophie Snape.

„Sie hat ihre eigene Tochter gewählt?"

„Ah, ich sehe, Ihre Recherchen von damals über Severus sind Ihnen noch im Gedächtnis geblieben." Dumbledore trank einen Schluck Tee und Alexa fragte sich wieder einmal, wie sie hatte annehmen können, ihre Nachforschungen vor ihm geheim halten zu können. „Sie wählte Severus. Ich kann es nur vermuten nach dem, was er mir erzählt hat, aber sie hat ihn sein ganzes Leben lang gehasst und es ihn auch spüren lassen. Selbst mit seinen Drang, ihr zu gefallen und ihr mit der Treue zu Voldemort näher zu kommen, konnte er das nicht ändern. Doch Voldemort hatte damals bereits seine Wahl getroffen und er tötete Sophie, um Severus eine Lektion zu erteilen. Von dem Tag an wurde Ascylpa zunehmend wahnsinnig und seit sie in Azkaban sitzt, ist sie kaum mehr ansprechbar. Phantasien über ihre tote Tochter und ihren hassenswerten Sohn verfolgen sie seitdem. Doch nicht nur sie wird von der Erinnerung verfolgt. Die Ereignisse von damals führten letztendlich dazu, dass Severus sich von Voldemort abwendete und für mich zu arbeiten begann."

Alexa barg für einen Moment den Kopf in den Händen, fassungslos und unendlich traurig über das, was sie gehört hatte. Viele ihrer Vermutungen über Severus Snape hatten sich in den letzten Minuten bewahrheitet und ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken, wie oft sie ihm misstraut hatte. Viele Stücke des Rätsels fügten sich nun zusammen, die seltenen Momente seiner Verletzlichkeit, die sie miterlebt hatte, seine ruppige Hilfsbereitschaft, sein Drang, sie zu beschützen, wo es in seiner Macht stand. Sie fühlte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden und atmete tief durch, bevor sie den Blick wieder auf Dumbledore richtete.

„Erzählen Sie bitte weiter", bat sie leise und verkrampfte ihre Finger ineinander, um sich an irgendetwas festhalten zu können. Der Zauberer nickte leicht und auch ihm war anzumerken, dass ihn die eigenen Worte berührten. Es brauchte eine Weile, bis er seine Stimme freigeräuspert hatte.

„Ich erzähle Ihnen nichts Neues, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass die augenblickliche Lage sehr ernst ist. Die Todesser haben sich über Europa ausgebreitet und treten immer stärker mit Aktionen gegen Muggel und Zauberer in den Vordergrund. Der Orden des Phoenix und ähnliche Organisationen können diese Flut kaum eindämmen, was mich sehr traurig stimmt. Ich erfuhr vor kurzem, dass die Insassen von Azkaban sehr wohl Informationen über die Absichten Voldemorts erhalten, um ihre Loyalität aufrecht zu erhalten. Und hier kämen Sie ins Spiel, Miss Hammond. Ich möchte Sie bitten, nach Azkaban zu gehen und Ascylpa Snape zu besuchen."

„Ich soll ihr vorgaukeln, ich sei ihre Tochter und in Erfahrung bringen, ob sie etwas über Professor Snapes Verbleib weiß." Alexa führte den Gedanken weiter, da sie zu verstehen begann. „Denn nichts könnte zu ihrer Loyalität mehr beitragen als das Wissen, das ihrem Sohn, den sie so hasst, ein furchtbares Schicksal blüht. Ich verstehe."

Dumbledore sah bedrückt aus, als er nickte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was inzwischen mit Severus geschehen ist und ob er Sie nicht unter Druck verraten hat. Ihre Reise wird also nicht ungefährlich sein und ich könnte verstehen, wenn Sie ablehnen und mit Ihrer Mutter das Land verlassen."

Heftig schüttelte Alexa den Kopf und erhob sich abrupt, nicht länger fähig, still zu sitzen.

„Nein. Nein ich mache es. Das schulde ich ihm."

Erleichtert erhob sich auch der Schulleiter und trat zu ihr, um ihr die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und sie durchdringend anzusehen.

„Die Lektionen an Okklumentik, die ich Ihnen und Ihrer Familie und Freunden aufgegeben habe, um Ihr Geheimnis zu schützen – beherrschen Sie sie noch?" Alexa nickte wie betäubt, fassungslos über ihre eigene Entscheidung. „Sehr gut, Sie werden sie gegen Asclypa brauchen können. Sie mag wahnsinnig sein, aber sie ist nicht zu unterschätzen. Und verspreche Sie mir eines, Miss Hammond – seien Sie bitte überaus vorsichtig und machen Sie nichts, was Sie in Gefahr bringen könnte." Sein väterliches Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Sie haben viel erdulden müssen in den letzten Jahren und ich könnte mir nicht verzeihen, wenn Ihnen noch etwas Schlimmes zustoßen würde."

„Ich verspreche es, Professor Dumbledore", schwor Alexa feierlich, doch sie ahnte, dass dies nicht einfach werden würde.


	33. Kapitel 32 Azkaban

Isidra: Ja, tanz für mich+lach+

Kathi: He, danke für die Kekse! Das inspiriert doch gleich zu Nachschub für die Leser+g+

Kapitel 32

Azkaban

Dass der Sommer vorbei war, merkte Alexa, als sie in dem kleinen Hafen apparierte und ihr ein scharfer, salziger Wind als eisig stechender Hauch sofort in die Robe fuhr. Am Himmel über ihr, bis hin zum Horizont, taumelten graue, tief hängende Wolken in einem sinnlosen Spiel und tauchten die Landschaft in ein mattes, kühles Licht. Fröstelnd schlang Alexa die Arme um sich und blickte sich um. In dem Ferienort der Muggel herrschte gähnende Leere, kleine, pittoreske Häuser, vom Seewind verzogen, lagen verlassen da. Sand tanzte vor ihren Füßen über den Kai, als sie ihn, Dumbledores Anweisungen folgend langsam entlangging, zu einem der Anleger, der sich weit in die aufgewühlte See erstreckte. Sie war sich sicher, dass nur sie das kleine Boot sah, das dort auf sie wartete.

Der Seemann hob grüßend die Hand, als er sie sah und winkte sie heran. Über eine rostzerfressene Leiter kletterte sie zu ihm an Bord, das Schwanken des Bootes sofort hassend. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen ließ sie sich auf einer Bank nieder. Der Mann mit dem wettergegerbten Gesicht beachtete sie gar nicht, geschickt holte er die Leinen ein und setzte das winzige Segel, das sie kurz darauf mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit auf die See hinaus trug. Gischt sprühte über die Reling in Alexas Gesicht und sie duckte sich in die warme Geborgenheit ihres Mantels und ihrer Robe. Ihre Finger fanden in der Tasche das Pergament, das Dumbledore ihr an diesem Morgen in die Hand gedrückt hatte und holten es schließlich hervor. Es war leer – noch, wie der Schulleiter ihr erklärt hatte. Ihre Reise nach Azkaban würde über einen Portschlüssel stattfinden, einem mobilen Schlüssel irgendwie in der rauen See. Seit die Dementoren ihren Dienst verweigert und sich Lord Voldemort unterstellt hatten, mussten neue Wege gefunden werden, das Gefängnis zu schützen und seine Insassen dort zu behalten, wo sie hingehörten.

Nervös und mit einem im Takt der Wellen steigenden und sinkenden Magen starrte Alexa auf den Zettel, doch es geschah rein gar nichts. Während sie wartete, versuchte sie sich darüber klar zu werden, was ihr bevorstand, doch ihre Vorstellungskraft reichte nicht, um zu erahnen, was sie in Azkaban auszufechten hatte. Sie hatte Angst. Angst, einen Fehler zu machen und damit die vielleicht einzige Chance zu verspielen, etwas über Severus Snapes Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren. Am liebsten wäre sie über Bord gesprungen, denn sie fühlte den Druck, der auf ihre Schultern gelegt worden war – von ihr selbst und von den Leuten, denen Snape etwas bedeutete. Sie atmete tief durch und starrte zum stahlgrauen Horizont und hätte fast übersehen, dass auf dem Zettel Zeichen erschien.

„Halt!", rief sie dem Seemann zu und fast augenblicklich fiel das Segel herunter. Spielball der Wellen, verharrte das kleine Boot mitten auf See und der Seemann blickte Alexa abwartend an. Ein wenig skeptisch sah sie auf das Pergament, auf dem nun eine unmissverständliche Anweisung stand. Mit einem Seufzer stand sie auf, stellte ein Bein aus dem Boot, kämpfte gegen die Panik an – und stand dann auf dem Wasser, nur, um Sekunden später von einem Wirbel an Farben verschluckt zu werden.

Als sie wieder sicher stand und sich ihre Umwelt zu einer fassbaren Realität verdichtete, befand sie sich auf einer Insel. Am grauen Himmel zogen Möwen ihre Runden und schienen sie spöttisch auszulachen, als sie dem Pfad folgte, der zu dem Gebäude führte. Über blanken Stein führte er sie, hin zu blankem Stein, den einst ein mächtiger Zauberer zum sichersten Gefängnis der Zaubererwelt geformt hatte, einem gigantischem, stumpf glänzendem Konstrukt aus Türmen und klobigen, langgezogenen Hallen. Kein Licht drang zu Alexa hinab, sie spürte nur erschaudernd die Kälte der Insel und des Meeres. Viel mehr noch, das Gebäude selbst schien das Böse, das in ihm lauerte, auszudünsten und dieses Gefühl kroch tiefer in sie hinein als es die Kälte selbst vermochte. Blinzelnd gegen das trübe Licht, legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und sah hinauf zu den Türmen, die sich mehr als einhundert Schritt hinauf in den düsteren Himmel erhoben. Es gab ein Tor aus dunklem, verwitterten Holz, das sich nun knarrend für sie öffnete. Zwei Gestalten erschienen vor ihr, winzig klein wie Alexa selbst im Vergleich zu der Behausung zauberischen Abschaumes. Sie waren mit schwarzen Roben bekleidet, deren Kapuzen sie weit ins Gesicht gezogen hatten. Für einen Moment verspürte Alexa namenlose Panik, doch da erkannte sie, dass es keine Todesser sein konnten, da auf sie zugingen und sie in die Mitte nahmen, um sie hineinzueskortieren.

Im Inneren wirkte Azkaban noch abstoßender als von außen. Alexa spürte, wie die schroffen Steine Bösartigkeit auszudünsten schienen, die Erinnerung an tausend Leben und tausend Tode. Sie richtete sich unbewusst auf, versuchte, den Gefühlen zu trotzen, die sich schneidend in ihr Innerstes bohrte und folgte den beiden Gestalten durch die große Säulenhalle, in der Fackeln Ruß und flackernde Schatten an die Wände warfen, eine monumentale Freitreppe hinauf, die in einem engen Korridor mündete. Dort erwartete sie eine weitere Gestalt, ein kleiner, nervös wirkender Zauberer mit einer Halbglatze, der die feisten Finger gegeneinander rieb. Er zwinkerte hastig hinter runden Brillengläsern, die viel zu groß für sein Gesicht waren. Er eilte Alexa sie zu und winkte ihre beiden stummen Begleiter fort, die fast augenblicklich in den Wänden verschwanden.

„Meine liebe Miss Devin, ich, äh, heiße Sie willkommen. Ich bin etwas überrumpelt, ich meine, der Brief des Ministeriums klang sehr dringend. Was kann ich, können wir für Sie tun?"

Er schwitzt und ein paar kleine Schweißtropfen erschienen auf seiner Stirn. Alexa sah ihn ruhig an, doch sie fühlte sich sofort abgestoßen von dem Mann. Vielleicht war es der Blick seiner Augen, vielleicht die Tatsache, dass man ihn offensichtlich genug traute, um ihm von ihrer Order zu unterrichten. Sie schenkte ihm ein dünnes Lächeln, das sehr wirkungsvoll sein konnte und er zog die schwammige Hand, die er ihr entgegenstreckte, sofort zurück.

„Ich bin hier, um Ascylpa Snape zu sehen. Umgehend. Direktor-?"

„Pittin, Direktor Pittin. Ja. Natürlich." Er war ein wenig blasser geworden als er eh schon war. „Ungewöhnlich, all die Jahre-. Ja, dann folgen Sie mir bitte. Und Sie wollen mir nicht sagen, was Sie genau vorhaben?" Er ging an Alexa vorbei und tippte mit dem Zauberstab an eine Wand, die sich sofort zu einem Durchgang öffnete, der eine enge, nur schwach beleuchtete Wendeltreppe offenbarte.

„Nein, das will ich nicht." Damit war für Alexa und auch für den Direktor jede weitere Diskussion beendet und sie brachten schweigend die Stufen hinter ich, die sich hinunter ins Herz der Insel bohrten, das feucht und eisig den seltenen Besuchern harrte. Als die Treppe endete, sah Alexa, dass sie lediglich in einen Gang und zu einer Zelle an deren Ende führte.

„Das ist hier bei uns Pflicht. Die Gefangenen dürfen sich nicht unterhalten, verstehen Sie. Aber ich muss Sie warnen, ja, das muss ich wohl. Ich werde Sie mit Mrs. Snape allein lassen. Sie ist nicht in dem Zustand, Sie körperlich anzugreifen, Miss Devin, aber nehmen Sie sich trotzdem in Acht. Wenn Sie gehen wollen, rufen Sie, man wird Sie hören. Danach werden wir Sie untersuchen, ob Sie unter einer Beherrschung oder einem Fluch stehen. Man weiß ja nie, ob die nicht auch ganz ohne Zauberstab -." Die Worte des Direktors erstarben in einem Gemurmel, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass Alexa ihm kaum zu hörte. Ihr Herz schlug fast schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen und in ihrem Kopf herrschte gähnenden Leere, fort waren all die Worte und Sätze, die sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte in den langen Stunden nach der Unterredung mit Albus Dumbledore. Sie atmete tief durch und folgte dann dem Direktor durch den Gang. Quietschend schwang die Tür der Zelle, geöffnet vom Zauberstabes des Mannes, vor ihr auf und ein schwarzes Loch gähnte ihr entgegen. Alexa nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und trat ein. Hinter ihr fiel die Pforte mit einem endgültig klingenden Knall zu und nur durch das kleine Viereck, durch das Wohl Nahrung und andere Dinge gebracht wurde, fiel etwas Licht aus dem Gang in den Raum.

Jemand atmete. Das mühsame, raspelnde Geräusch ging Alexa durch Mark und Bein, als sie versuchte, in der Finsternis etwas zu erkennen und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich ihre Augen eingewöhnt hatten. In all der Zeit pulsierten Angst und widerwillige Faszination durch ihre Adern, Wissbegierde und auch Hass auf die Person, die sie hier erwartete. Und dass sah sie die Gestalt in der Ecke, erblickte ihr Gesicht und sagte mit einer Stimme, die nicht ihr selbst zu gehören schien:

„Mutter, ich bin es."


	34. Kapitel 33 Ascylpa

Kathi: Ja, ich liebe es, meine Leser auf die Folter zu spannen. Leider muss ich nach diesem Kapitel erst mal eine Woche Pause machen, weil ich von der Arbeit aus eine Woche wegfahre. Aber die Kekse und den Ansporn nehme ich mit! Ich danke Dir!

Isidra: Ach Süße! Du bist einfach lieb. Danke fürs Mitzittern und Motivieren+knuddel+

Kapitel 33

Ascylpa

Ascylpa Snape saß auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke, die Füße parallel gestellt, die Hände gefaltet im Schoß ihrer abgetragenen schwarzen Robe, den Kopf gesenkt. Sie war winzig klein, kleiner noch als Alexa und ihre Handgelenke, die aus den Ärmeln schauten, waren beängstigend dünn, wie die eines Skeletts. Ihr Haar, das ihr Gesicht verbarg wie ein Vorhang, war dunkel, doch es war im schwachen Licht nicht zu erkennen, welche Farbe sie genau hatten, nur, dass sie von zahlreichen silbernen Fäden durchzogen wurden.

Alexa machte zögerlich ein paar Schritte ins Innere der Zelle und sah sich um. Ein Tisch in der Mitte, ein Bett und eine Kommode an der Wand. Ein Sichtschutz, hinter dem Wohl der Nassbereich lag. Es roch durchdringend nach Urin und etwas anderem, das Alexa nicht einordnen konnte. Ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich, doch sie zwang sich, weiterzugehen, auf diese stille Gestalt zu, die dort nur saß und sich nicht bewegte, deren Atem Alexa wie eine Geduldsprobe erschien, die sie abstieß und ekelte. Vor dem Stuhl in der Ecke ließ sie sich auf ein Knie nieder und blickte zu Severus Snapes Mutter auf. Noch immer war deren Gesicht nicht zu sehen, doch Alexa meinte plötzlich zu sehen, wie in den Schatten der Haare jettschwarze Augen aufblitzten. Sie hob eine Hand, um sie auf Ascylpas Arm zu legen und plötzlich, ohne Warnung, schossen die knochigen Hände der alten Frau vor und umklammerten Alexas Handgelenk.

„So", sagte sie mit dünner Stimme, die jedes Gefühls entbehrte und Alexa erschauderte, als die Gefangene den Kopf hob und sie anblickte. Ihr Gesicht glich einem alterslosen Totenkopf, nur noch bedeckt mit dünner, pergamentsfarbener Haut, die sich straff über jeden Muskel gelegt hatte und der Schock traf Alexa, als sie in diesen Zügen, diesen Bewegungen und in dieser Gestalt der Mutter den Sohn wiederfand. Unfähig, sich aus Ascylpas Griff zu lösen, auch wenn keine Kraft in ihm lag, starrte Alexa sie an. Doch sie wurde ihrerseits gemustert und dann plötzlich losgelassen. Snapes Mutter lächelte dünn und boshaft, doch es lag etwas hinter dieser Geste, das Alexa erbleichen ließ. Es war der Wahnsinn, der aus Ascylpas Augen sprach, als sie diese über Alexas Gesicht wandern ließ. „Du bist also gekommen. Du hast mich die ganze Zeit alleine gelassen, aber ich wusste es trotzdem." Mit einer ungeduldigen Geste strich sie sich mit den von Kälte und Feuchtigkeit gekrümmten Fingern etwas Haar aus dem Gesicht und richtete sich auf, so gut sie es vermochte. Alexa spürte unvermittelt, wie etwas in sie tastete und brauchte den Bruchteil einer Sekunden, um zu begreifen, dass es Ascylpa war, die sich ihrer Gedanken und Erinnerungen bemächtigen wollte. Sofort leerte sie ihren Geist von all dem, was sie in diesem Moment bestürmte, ihre Gefühle, ihre Hoffnungen ließ sie fortfließen und baute einen Schutz gegen das Vordringen auf, wie sie es in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte. Mit einem unwilligen Laut lehnte sich Ascylpa wieder zurück und fiel sichtlich in sich zusammen. „Versuchst wohl alle kleinen schmutzigen Tricks, nicht wahr, meine Kleine?"

„Das machst Du auch, Mutter", gab Alexa zurück und bemühte sich um einen selbstsicheren Tonfall. Ascylpa kicherte plötzlich und wiegte den Kopf, sie dass ihr das Haar erneut ins Gesicht fiel. Dann begann sie, ihren Oberkörper rhythmisch vor und zurück zu bewegen, so wie ein Kind, das sich selbst in den Schlaf wiegen wollte.

„Ach, Mädchen, ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie Du wohl aussiehst, wenn wir uns wieder begegnen. Und jetzt erkenne ich all das Gute von mir in Dir wieder, wie schön", flüsterte sie und lachte knarzend. „Es ist nicht der äußere Schein, oh nein. Ich kann in Dich sehen, trotz Deiner Bemühungen. Du bist genau wie ich, so, wie es sein soll. Du hast Rache im Herzen und Wut, endlose Wut, für deren Befriedigung Du alles tun würdest, nicht wahr?" Alexa prallte zurück, sich erkannt fühlend und auch wenn ihr Verstand sagte, das Ascylpa Dinge auf sie projizierte, wurde sie den Eindruck nicht los, dass Snapes Mutter hinter ihre Fassade sah. Irritiert wendete sie den Blick ab, ließ ihn erneut durch die Zelle wandern. „Das ist nicht das, was ich verdient habe, Sophie und bald wird sich das ändern. Ich warte schon so lange und nun bist Du da. Das zweite Zeichen, weißt Du? Jetzt wird der Lord mich bald zu sich holen und mir danken für meine Treue."

„Das hast Du Dir verdient, Mutter", flüsterte Alexa fast unhörbar und widerstand dem Impuls, auszuspringen und so weit zu rennen, bis sie Ascylpas Stimme, ihr Atmen und den hasserfüllten Klang ihrer Stimme nicht mehr hören konnte. Doch sie zwang sich dazu, sich an den Grund ihres Besuches zu erinnern und ganz gleich, wie schlecht sie sich fühlte, sie brauchte Informationen. „Was war das erste Zeichen?"

Ascylpa erhob sich würdevoll, wie eine entthronte Königin und Alexa ließ sie passieren, richtete sich dann ebenfalls auf, um Snapes Mutter nachzusehen. Unsichere Schritte trugen die Gefangene durch die Zelle, die Sohlen ihrer nackten Füße strichen über den Stein. Am Tisch blieb sie stehen und legte eine Hand auf die abgewetzte Platte, um sich zu stützen, und dann drehte sie den Kopf, sie dass sie Alexa wieder ansehen konnte. Purer Hohn sprach aus ihrer Stimme und ihrem Blick, doch auch eine Art perverser Zärtlichkeit, von der Alexa wusste, dass sie ihr galt.

„Arme Süße. Du hast gebüßt für Deinen Bruder, dabei bist Du doch tausend Mal mehr wert als er." Sie spuckte auf den schmutzigen Boden. „Ihn überhaupt zur Welt zu bringen war ein Fehler. Als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, wusste ich bereits, was für ein elender Schwächling er sein würde, genau wie sein Vater. Ich habe mich geschämt für ihn. Mit Dir habe ich den Fehler nicht gemacht. Ich habe den Mann genommen, den der Lord mir gab und das Ergebnis warst Du. Rein und genauso wie ich." Ihr Bericht schien sie aufzuregen und ihre Finger krallten sich in das Holz des Tisches. „Aber nun ist es ja gut und jeder bekommt, was er verdient."

„Ja, jeder bekommt, was er verdient", echote Alexa und nickte leicht, wie betäubt. Sie erkannte, dass sie diese Frau hasste, abgrundtief hasste und dieses Gefühl erschreckte sie maßlos, denn es war, als würde sie einen alten Bekannten willkommen heißen, den sie lange vermisst hatte. In all den Jahren, die sie Ronan nicht gesehen hatte, hatte sie gemeint, diese Gefühle aus sich verbannt zu haben und nun, da sie frisch in ihr aufloderten, war es, als brächen Wunden wieder auf, die sie schon lange geheilt gewähnt hatte. Zittrig atmend, schloss sie ihre Finger in ihrer Tasche um den Zauberstab, von dem ohnmächtigen Wunsch besessen, diese Frau zu töten, sie zu bestrafen für das, was sie getan hatte. Aber dafür war sie nicht hergekommen, sagte sie sich und presste eine weitere Frage hervor, von der für sie alles abhing. Denn sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange in dieser Zelle bleiben konnte, ohne ihrer Wut nachgeben zu müssen. „Wo ist mein Bruder?"

Ascylpa warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schrill.

„Da, wo er hingehört. Bei seiner Lordschaft." Sie taumelte auf Alexa zu, griff sie am Arm, um eine Stütze ringend. „Du wirst ihn sehen wollen, nicht wahr? Um Dich bei ihm zu bedanken, nicht wahr? Du wirst schon bald die Gelegenheit haben, meine Süße. Triff mich bei unserem Haus, wenn ich hier fort bin und dann werden wir ihm beide ins Gesicht spucken. Versprich es mir!"

„Natürlich, Mutter, nur Du und ich, so, wie es schon immer hätte sein sollen." Alexa war übel und sie schmeckte bittere Galle in ihrem Mund, erkannte sie doch in Ascylpa Ronan, entdeckte die Züge von Gewalt und Verachtung, die ihr Leben zerstört hatten. Verschwommen erinnerte sie sich an Severus Snapes Worte, in denen er sie warnte, so zu werden wie er und erkannte, dass sie kurz davor, die endgültige Kontrolle darüber zu verlieren. Die Bösartigkeit, die Ascylpa zu Eigen war wie eine zweite Haut, empfand sie nun selbst, verlor sich in dem Gedanken zu töten und Rache zu nehmen für das, was man ihr angetan hatte, stärker als jemals zuvor. Doch es gab etwas, das sie zurückhielt, das sie gemahnte, sich nicht zu verlieren und zu bedenken, was sie tat. Es war die Erinnerung an jene Nacht in Severus Snapes Bett, in der sie in seine Seele geblickt hatte, hinter seine mühsam aufgebaute Maske, die dem Verhalten seiner Mutter so sehr ähnelte. Dort war Menschlichkeit gewesen, Verletzlichkeit und Gefühl, das Alexa dort nicht vermutet hatte. Dafür setzte sie sich ein, für diese Essenz, die in Severus verblieben war und die ihr so wertvoll erschienen war. Mensch wollte sie bleiben und wenn sie nun handelte, tötete, die Kontrolle verloren, dann würde sie vielleicht niemals mehr den Weg zurück finden. Das schuldete sie Severus Snape, den sie immer noch liebte in einem Winkel ihres Herzens, von dem sie sich abgewendet hatte. „Ich verspreche es Dir, Mutter. Wir beide gemeinsam."

Alexa vergaß ihr Versprechen an Dumbledore nicht, aber sie wusste nun, dass sie es brechen musste. Wenn in den Worten der alten Frau über ihre baldige Befreiung nur ein Funken Wahrheit lag, dann würde Alexa alles tun, alles, um Severus Snape zu finden.


	35. Kapitel 34 Fremde Gesichter

Bia: Oh, ne 1 habe ich lange nicht mehr bekommen! Danke!

Isidra: Deine Ahnungen erfüllen sich immer, weil Du mich schon so gut kennst. Viel Spaß bei dem Chapi+flausch+

Kapitel 34

Fremde Gesichter

Als sie die kalte, feuchte Seeluft einatmen konnte, fühlte sich Alexa gleich besser, denn es war, als würde mit jeder Böe, die sie erfasste, ein Stück mehr dessen, was sich ihrer in Azkaban bemächtigt hatte, fortgeweht werden. Ihren Hass auf Ascylpa Snape konnte der Wind jedoch nicht beenden. Nicht der Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens ob ihrer Täuschung hatte sie überwältigt, im Gegenteil, sie war zufrieden mit der Posse, bei der sie auf Dumbledore Bitte hin mitgespielt hatte.

Doch diese Befriedigung genügte ihr nicht. Schon während der Verabschiedung durch den Direktor hatte sie krampfhaft darüber nachgegrübelt, wie sie Severus Snape helfen konnte, doch ihr war keine Idee gekommen, die sie wirklich überzeugen konnte. Doch dann hatte sie, bevor sie das Gefängnis verließ, eine Entdeckung gemacht, drei lange, graumelierte Haare auf dem Ärmel ihres schwarzen Umhangs. Und mit der Erkenntnis, dass sich Ascylpas Haare nutzen lassen würden kam auch das Wissen, dass die Besitzerin der Haare niemals die Chance bekommen durfte, Lord Voldemorts entgegenzutreten.

So verließ Alexa Azkaban mit einem Boot die Insel auf dieselbe Weise, wie sie gekommen war. Auf See wartete erneut ein Portschlüssel, den sie nutzte, um in dem kleinen Dorf an der Küste hinter der pittoresken Kirche wieder zum Vorschein zu kommen und der dort versammelten Trauergemeinde von Muggeln zu erklären, sie sei eine Touristin auf Abwegen. Dann apparierte sie zurück nach London, ging jedoch nicht in ihre Wohnung, denn diese war laut Dumbledores Aussage nicht mehr sicher genug. So mietete sich Alexa ein Zimmer in einer kleinen, versteckt gelegenen Zaubererpension in einem der ruhigen Vororte der Stadt und ging in die Winkelgasse einkaufen. Mit einer Tasche voller Gerätschaften zum Brauen von Zaubertränken, einigen Büchern, Schreibutensilien und einem Kessel kehrte sie gegen Abend zurück.

Die Stille des unbekannten Zimmers umfing sie bedrückend, als sie den Kessel und die Ingredienzien aufbaute und sorgsam die drei Haare, die sie in einem Stück Pergament eingeschlagen hatte, auf den wackligen Tisch legte. Eine Weile starrte sie darauf, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und schrieb einen Brief an Albus Dumbledore.

‚Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore, leider hat sich unsere Hoffnung nicht bestätigt, in keiner Hinsicht. Ich bedauere, Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen zu können und werde in den nächsten Tagen eine Bildungsreise auf den Kontinent unternehmen, so lange, wie es die Situation fordert. Hochachtungsvoll. Lilian Devin.'

Das musste für den Schulleiter genügen und ihn ein eine falsche Fährte locken. Alexa faltete den Brief zusammen und schob ihn in ihre Tasche, um sich dann noch einmal zum Empfang der Pension zu begeben, hinter der eine alte Frau mit wirrem Haar die „Hexenwoche" las, während Stricknadeln neben ihrem Kopf klapperten. Kurz darauf flatterte eine Eule mit der Nachricht Richtung Hogwarts und Alexa kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück, um sich ans Brauen zu begeben. Da der normale Vielsafttrank einen Monat benötigte, um wirkungsvoll zu werden, kramte Alexa ihre Erinnerungen an den Zaubertrankunterricht hervor und fand in einem der Bücher, die sie in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte die Bestätigung ihrer Erinnerung. Der Morgen graute bereits, als sie als letzte Zutat die drei Haare in die gräuliche Flüssigkeit warf, diese in eine Phiole abfüllte und dann vollkommen übermüdet auf ihr unbequemes Bett fiel.

Zur Decke starrend, an der sich die hässliche graue Tapete löste, ließ sie die Gedanken schweifen. Sie hatte genug Vielsafttrank, um etwa eine Woche lang unerkannt unter den Todesser leben zu können, falls sie nicht vorher durch ihr mangelndes Wissen über diese und vor allem über Ascylpa Snape enttarnt wurde. Schlimmer noch, die Nebenwirkungen des hastig gebrauten Trankes würden immens sein und konnten sie ebenfalls verraten. Die Folgen wollte sie sich nicht ausmalen, doch sie ahnte, dass vor allem ihr Stiefvater sehr zufrieden sein würde, sie wiederzusehen. Sie ignorierte den bitteren Geschmack in ihrem Mund und seufzte leise. Von nun an musste sie warten. Wenn Ascylpa Recht hatte und ein Ausbruch unmittelbar bevorstand, dann hatte Alexa die Möglichkeit, ihren Platz einzunehmen, doch wenn das Gefasel der Alten nur Unsinn gewesen war, dann war alles umsonst gewesen.

Alexa fand keinen Schlaf und wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Die Sprungfedern der Matratze quietschten protestierend, als sie sich schließlich abrupt aufsetzte und wieder zum Tisch ging, um drei weitere Briefe zu schreiben. Einen an ihre Mutter, einen an Liza und einen an Albus Dumbledore. Während sie davon schrieb, was sie vorhatte und welche Folgen das haben könnte, spürte sie erstaunlich Bewegung. Es war, als wäre der Gedanken an ihren Tod ein alter Bekannter, den zu treffen sie nicht unbedingt herbeisehnte, vor dem sie sich aber auch nicht fürchtete. Der Brief an den Schuldirektor fiel ihr überraschenderweise am leichtesten, denn in den Zeilen an ihre Familie fühlte sie sich ständig dazu gedrängt, ihr Verhalten zu erklären, doch bei Dumbledore wusste sie, dass er sie verstehen würde und im schlimmsten Fall ihrer Familie besser darlegen konnte, was sie getrieben hatte, als sie es in diesem Moment selbst konnte.

Da sie wusste, dass an Nachtruhe eh nicht mehr zu denken war, steckte sie die Briefe ein und machte sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium, so wie sie es an jedem normalen Morgen tat. Sie wusste, dass sie dort sofort erfahren würde, wenn etwas in Azkaban geschah und vor allem konnte sie dort einige eklatante Wissenslücken füllen. In dem hohen Bau, der sich mitten in London zwischen die Muggelhäuser schmiegte, herrschte wie immer geschäftiges Treiben und niemandem fiel auf, dass sich Alexa ins Archiv zurückzog. Bereits zur Schulzeit hatte sie über Snape und seine Familie recherchierte, doch die Akten, die sie in den verstaubten Schränken fand, boten ihr alle Informationen, die die Zauberer des Ministeriums je gesammelt hatten. Die Suche war langwierig und die Müdigkeit machten ihr zu schaffen, doch schließlich fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte. Kurzerhand las sie die Adresse vom ehemaligen Haus der Snapes und alles, was über Ascylpa zu finden war, in ihren Zauberstab ein und verließ dann das Archiv, um eine starke Tasse Kaffee zu trinken und kurz den Kopf in ihr Büro zu stecken. Ihr Arbeitskollege Patrick McIvre, ein waschechter Schotte, schluckte ihre Geschichte über eine dringende Reise zum Kontinent sofort und versprach, ihren Vorgesetzten zu informieren.

Wenig später verließ Alexa das Ministerium wieder und begab sich ein zweites Mal in die Winkelgasse, um für die drei Briefe ein Verlies bei Gringotts zu mieten. Bei einem mürrischen Kobold, der von seinem hohen Sitzplatz auf argwöhnisch auf sie herunterschielte, gab sie an, dass es nur ihr selbst sowie Albus Dumbledore erlaubt sein sollte, mit dem Schlüssel an die Pergamente zu gelangen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zahlte sie die zwanzig Galleonen Mietgebühr und hinterlegte dann die Schreiben in einem muffigen Verlies, wohl wissend, dass der Direktor von Hogwarts die Schreiben an ihre Familienmitglieder übergeben würde, ganz gleich, wo sich diese zur Zeit aufhalten mochten. Zurück in den Pension, übertrug sie die gesammelten Informationen auf Pergamente, um sie sorgsam mehrmals zu lesen, bis sie glaubte, genügend über Ascylpas Eigenarten zu wissen. Zu ihrem Glück waren die fast zwanzig Jahre alten Texte sehr umfangreich, da sie damals von Auroren erstellt worden waren, für die auf der Jagd nach den Todessern jedes Detail sehr wichtig gewesen war.

Der Tag ging zur Neige, als Alexa plötzlich vor der Zimmertür laute Stimmen hörte. Neugierig geworden, trat sie auf den Gang hinaus und stieß fast mit einem Zauberer mittleren Alters zusammen, der mit einer Ausgabe des „Tagespropheten" wedelte und erregt auf seine Begleiterin einredet.

„Eine Unverschämtheit ist das! Die Sicherheit in diesem Land geht vor die Hunde!"

„Entschuldigung, ist etwas passiert?", erkundigte sich Alexa mit vor Nervosität bröckelnder Stimme und klopfendem Herzen. Der Zauberer blickte sie verdutzt an und stürzte sich dann in einen neuen Schwall von Beschimpfungen.

„Unerhört! Schon wieder ein Ausbruch in Azkaban, meine Liebe, schon der zweite dieses Jahr. Wo kommen wir hin, wenn -."

Doch Alexa hatte sich schon abgewendet und kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück, fast wie in Trance, denn nun würde alles den geplanten, aber dennoch so unsichreren Weg gehen. In aller Ruhe ließ sie alle Unterlagen im Kamin in Flammen aufgehen, steckte die Phiole mit dem Trank ein und legte sich ihren Umhang um. Ihren Zauberstab wollte sie zunächst nicht mitnehmen, denn Ascylpa besaß möglicherweise keinen, wenn sie sich trafen, doch schließlich siegte das winzige Gefühl der Sicherheit, das ihr das glatte Holz des Stabes bat, wenn sie ihn berührte. Den Schlüssel zu ihrem Zimmer und auch den für das Verlies gab sie an der Rezeption ab, mit der Bitte, ihn nach Hogwarts zu senden. Dann verließ Alexa das Hotel und desapparierte, ohne einen Blick für die Schönheit des Sonnenuntergangs über der Stadt zu haben.


	36. Kapitel 35 Blut

Bia: Du hast schon ganz Recht damit, dass Snapes Mutter ziemlich klar bei Verstand war. Was dabei rauskommt – lies es nach! Danke für die Treue.

Und noch einmal ein Appell an alle anderen Leser. Reviews verschönern mir den Tag und ich brauche sie einfach, weil ich hoffe, mich noch zu verbessern. Danke!

Kapitel 35

Blut

Die Sonne fand ihren blutroten Weg hinter den Horizont und Alexa wartete. Das verfallene Haus, etwas abseits eines kleinen Dorfes in Surrey, war von einem verwilderten Garten umgeben, in dem an diesem Abend die Vögel sangen und große, farbenprächtige Libellen ihre Runden drehten. Kniehohes Gras bewegte sich im leichten Wind, der vom nahenden Herbst sprach und wehte Alexa ihr zerrauftes Haar ins Gesicht, da sie unwillig beiseite strich. Die Falle war gestellt, alles war vorbereitet und Alexa fühlte sich schrecklich. In den Momenten, in denen sie Ascylpa Snape in Azkaban die Augen gesehen hatte, war es für sie kein Problem gewesen, sich vorzustellen, die Frau umzubringen, doch je mehr Zeit verstrich und je dunkler es wurde, desto nervöser und unentschlossener wurde Alexa.

Als die ersten Sterne zu sehen waren, war sie fest entschlossen, nach Hogwarts zu apparieren und dort Hilfe zu holen. Dort würde man aus Ascylpa schon herausbekommen, wo ihr Sohn war – oder? Doch Alexa war auch bewusst, dass jede Minute, die vertan wurde, eine Minute mehr sein würde, die Severus Snape unter Lord Voldemort zu leiden hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an das, was sie erwartete, wenn sie ihrem Plan folgte, wurde es Alexa kalt. Sie hatte keine Angst vor dem, was sie erwartete, sie hatte Angst vor sich selbst, vor den Dingen, zu denen sie vielleicht fähig sein würde. In ihr nagten Zweifel, die auch nicht vergingen, als sich plötzlich leise Schritte hinter der Hausecke näherten. Alexa riss ihren Zauberstab hervor und ihr Körper spannte sich an, doch es war tatsächlich Ascylpa, die erschien, und nicht etwa eine Gruppe Todesser, bereit, Alexa zu enttarnen und zu töten.

Ascylpa trug eine schwarze Robe, hinter deren wallenden Stoffbahnen ihr Körper noch ausgemergelter wirkte als in Azkaban. Doch in ihren Augen loderte ein Feuer, das neben dem Wahnsinn auch Triumph beinhaltete. Als sie bemerkte, dass Alexa ihren Zauberstab gezogen hatte, zuckte ein Lächeln über ihr zerfurchtes Gesicht.

„Na, na, das wird nicht nötig sein, mein Kleines", sagte sie freundlich und trat auf Alexa zu, die den Drang verspürte, rückwärts zu springen. Es war etwas in Ascylpas Blick, das sie nervös machte und bewirkte, dass sie sich klein und abscheulich fühlte. Bei dem Gedanken, dass Severus seine Kindheit bei dieser Frau verbracht hatte, fühlte sie jedoch, wie Wut, genährt durch ihre eigenen Erfahrungen, die Furcht zu vertreiben begann. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das leicht verzerrt wirkte und sagte leise:

„Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein, Mutter, das weißt Du auch."

Ascylpas lächelte, ein feines, böses Lächeln, dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab, bis er auf Alexa wies.

„Sehr richtig. Und deswegen will ich wissen, wer Du wirklich bist, meine Süße, denn meine Tochter bist Du nicht. Accio Zauberstab!"

Der Schock, den diese Worte in Alexa auslösten, brachte sie fast ins Schwanken, als ihre Knie begannen, unkontrolliert zu zittern, zum Glück verborgen von ihrem Mantel. Ihr Zauberstab flog aus ihrer Hand und landete in Ascylpas Klaue. Alexas Mund wurde trocken und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um überhaupt eine Antwort hervorzubringen, denn sie wusste, dass sie keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, als sich herauszureden oder Ascylpa so lange abzulenken, bis sie sie überwältigen konnte. Ihr Blick huschte herum und versuchte festzustellen, ob Snapes Mutter alleine gekommen war, doch in dem großen, wilden Garten war nichts zu sehen.

„Ich –weiß nicht, was Du meinst, Mutter. Erkennst Du nicht Dein Gesicht in meinem wieder? Deine Augen?" Sie hob die Hände als Zeichen, dass sie nichts im Schilde führte und räusperte ihre Stimme frei. „Leg den Zauberstab weg. Von mir hast Du nichts zu befürchten."

Doch Ascylpa machte keine Anstalten, ihre Position aufzugeben. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ihr dunkles Haar fiel ihr in das scharf geschnittene Gesicht, warf schwankende Schatten darauf.

„Dein Gesicht mag vielleicht dem meinen ähnlich sehen, doch es ist falsch. Wärst Du meine Tochter, wärst Du auf der Seite des Lords, so, wie ich Dich erzogen habe. Und Du wärst nicht klammheimlich nach Azkaban geschlichen wie eine Ratte, sondern hättest mich längst herausgeholt. Zu lange habe ich gedacht, dass der Lord mein kleines Mädchen vielleicht doch verschont hat, doch nun sehe ich den Beweis, dass es nicht so ist!" Ascylpa redete in Wut und Wahn, Speichel flog aus ihrem Mund, in dem sie abgebrochene Zähne offenbarte. Alexa wusste nicht, was Snapes Mutter als Nächstes tun würde, ob sie mit Argumenten zu besänftigen war und wählte den einzigen Ausweg, den sie für sich sah. Sie duckte sich und sprang vor, um Ascylpa zu Boden zu reißen. Doch die alte Frau war schneller, als Alexa gedacht hatte und sprang zur Seite, zur selben Zeit einen Zauberspruch rufend. „Crucio!"

Alexa fiel zu Boden, riss sich Hände und Knie auf, doch noch viel schmerzhafter als diese Wunden war die ihren Körper fast innerlich zerreißende Pein, die der marternde Spruch in ihr hervorrief. Sie hörte einen wimmernden Schrei, der nur von ihr selbst stammen konnte und krümmte sich auf der steinigen Erde, jeder Wahrnehmung außer des Schmerzes beraubt, atemlos um Erlösung und Widerstand ringend, der ihr nicht gelingen wollte. Als das Reißen in ihr ein wenig nach und wieder einen klaren Gedanken zuließ, spürte sie unter ihren aufgerissenen Fingerkuppen einen großen Stein und reagierte, obwohl jeder Muskel und jeder Knochen in ihr protestierten. Sie rollte sich herum und warf den Brocken mit aller Kraft, die ihr noch blieb. Und sie traf. Der Stein traf Ascylpa an der Schläfe und ließ sie zurücktaumeln. Blut schoss aus einer Platzwunde über der Augenbraue und vernebelte ihre Sicht.

Ihre Chance nutzend, quälte sich Alexa hoch und sprang vorwärts, um Ascylpas zu Fall zu bringen. Dieses Mal gelang es ihr, doch bei dem Aufprall wurden sie beide ins Gras geschleudert und mit ihnen die Zauberstäbe, die zwischen den hoch gewachsenen Halmen verschwanden. Ascylpa kreischte und wehrte sich wie besessen, zäh und kräftig nach der Zeit im Gefängnis und fuhr Alexa mit den Fingernägeln durchs Gesicht, blutige Striemen hinterlassend. Nun lief auch ihr Blut in die Augen und den kleinen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte Ascylpa, um sich auf sie zu rollen und zu beginnen, ihre Klauen um Alexas Hals zu schließen und kräftig zuzudrücken. Röchelnd versuchte sie, die alte Frau abzuwerfen, doch schon tanzen farbige Sterne vor ihrem Sichtfeld und Dunkelheit wogte heran. In einer letzten verzweifelten Hoffnung ließ sie die Hände fahren, die bislang versucht hatten, Ascylpa fortzudrücken und tastete nach dem Stein, der noch irgendwo liegen musste. Als sie ihn fand, zögerte sie nicht lange, ergriff ihn und riss ihn empor - riss ihn empor und schlug zu, erst einmal, dann immer wieder, voller Wut und Verzweiflung, bis sie spürte, wie der Griff um ihren Hals erschlaffte und Blut auf ihr Gesicht tropfte. Da begriff sie, was sie getan hatte und verfolgte schreckensstarr, wie Ascylpa mit zertrümmertem Gesicht langsam von ihr herunterrutschte und ins Gras fiel.

Stille folgte. Alexa lag schwer atmend auf dem Rücken und blickte in den dunklen Himmel und versuchte zu ergründen, was geschehen war und warum es ihr nicht Leid tat. Sie wagte es nicht, zu dem bewegungslosen Körper neben ihr zu sehen, der selbst tot noch Gehässigkeit auszustrahlen schien. Oder war das nur ein Produkt ihrer überschäumenden Phantasie? Ihr Atem und ihr Körper zitterten noch immer, als sie sich schließlich aufrappelte, um ihren Zauberstab zu suchen. Doch als sie wieder stand und sich umsah, sah sie, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Weiße Masken und schwarze Roben zeugten davon, dass Alexa gefunden hatte, was sie suchte – oder vielmehr, dass man sie gefunden hatte.


	37. Kapitel 36 Voldemort

Bia: Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, hier das neue Kapitel. Nun darfst Du Dein Votum abgeben - Happy End oder nicht?

Isidra: Doch, sie haben ihn kaputtgemacht und ich fürchte, da wird noch mehr kaputtgehen. Danke für die andauernde Treue+knuddel+

Kapitel 36

Voldemort

Alexa wusste nicht, warum sie sie nicht töteten. Es ging alles sehr schnell. Einer von ihnen hob ihren Zauberstab auf, ein andere sprach einen Bann, damit sie nicht desapparieren konnte und dann warteten sie. Schweigend. Hinter den weißen Masken waren keine Gesichter auszumachen und die wallenden, schwarzen Roben verbargen die Statur der Todesser, machten es unmöglich, mehr über diese Zauberer herauszufinden als das Offensichtliche – dass sie Voldemort dienten. Alexa vermied es, zu der zusammengefallenen Gestalt Ascylpas zu sehen, die im glimmenden Halbdunkel der Nacht unter einem halben Mond und zahlreichen Sternen lag, ein Mahnmal dessen, zu was Alexa fähig gewesen war. Mehr als einmal wallte in den ewig langen Minuten Übelkeit in ihr auf, doch sie beherrschte sich, merkwürdig betäubt durch die Ereignisse, noch nicht einmal ängstlich, denn sie ahnte, was auf sie zukommen würde.

Schließlich knisterte die Luft und zwei Gestalten apparierten inmitten des Kreises, den die Todesser um Alexa und die Leiche gebildet hatten. Der kleinere Mann war abgrundtief hässlich und seine wieselflinken, rotgeäderten Augen erfasste Alexa mit einem Ausdruck von Neugier und Abscheu. Als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie, dass ihm eine Hand fehlte und durch eine bewegliche Prothese aus einem silbernen Material ersetzt worden war und eben diese Hand kam zum Einsatz, als der Mann die Robe seines Begleiters ordnete und sich dann zurückzog. Voldemort war groß und dürr. Eine Kapuze beschirmte sein Gesicht bis auf den Mund, der sich zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln verzog, als sein Diener vor ihm zurückwich. Unter dem Stoff, im Schatten, schienen zwei Lichtpunkte zu glühen und diese richteten sich dann auf Alexa. Sie erstarrte zu einer Statue und fühlte, wie Kälte durch ihren Körper kroch.

„So", sagte Voldemort mit einer Stimme, die seltsam hoch und kratzig klang, die Perversion der Stimme, die einst einem Menschen gehört hatte. Sein Tonfall spöttelte mehr als dass er drohte, doch es genügte, um Alexas Knie weich zu machen. „Die Retterin in der Not." Sie antwortete ihm nicht, da sie fürchtete, keinen Ton herauszubekommen, doch ihre Gedanken rasten. Woher wusste er es? Und just, so als wisse er auch ganz genau, was sie dachte, setzte er hinzu: „Sie waren äußerst unvorsichtig, Miss Devin. Oder besser Miss Hammond? So viele Name für ein dummes Mädchen." Alexa zuckte zusammen und versuchte, ihren Geist vor ihm zu verbergen, ihre Gedanken gegen jede Kontrolle abzuschotten. Voldemort lachte knarzend und schien sich hervorragend zu amüsieren. „Ich habe jemanden hier, der Sie sehnsüchtig erwartet hat."

Er machte eine Handbewegung und aus den Reihen der Todesser trat eine Gestalt hervor, die ihre Kapuze abstreifte und die Maske kurz vom Gesicht zog. Es überraschte Alexa nicht sonderlich, dass sie in Ronans Gesicht blickte, geisterhaft verzerrt zu einem Grinsen. Dann trat er zurück, verschmolz wieder mit der Anonymität seiner Mitstreiter.

„Töten Sie mich", sagte Alexa so ruhig, wie es ihr möglich war, doch ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein ersterbendes Flüstern.

„In Anwesenheit des Lords hast Du zu schweigen", fuhr sie der kleine Mann hinter Voldemort an, doch der Lord winkte ab und sprach, merkwürdig sanft:

„Aber, aber, Wurmschwanz, wie gehst Du denn mit unseren Gästen um. Miss Hammond, Sie haben noch eine Aufgabe. Sie werden es mir ermöglichen, mir die Informationen zukommen zu lassen, die ich benötige." Wieder ein hohes, kreischendes Lachen. „Sie können Sich natürlich die Überraschung vorstellen, als ich aus meinem werten Gast herausbekam, dass Sie am Leben waren."

„Severus", entfuhr es Alexa unwillentlich, dann schlug sie erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund. War es Voldemorts der es aus ihr herausgebracht hatte oder ihre eigene Panik?

„Ja, richtig, mein hochgeschätzter Tränkemeister, der sich verriet und mir in einem Verhör berichtetet, dass Sie noch leben. Das lässt natürlich tief blicken." Voldemort presste die Spitzen seiner langen, bleichen Finger zusammen, eine Geste, die pure Zufriedenheit ausdrückte. „Leider kam ich mit ihm nicht sonderlich weiter, aber stellen Sie sich meine Überraschung vor, als sich eines Tages jemand an meine arme, treue Ascylpa heranmachte und versuchte, an ihn heranzukommen. Das konnte nur jemand sein, dem er etwas bedeutete, eine Frau und ich zählte die Fakten zusammen. Er hat sie gerettet und Ihnen eine neue Gestalt gegeben. Nun wissen wir auch, wem er den Vielsaftrank schickte, hergestellt mit den Haaren seiner Schwester."

Alexa schluckte schwer, als sie die Fakten hörte, die sie so lange für Geheimnisse gehalten hatte und die nun offen lagen. Damit war die Katastrophe unabwendbar, denn sie ahnte, was nun geschehen würde.

„Sie wollen mich als Druckmittel einsetzen." Ihre Stimme erklang fremd und tonlos. „Das wird Ihnen nicht gelingen. Ich bedeute ihm nichts."

Doch Voldemort lachte nur und befahl:

„Bringt ihn zu mir!" Zwei gesichtlose Gestalten aus dem Kreis wendeten sich um und verschwanden im Haus. „Zu schade, er war so nahe, meine Liebe. Und zu schade, dass Sie sich irren. Bevor Sie uns freiwillig in die Falle gingen, habe ich eine lange Zeit versucht herauszufinden, wo Sie stecken – ein kleines Geschenk für Ronan, dem ich viel verdanke. Doch dass Severus sich so sehr wehrte, Ihren Aufenthaltsort zu verraten, spricht für mich eine deutliche Sprache. Ah, da sind sie."

In ihrem Herz schien etwas zu explodieren, als Alexa sah, wie die beiden Todesser eine leblose Gestalt aus dem Haus zerrten, in den Kreis brachten und ihr zu Füßen warfen. Ohne lange nachzudenken, warf sie auf den Boden und drehte Severus Snape auf den Rücken, bettete seinen Kopf auf ihre Knie. Er war bewusstlos und entsetzlich zugerichtet. Seine Robe war zerfetzt und blutig, sie sah Streifen seiner misshandelten Haut unter dem schwarzen Stoff. Die totenblasse Haut seines Gesichtes wurde von Schnitten und Schwellungen verunziert, so dass sie seine vertrauten Züge kaum wiederzuerkennen vermochte. Doch er war es. Sein Haar berührte weich ihre Hand, als sie ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn strich und gegen die Hoffnungslosigkeit ankämpfte, die sie überfiel. Es störte sie nicht, dass die Todesser ihre Schwäche sahen, als ihre Augen feucht wurden und sie in fassungslosen Schweigen den Mann anstarrte, der sie die letzten Jahre stets begleitet hatte, aus der Ferne und doch ganz nah, in ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen, die sie tief in sich vergraben hatte. Nach einer ganzen Weile gelang es ihr, den Kopf zu heben und Voldemort anzusehen.

„Ich arbeite im Ministerium. Ich kann Ihnen so viele Informationen verschaffen, wie Sie brauchen. Quälen Sie ihn nicht länger. Ich weiß, dass Sie ihn töten werden, aber ich bitte Sie, quälen Sie ihn nicht länger."

Voldemort war lautlos nähergetreten, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte in der traurigen Agonie ihrer Gedanken. Nun stand er bei ihr und blickte auf sie herab, das Glühen unter seiner Kapuze verstärkte sich und Alexa sah nun, dass es von zwei verachtend blickenden roten Augen stammte.

„Ich glaube, dieser Mann hat alles an Informationen, was ich benötige. Warum mir also die Genugtuung nehmen, ihn für seinen Verrat zu bestrafen. Und Sie, meine Liebe, werden ein wunderbares Geschenk für Hammond abgeben. Er verzehrt sich geradezu nach Ihnen." Er drehte sich halb um, zu der kriecherischen Gestalt hinter sich. „Bringt Sie in mein Haus. Hier dürften wahrscheinlich bald Auroren auftauchen. Ach ja, Miss Hammond – danke, dass Sie Ascylpa für mich erledigt habe. Sie war mir immer schon zu ehrgeizig."

Alexa dachte nicht nach, als sie von ihrem Hass und ihrer Furcht getrieben aufsprang, Severus Snapes Kopf in das hohe Gras sacken ließ und sich auf Voldemort stürzte. Doch sie hatte kaum die Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt, um ihn notfalls mit blanker Gewalt davon abzuhalten, was er vorhatte, da traf sie bereits der erste Zauber, dann ein weiterer und noch einer, bis sie zusammenbrach, schreiend, um sich schlagend, so als könnte sie noch einen der Todesser mit sich in die schmerzrote Dunkelheit reißen, die sie erwartete. Dann umfing sie Stille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liebe Schwarzleser, noch einmal die Bitte (das Betteln) um ein paar mehr Reviews! Ich danke Euch! Eure Demetra mit der schwarzen Phantasie


	38. Kapitel 37 Unsere Dunkelheit

All Reviewer: Ich danke Euch für die Treue und den Durchhaltewillen bei all den Kapiteln – ohne Euch hätte ich weder meine Motivation noch meine Inspiration. Wir sehen und lesen uns beim nächsten Ausflug in die düstere Welt des Tränkemeisters. Eure Demetra

Kapitel 37

Unsere Dunkelheit

Severus Snapes warmer, bewegungsloser Körper ruhte neben ihr, als Alexa erwachte, steif und mit dem Gefühl, als sei ihr Innerstes mit Glasscherben gefüllt, die bei jeder Bewegung in ihr Fleisch schnitten. Dennoch setzte sie sich vorsichtig auf, um sich umzusehen und festzustellen, dass sich ihre hoffnungslose Situation nicht verändert hatte. Sie waren in einem kleinen Kellerraum, der bis auf eine schmale Pritsche aus Metall und einer schmutzigen Matratze vollkommen leer war. Mattes Licht fiel durch ein Fester über ihrem Kopf hinein, doch es stammte nicht von einer Öffnung, sondern von dem sachte funkelnden magischen Feld, der auch diese Fluchtmöglichkeit abschnitt, ebenso endgültig wie die schwere, gusseiserne Tür.

Mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen drehte sie sich um, um nachzusehen, ob Snape bei Bewusstsein war und schrak leicht zusammen, als sie sah, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte und sie musterte. Sein Blick war müde und fern jener bohrenden Schärfe, die er sonst besaß. Seine blasse Haut wirkte fast durchscheinend und die Wunden, die seine Züge missgestalteten, dadurch nur noch hässlicher. Alexa schluckte trocken und formte ein zittriges Lächeln, das, so hoffte sie, nicht die Hoffnungslosigkeit ausdrückte, die sie empfand.

„Sie sind - wieder einmal fernab jeder Vernunft", beschied ihr Snape mit dunkler, brüchiger Stimme, der jeder Spott fehlte und hustete dann qualvoll. „Warum sind Sie, bei Merlins Willen, hier?"

Alexa wollte ihm alles erklären, ihre Dummheit vor ihm rechtfertigen, doch sie konnte es nicht, nicht, wenn sie seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht ruhen fühlte. Abrupt schwang sie die Beine von der Pritsche und erhob sich, obwohl es grauenhaft wehtat. Sie begann, auf und ab zu gehen, während sie berichtete, was geschehen war und starrte auf alles, nur nicht auf Snape, der sich während ihres Monologes nicht bewegte. Sie hoffte fast, dass er eingeschlafen oder in Ohnmacht gefallen war, als sie zu den Ereignissen im Garten von Snapes Elternhaus kam. Nicht um ihretwillen - noch immer tat ihr nicht leid, was sie getan hatte und sie hasste sich selbst für diese stumpfe Gleichgültigkeit. Es ging ihr um Snape und als sie berichtete, dass sie Ascylpa getötet hatte, bemerkte sie betroffen, dass er zusammenzuckte. Da verharrte sie und blickte zu Boden, unfähig, seinen Schmerz über den Tod dieser Frau zu teilen, sich falsch und verlogen fühlend, weil sie meinte, Snape so großen Schmerz angetan zu haben, obwohl sie so viel für ihn empfand. Schließlich brachte sie einige Worte hervor.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte Ihnen das ersparen können", wisperte sie rau und sah Snape an, wartend, was er nun tun oder sagen würde. Ratlosigkeit und Angst überfielen sie, doch da drehte Snape den Kopf und blickte sie direkt an. Und da waren weder Hass noch Abscheu in seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Komm Sie her, Alexa und setzen Sie Sich." Willenlos folgte sie den sanften Worten, die nichtsdestotrotz einen Befehl beinhalteten und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Snapes Hand fing eine der ihren, die nervös zitterte, auf und hielt sie fest, barg sie in Wärme und Halt. „Es nützt nichts, sich mehr Gedanken zu machen als nötig wären. Habe ich Ihnen das nicht näher bringen können in all der Zeit?" Er sprach zu ihr bar jedes Spottes und sie nickte nur leicht, zu keiner anderen Regung fähig. Irgendetwas in seinem ruhigen Tonfall und dem fast erlösten Blick in seinen Augen alarmierte sie, doch sie wusste nicht, was es genau war. „Meine Mutter hat sich selbst getötet durch ihren Glauben an Voldemort und ihre Taten. Der Gedanke an sie berührt mich nicht mehr. Es gibt Dinge, die gehen vorbei, auch wenn man sie bis zum Tode in sich tragen wird." Er lächelte kurz und schmerzlich, als er vom Tod sprach. Alexa wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben im Angesicht der Erkenntnis, die sie unvorbereitet und bis ins Innerste traf. Sie rang nach Luft und wollte ihm erzählen, dass er nicht sterben würde, dass alles gut werden und man sie finden würde, bevor Voldemort sein Werk verrichtete, doch sie konnte es nicht. Snapes bemerkte, was in ihr vorging und schloss seine Finger fester um die ihren, als er langsam weitersprach. „Es betrübt mich zu sehen, wie es mit Ihnen endet, doch ich fürchte, ich habe eine Bitte an Sie, die es Ihnen nicht einfacher machen wird."

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an, nicht wissend, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ich – ich soll etwas für Sie tun? Sagen Sie es und ich werde versuchen-."

Snape schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf und starrte zu ihr hinauf, unfähig, sich zu erheben und seine bislang stets existente körperliche Überlegenheit auszunutzen. Alexa sah, dass er sich darüber ärgerte und fühlte mit ihm.

„Nicht versuchen, Alexa. Worum ich Sie bitte, müssen Sie mir unbedingt erfüllen, sonst ist alles verloren." Ein unangenehmes Prickeln lief über Alexas Nacken, eine leise Ahnung dessen, was auf sie zukommen würde und so nickte sie, Einverständnis mit dem zeigend, was er von ihr forderte. „Voldemort wird Sie benutzen, um mich zum Reden zu zwingen und so sehr ich mir einrede, dieses Mittel als keines zu akzeptieren, das mich zum Sprechen bringen wird, muss ich doch den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen." Alexa fühlte einen kleinen Moment irrationaler Freude bei dem, was er sagte, auch wenn die Umstände ganz und gar keinen Anlass zur Freude boten. Sie sah Snape in die Augen und erblickte dort, unverschleiert und ehrlich, ein bisher verborgen gehaltenes Gefühl, das nun seinen Weg nach außen fand. „Unter gar keinen Umständen möchte ich dafür verantwortlich sein, Ihnen Schmerzen zugefügt zu haben."

„Und ebenso wenig möchten Sie Voldemort erzählen, was Sie wissen", setzte Alexa leise hinzu. „Ich verstehe." Die Worte hingen in der Luft, drangen weit durch die Stille des kalten Raumes. Klarheit sickerte durch ihr Gehirn wie Wasser über einen Felssturz und sie begriff, warum Snape in diesem Moment mehr er selbst und mit sich im Reinen zu sein schien als jemals zuvor. „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, das zu verhindern. Ihr Tod."

Snape nickte leicht und die Qual, die er empfinden musste, zeichnete sich überdeutlich auf seinem totenbleichen, geschundenen Gesicht ab.

„Man wird Sie und mich töten, aber ich will meinen Tod zu meinen Bedingungen, auch wenn das bedeuten wird, Sie Voldemort zu überlassen."

Dieses Mal war es an Alexa, seine Hand fester zu greifen. Sie lächelte freundlos zu ihm herunter, unfähig, Trost zu empfinden neben dem nagenden Bewusstsein, dass sie seinen Wunsch erfüllen musste, ganz gleich, was sie dabei empfinden mochte.

„Da er von mir nichts erfahren kann, was ihn interessieren wird, wird es schnell gehen", brachte sie mit versiegender Stimme hervor und fragte dann: „Wie soll ich – es tun?" Und dann brach aus ihr hervor, was dort die ganze Zeit, die dieses unsägliche Gespräch gedauert hatte, in ihr gelauert hatte. Fort war der letzte Rest an Tapferkeit, fort die seltsame Taubheit ihrer Sinne und Gefühle. Nadelspitzer Schmerz fuhr durch ihr Herz und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis sie Blut schmeckte. Es war nicht der Moment, um in Tränen auszubrechen und doch schwammen ihre Augen darin. Sie sah, dass Snape – Severus – sie beobachtete und straffte ihre Gestalt ein wenig und nickte leicht, um sich und ihm zu bestätigen, dass sie zu dem stand, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Im – Saum meines Umhanges- ist eine unzerbrechliche Phiole. Genug für – eine Person."

Alexa hob zögerlich die Hand und begann, den Stoff abzutasten, bis sie unweit einer zerrissenen Stelle den Umriss des Fläschchens fühlte. Sie legte es frei und nahm es in die Hand, innerlich zitternd und aufbegehrend gegen das, was sie zu tun gedachte. Doch dann schob ihr Fingernagel die Wachssicht zur Seite und zerstörte das Siegel. Ein leichter, süßer Duft erfüllte die Zelle, ausgehend von der trügerisch schön anzusehenden azurblauen Flüssigkeit. Alexa beugte sich über Severus, sah ihn an und erblickte den Wunsch in seinen Augen. Da hob sie die Hand und träufelte ihm das Gift in den Mund, nahm ihm Schmerz und Pein, so wie er sie ihr genommen hatte, in einer Zeit, die für sie unendlich weit in der Vergangenheit zu liegen schien.

Er sprach nicht mehr. Er regte sich schon nicht mehr, als sie das Fläschchen zu Boden gleiten ließ und eine seiner großen, feingliedrigen Hände in die ihren nahm, stumm weinend. Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür und Alexa hob den Kopf. Es war Zeit zu gehen.


End file.
